Renaissance élémentaire
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventures] : Voici la genèse inventé de Shinddha Kory. On retrouvera notre rôdeur demi élémentaire. Depuis sa naissance, jusqu'au début de ces aventures avec ces camarades.
1. Prélude

**_Renaissance Élémentaire._**

* * *

 **Fandom** : RPG Aventures

 **Type :** Friendship

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :**

 _ **Personnages existants :**_

\- Aztragoz, fils de l'air, demi élémentaire de l'air et rodeur.

\- Shinddha Kory, personnage principal, archer et demi-élémentaire.

\- Théo de Silverberg, Paladin de la lumière

\- Dania

 _ **Personnages inventés :**_

\- Yuki : Père de famille

\- Lucia : Mère de famille

\- Flore Hélène : Petite sœur timide

\- Akito: Grand frère fort

\- Kairi : Grande sœur attentive

\- Nans : Petit frère joueur.

\- Les assassins de la famille.

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Mahyar , Sébastien Rassiat et Fréderic Molas (Alias joueur du grenier). Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Prélude : Les secrets seront dévoilés.**_

Durant la nuit, Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire archer, rôdeur, observe ses camarades de voyage. Ils ont accomplis des grandes quêtes, ou des petites missions. Mais toujours ensemble. Ils ont connu, des affaires bien sombres ou des histoires lumineuses.

Accompagné d'un demi-démon, B.O.B, d'un nain, Grunlek et d'un paladin-inquisiteur, Théo, visiblement énervé, Shinddha réfléchit en haut de sa branche aux révélations de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé sur sa vie passée. Ses origines, son pouvoir, sa famille.

Un jour, il devra expliquer d'où viennent ses pouvoirs et toutes les personnes qui font partie de sa vie, en bien comme en mal.

Au fond de lui, même s'il ne le montre pas, Shin a des sombres desseins. Il a envie de vengeance et d'assassinat contre les personnes qui lui ont détruit son enfance, son adolescence. Qui l'ont détruit.

Les flammes se calment, seules les lueurs des étoiles l'emmènent dans son lointain passé.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ma famille, mes ennuis

_**Chapitre 1 : Ma famille, mes ennuis, mon départ.**_

* * *

Lucia est une jeune fermière pleine de vie, d'une vingtaine d'années. Élevant les animaux de sa ferme, elle est connue pour être une femme sociable, libre des responsabilités envers sa famille. Étant la benjamine et une fille qui plus est, elle n'a nullement hérité de terre de la part de ses parents. Unique fille, elle a été destinée d'être mariée de force à un proche de la famille. La demoiselle aimant la liberté et son travail, a fui sa famille pour arriver dans un petit village où les habitants l'ont accueillie avec bienveillance. Là-bas, elle a trouvé une autre famille. Une femme d'un certain âge qui n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir de descendants l'accueillit. Ensemble, elles se sont occupées des animaux qu'elles ont élevés. Lucia possède un caractère de feu, aux cheveux roux, des yeux bleus cristallins cherchant le contact des autres. Ses traits ne sont certes pas fins ni magnifiques. Elle possède des rondeurs au visage ainsi qu'au corps, la rendant plus forte et prête à soulever des montagnes pour élever les animaux.

La propriétaire, se nommant Blanche, accueille la demoiselle comme sa propre fille. Ensemble, elles passent de magnifiques journées à s'occuper des animaux.

L'aînée est heureuse d'avoir un peu de vie à ses côtés. Lucia s'occupant de la matriarche comme sa propre mère. Lui prodiguant les soins nécessaires, lui préparant des repas, l'aidant dans les tâches quotidiennes. Si bien que les habitants considèrent Lucia comme une des leurs et presque en tant que l'enfant de Blanche.

Les saisons ont passé à une vitesse importante. Les premiers cadeaux blancs tombent du ciel pour recouvrir le sol de cette épaisse couche de froid, faisant sommeiller les plantes et les récoltes.

Les animaux sont au chaud dans leurs enclos. Lucia prodigue tous les petits soins pour ses familiers, offrant de la nourriture grâce aux réserves qu'elle a prévu avec sa matriarche, pour passer l'hiver paisiblement. Rentrant dans la maison, l'éleveuse entend Blanche tousser fortement. Lucia connaît l'état de santé de son ainée et la fragilité qu'elle possède en cette saison humide et froide. En s'approchant du lit de la dame, la cadette pose sa main sur son front et demande d'une voix forte et énergique :

 **"Ma bonne mère. Vous avez pris froid. Je vais vous préparer une tisane. Cela va vous remonter."**

La dame de sagesse permet à la demoiselle de se séparer d'elle pendant un petit moment. Malheureusement, la tête occupée pour les animaux, l'éleveuse n'a pas préparé de réserve pour le breuvage de son aînée. Légèrement inquiète, la rousse enfile son grand châle tricoté par sa bonne mère, un chapeau en laine de moutons qu'elles élèvent, un sac et un peu d'argent. Elle se précipite vers la couchette de Blanche pour lui expliquer la situation sans paniquer.

 **"Bonne mère, je vais en ville pour chercher vos feuilles de tisanes. Je reviens dès que j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Le feu est ravivé et maîtrisé. La soupe est prête à être réchauffée. Je dois vous laisser. Rester bien au chaud s'il vous plaît."**

Blanche sourit à sa fille adoptive, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune inquiétude. Elles sont certes un peu éloignées du village, une demi-heure de marche. La bonne mère se love dans ses draps au moment où la demoiselle sort de la maison pour parcourir les plaines enneigées de sa région.

Elle n'a aucun problème pour se rendre vers l'herboriste. La neige ne tombe qu'à tous petits flocons, rendant le paysage un peu fantastique. À la manière des illustrations qu'elle voit de temps à autres dans les livres des libraires. L'ensemble de la plaine est recouvert d'une couverture froide et blanche de neige. Les arbres dénudés et noirs ressemblent à des ombres chinoises. Comme lorsque Lucia s'amuse à créer des ombres avec ses mains devant les lumières pour les enfants. Elle s'imagine être une héroïne de ces contes que les plus âgées racontent aux enfants. Une aventurière partie à la recherche d'une quête sacrée pour sauver le monde. La rêverie cesse quand elle voit l'enseigne de l'herboriste. D'une grande énergie, la demoiselle entre dans la boutique et salue le patron de la boutique qui connaît les deux dames.

 **"Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?"** sourit l'homme derrière son comptoir, prêt à aller chercher dans sa bibliothèque à plantes pour sa cliente du jour.

 **"Ma bonne mère n'a plus de feuilles de tisane pour sa toux. J'aurais besoin du mélange pour sa décoction. J'ai l'argent nécessaire pour vous payer."**

 **"Très bien, je vous prépare cela tout de suite."** répond l'homme en préparant un pot de terre pour contenir les feuilles. Il prit dans un bac des fleurs de mauve, puis des fleurs de primevère, les associe avec des fleurs de Guimauves, des pulmonaires, des Lichen d'Islande, de l'anis vert et du bois de réglisse. Une fois le mélange prêt, il le donne à la demoiselle en décrivant la marche à suivre pour la préparation de la tisane.

 **"Préparer une tasse d'eau chaude, ajouter une cuillère à café de cette préparation dans sa tasse. Laissez infuser, puis retirez les feuilles. Ajoutez du miel à cette tisane pour l'aider à boire et surtout pour l'apaiser davantage. Faites-lui boire deux à trois fois cette décoction et elle passera l'hiver sans aucun problème."**

Lucia remercie le marchand, lui paye et repart en direction de la ferme de Blanche. Retournant dans sa rêverie, redevenant l'espace du trajet l'héroïne de sa propre histoire. Son conte de fée durant lequel, elle s'imagine traverser des contrées lointaines, de grandes montagnes enneigées, d'immenses plaines où l'attendraient des elfes de glace ou des élémentaires de l'eau. Du moins, elle aime s'imaginer ces événements sans pour autant vouloir les vivre dans la réalité. Lucia sait qu'elle n'est qu'une jeune éleveuse et n'ira pas au combat, ni au contact de ses créatures. La demoiselle préfère en conserver une image, comme celui d'un conte.

Soudain, en s'approchant de la maison, l'éleveuse voit une étrange couleur sur la neige. Des gouttes de couleur rouge. Du sang. La demoiselle prend légèrement peur en voyant que la trainée se dirige vers leur refuge. Gardant son calme, la forte fille se précipite vers l'habitation prête à aller aider sa bonne mère pour sortir de son lit si nécessaire. Lucia n'imagine nullement à ce qu'elle allait trouver à sa porte. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais, qui créent un éventail au-dessus de son fin visage, emmitouflé dans un grand et long kimono noir, possédant un immense sac et une dague aux côtés de ses doigts fins, allongé dans la neige avec du sang sur ses vêtements.

Inquiète et prudente, l'éleveuse attrape un bout de bois pour essayer de le toucher à distance et de voir si ce dernier est vivant ou non. Sans aucune délicatesse, la demoiselle prend un gros bout de bois et le lance sans ménagement sur l'homme qui se met à hurler.

 **"Ouah...Qu'est-ce que... Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?"** susurre l'individu en posant sa main sur le ventre pour stopper l'hémorragie qui semble provenir d'une immense blessure.

Lucia comprend que l'homme n'a aucune intention de la blesser, mais ne comprend pas la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Elle n'a jamais vu ce genre de vêtement de sa vie. Avec sa voix forte et son imposante corpulence, la demoiselle répond à cet intrus :

 **" Moi c'est Lucia. Et vous êtes dans notre ferme. C'est moi qui pose les questions maintenant. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez nous et surtout qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec cette dague ?"**

L'inconnu n'a pas la force de récupérer la dague, préférant essayer de conserver ses ressources pour survivre. Voyant le rictus de douleur sur le visage de cet homme, Lucia pousse un large soupir puis attrape l'individu avec le peu de délicatesse qu'elle a pour le ramener dans la maison.

L'homme est surpris de la force formidable de la rousse qui ne lui laisse pas le temps de râler ou de se débattre. En entrant dans la maisonnée, elle explique tout de suite à sa bonne mère son aventure. Lui prépare la tisane avant de s'occuper de l'homme, qui devient fiévreux et plonge dans un profond sommeil.

Trois jours sont nécessaires avant que Lucia ne voit les yeux noirs de ce dernier s'ouvrir.

 **"Ca y est. Notre intrus est réveillé."** commence la demoiselle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **"Bien, maintenant vous allez enfin répondre à mes questions : Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et à quoi sert cette dague ?"**

Intrigué par le langage cavalier de la demoiselle, l'homme s'assoit et renvoit le même regard depuis ses yeux en amande. Avec une voix douce mais froide, il lui répond :

 **"Je me nomme Yuki Kory. Je suis un voyageur. J'ai été attaqué par de vils manants. La dague me sert de défense contre les créatures dangereuses de ce monde. Je suis arrivé par hasard devant votre maison."**

Yuki voulu se relever et s'en aller, cherchant du regard ses affaires. L'éleveuse repousse le voyageur dans le lit, le plaquant dans les couvertures. Avec un regard sévère et direct, elle s'exclame :

 **"Vous n'avez pas guéri de vos blessures. Vous êtes si léger que même moi j'ai pu vous porter. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser quelqu'un de blessé sortir dans le froid et la neige. Vous resterez au lit jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé vos forces."** rage la rousse qui voit sur le visage de Yuki une expression d'incrédulité.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Kory n'aurait imaginé qu'une femme puisse être forte, cavalière et brusque. Le voyageur a toujours rencontré des femmes charmantes, fines et délicates. Sans attendre la moindre réponse de son invité, Lucia se tourne vers Blanche qui est en meilleure forme depuis qu'elle a reçu ses provisions pour réaliser sa tisane.

 **"Ma bonne mère, je vais m'occuper des animaux. Si jamais ce you...Yuchi...Bref, si notre invité vient à quitter la maison, faites sonner la cloche et je le rattraperai. S'il vous blesse, utilisez la poêle comme arme pour l'assommer. Je le jetterai au puits après, s'il vous a menacé."**

Face à de telles menaces, l'homme reste sans voix et ne peut qu'avaler bruyamment sa salive en l'observant partir vers l'extérieur, dans le froid et la neige.

Blanche se tourne vers Yuki en rigolant de l'état d'esprit de cet invité et de la remarque de la demoiselle, la propriétaire lui explique son histoire et la raison du caractère de cette fille.

 **"Lucia m'a grandement aidé, quand des hommes riches sont venus racheter ma ferme pour une bouchée de pain, elle est sortie de ses gonds en les insultant de tous les noms. Leur expliquant qu'il était malveillant de profiter de la faiblesse d'une personne âgée telle que moi pour acheter les terres remplies d'histoires. Ces hommes sont revenus le soir avec des mercenaires. Ils étaient prêts à nous éloigner de la maison pour qu'elle soit rachetée. Aucun des mercenaires n'étaient prêt à combattre des femmes. Pour eux, l'affaire était facile. Transporter les femmes et les envoyer dans un autre endroit. Hélas pour eux, Lucia n'est pas une faible femme. Je me rappelle du visage du paladin venu pour nous sauver. Il avait la même expression que vous en ce moment, quand il a vu Lucia envoyant des pommes aux visages des mercenaires et combattant avec sa poêle pour chasser les intrus."**

 **"Elle a chassé des mercenaires à coups de poêle et de pommes ?"** s'étonne Yuki, avant de recevoir un bol de soupe chaude.

 **"Oui, elle n'a jamais appris à combattre, mais quand on touche à quelque chose qui lui est précieux, elle se démène pour protéger ses valeurs. Le paladin a rattrapé les mercenaires et les vils acheteurs pour leur expliquer sa vision du monde. Depuis nous avons moins de problèmes. Les habitants sont rassurés de l'avoir avec nous. Ils savent qu'en cas de soucis, Lucia est prête à donner son temps pour les aider. Elle est douce avec les animaux et les enfants. Malheureusement, son caractère trempé effraye les hommes et aucun prétendant ne vient la voir."**

Yuki ravale la soupe chaude dans un bruit audible par la matriarche. Il sent sur lui le regard de cette femme lui suppliant de tenter sa chance avec la demoiselle qui vient de lui sauver la vie.

 **"Écoutez, madame."**

 **"Appelez moi Blanche, ou bonne mère."**

 **"Bien Blanche" reprit Yuki. "** Je sais que des personnes sont encore à mes trousses. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je risque de vous apportez le malheur sur votre famille et sur cette jeune demoiselle. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé mais..."

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, la matriarche attrape le visage du jeune et frêle voyageur dans ses douces mains, marquées par le poids des années. Les yeux ténébreux de l'homme rencontrent le regard apaisant de la bonne mère. Il voit que la dame lit dans son esprit, qu'elle ressent ce qu'il a de plus enfoui au fond de lui.

 **"Vous avez peur. Vous portez la tristesse et la crainte sur votre visage. Vous ressemblez à un enfant qui est perdu. Qui recherche sa maison, ses parents, sa famille. Vous avez peur que tout parte en fumée. Je comprends cette douleur. J'ai perdu mon mari, ma famille. J'ai perdu mes enfants dès leur naissance. Lucia est l'unique personne qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dans cet état. Vous avez besoin d'aide. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Vous pouvez faire confiance en Lucia. Elle saura vous protéger. Peut être que les personnes qui ont tenté de vous tuer croient que vous êtes mort. Vous avez voyagé pendant longtemps ?"**

Yuki ferme les yeux et réfléchit, essayant de masquer les larmes qui se forment aux bords de ses yeux. Quand il les rouvre, il répond :

 **"Je crois que cela faisait une journée entière que j'ai marché. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à l'endroit où je devais me rendre. Je me suis enfuis tout simplement."**

La matriarche caresse avec une grande douceur les cheveux du jeune homme tout en clamant :

 **"Réfléchissez à notre proposition. Nous serions heureuses de vous accueillir ici. Vous pourriez nous aider au travail à la ferme et peut-être même cultiver ces terres. Lucia n'a malheureusement pas de temps pour s'en occuper. Par ailleurs, nous n'avons pas d'argent pour engager des personnes pour travailler la terre."**

 **"Oui. Je vais y réfléchir Blanche."** répond Yuki en continuant à manger sa soupe.

Les nuits et jours défilent sans que l'on s'en aperçoive.

Par les bons soins de Lucia et de Blanche, Yuki est vite remis sur pied. Il apprécie les moments avec les deux femmes. Bien qu'ayant un langage de paysanne, la demoiselle est d'une bonne compagnie. Toujours franche, prête à donner un coup de main pour n'importe quels travaux. Douce envers les animaux qui viennent se blottir au creux de ces bras dodus et de sa chaleur. L'éleveuse se rend également au village avec Yuki pour aller jouer avec les enfants en leur racontant ce qu'elle s'imagine en parcourant les plaines enneigées de leur région en hiver.

Yuki est circonspect par le caractère changeant de la rousse face à la situation où elle se trouve. Quand les parents des enfants l'observent, ils ont une grande confiance en elle. Les femmes célibataires se moquent de l'apparence de la fermière, qui ne porte que des vêtements ne la mettant pas en valeur, mais lui permettant de bouger sans grandes difficultés pour ses travaux.

Il s'agit de robes, très amples avec en dessous une sorte de pantalon afin de ne pas laisser ses jambes dans le froid, pour ne pas choquer les hommes et les jeunes enfants qui souhaitent regarder en-dessous de sa jupe.

Les hommes célibataires ne semblent guère être intéressés par cette femme trop forte de caractère pour eux. Ils préfèrent de loin, une femme docile, belle qui ne s'occuperait que de la maison et des enfants, pendant qu'eux verraient d'autres femmes.

Beaucoup de villageois racontent que la demoiselle restera éternellement célibataire et qu'elle finira sûrement comme Blanche, seule dans cette ferme.

La présence de Yuki lance quelques rumeurs dans la ville. La plupart des habitants possèdent des cheveux couleur bois, ou caramel, voir blond pour certains, mais nul n'a des cheveux noir corbeau. Et encore moins des yeux en forme d'amande. Eux possèdent de grands yeux ronds de couleur bleue, noisette ou verte. Pas noirs comme les ténèbres. Même ses habits en étonnent plus d'un. Des kimonos, larges morceaux de tissus ne laissant pas apparaître les courbes de son corps. Des sandales aux pieds avec des sortes de chaussettes. Tous se demandent si l'étranger ne portera pas malheur à leur ville. Ce à quoi répond Lucia, que les gens ferait mieux de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passe chez eux, avant de médire sur les autres.

Le temps du départ approchant, Yuki prépare ses affaires pour son périple. Lucia est partie s'occuper comme à son habitude des animaux, laissant la Bonne mère et Yuki seuls dans la maison.

 **"Vous êtes sûr de vouloir partir ? Vous ne voulez pas attendre la fin de l'hiver ?"** demande Blanche, inquiète pour l'homme étranger au regard perdu.

 **"J'ai passé trop de temps ici. Je vous suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir payer ma dette."**

 **"Attendez au moins que Lucia revienne."**

 **"Désolé bonne mère."** s'excuse Yuki en posant un léger baiser sur le front de la bonne vieille.

Le voyageur se dirige vers la porte de sortie, quand celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître un villageois ayant le regard inquiet, soufflant comme un bœuf, la transpiration coulant sur le visage. Il observe Yuki, puis Blanche avant de clamer d'une voix tremblante et inquiète :

 **"S'il vous plaît ! Nous avons besoin de Lucia. Un enfant est coincé sur la rivière. Il a voulu marcher sur la glace à cause d'un pari. Bref ! Nous avons besoin d'elle, elle est la plus téméraire de nous tous ! Je vous en prie."**

Blanche se précipite vers le villageois pour l'informer que sa fille adoptive se trouve à l'étable, mais avant que la bonne vieille puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Yuki se précipite en dehors de la maison.

Le voyageur se dirige vers la dite rivière pour essayer d'aider l'enfant. S'il ne peut pas offrir quelque chose pour Blanche et Lucia, il ira sauver cet enfant pour éviter que la demoiselle ne tombe dans l'eau glacée.

Rapidement, il se retrouve devant la glace, avec des mercenaires à ses côtés, d'autres villageois qui pleurent en criant à l'enfant de ne pas bouger. L'enfant lui est au centre de la glace. Des fissures légères sont visibles. Un prêtre de l'eau est présent entrain de prier pour qu'un dieu, un élémentaire vienne au secours de l'enfant, pour qu'il puisse être sauvé. Yuki Kory pose son sac dans la blanche neige avant de marcher d'un pas léger sur la glace.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est fou ?"** prononcent les villageois en observant Yuki marchant avec précaution sur la glace.

 **"Reste là."** articule le voyageur en faisant des gestes simples et lents vers l'enfant. **"Je viens te chercher. Ne bouge pas."**

Les craquements de la glace sont inquiétants. À chaque pas, les regards des spectateurs se figent, se demandant si la rivière ne va pas céder sous le poids de deux individus. Qu'elle ne va pas l'entraîner au fond des abysses. Au fond des ténèbres. Kory est concentré sur chaque pas qu'il fait. L'enfant reste figé sur place, observant l'étranger se dirigeant vers lui. Sa main frêle et fragile se tend vers l'adulte pour être attrapé et être maintenu dans les bras de cet homme. Il ne l'a vu qu'une fois. L'enfant ne pouvait que faire confiance en lui. Les larmes se gèlent sur les joues rougies. À quelques centimètres de l'enfant, Yuki prononce avec une voix plus douce :

 **"Ne fais pas de geste brusque. La glace est fragile. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras. Il ne faut pas que tu t'accroches à moi."** commence-t-il avant de lui murmurer : **"Je vais courir sur la glace avec toi dans mes bras. Si je sens que la glace cède, je vais te lancer dans la foule. J'ai confiance en eux. Ils vont te rattraper. Alors garde les yeux fermés et aie confiance en moi."**

L'enfant hoche positivement de la tête. Il serre les dents avant de sentir son corps être soulevé comme une plume. Yuki le prit en-dessous des bras, pour l'emporter avec lui. Avec une incroyable vitesse, l'étranger se retourne et se met à courir sur la glace. Les fissures essayent de le rattraper. Une course entre l'humain et la nature se met en route. Blanche et Lucia arrivent à ce moment, apercevant l'homme en train de courir sur la glace. Les yeux de Yuki sont rivés sur l'eau figée, recherchant le moindre signe de fissure lui indiquant qu'il devra jeter l'enfant vers la foule. Alors qu'il n'est qu'à un mètre du bord, il aperçoit que les craquements sont trop importants. Ne désirant pas risquer la vie de l'enfant, il prend appui sur ses deux jambes et lance de toutes ses forces l'enfant en direction de la foule. Comme il l'a prédit, tous se sont rués vers la cible pour l'attraper en douceur. L'enfant sentant les mains chaudes de toutes ces personnes est rassuré. Les villageois pleurent de joie, avant de s'apercevoir que le sauveteur vient de tomber dans l'eau gelée, disparaissant complètement de leur champ de vision. Inquiets, tous essayent de trouver un signe de vie de l'étranger, n'osant plus bouger, ni même de prononcer une quelconque parole. On n'entend que le bruit des pleurs de la famille ayant retrouvé leur enfant en vie. Puis les pas rapides de Lucia qui retire une partie de ses vêtements avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée.

 **"LUCIA !"** hurlent les villageois et Blanche en brisant le silence.

La demoiselle nage dans l'eau froide et glacée. Elle lutte contre l'hypothermie et voit Yuki dans l'eau, inconscient à cause de la température glaciale et de ses blessures récemment guéries. Ce dernier étant légèrement affaibli, il n'a pu résister à l'inconscience. Rapidement, la demoiselle attrape l'homme et avec son énergie débordante, elle le ramène à la surface sous le regard d'un être, tapi au fond des abysses. Une créature magique qui observe les deux êtres retourner à la vie.

Revenue à la surface, Lucia reprend sa respiration et tire immédiatement la victime hors de l'eau. Tous les villageois se précipitent pour apporter leur soutien à leur sauveteur.

Il faut à Yuki quelques heures pour que ses lèvres bleuies rosissent à nouveau et qu'il retrouve assez de force et de chaleur. Il remarque, les yeux légèrement embrumés par la fatigue et le froid, qu'il est à nouveau dans le foyer des deux femmes.

 **"Tu es un vrai casse-cou toi."** s'exclame Lucia d'une voix forte et énergique en se penchant au-dessus de Yuki.

 **"Comment va l'enfant ?"** balbutie le sauveteur sauvé en tournant légèrement la tête pour remarquer Blanche en train de préparer un repas chaud.

 **"Il va bien grâce à toi. Tu nous as fait une véritable frayeur. Apparemment, tu ne résistes pas bien au froid. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es entre de bonnes mains."** sourit la demoiselle en cachant un peu le rouge sur ses joues.

 **"C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé."**

 **"Arrête de me vouvoyer et oui, je t'ai encore sauvé. Si ça continue tu vas devoir m'épouser."**

L'idée fait rire le jeune homme qui se rappelle de la discussion avec Blanche quant à leur avenir. Ce que la demoiselle ignore, c'est que l'homme a commencé à éprouver des sentiments envers elle. Il admire sa franchise, ses convictions, sa volonté de venir en aide aux autres, ainsi que sa force. Mais lui, ignore que ses sentiments sont partagés. La rousse apprécie la discrétion de l'homme, il ne s'est pas moqué de son attitude plutôt masculine. Durant leurs jours passés ensemble, il ne l'a pas dénigrée, plutôt observée tel un objet intéressant, ne cherchant pas à demander la justification sur son comportement, de ses actes. Cet homme l'a accepté telle qu'elle est.

 **"Je crois que je vais devoir reporter mon départ."** finit-il par avouer. **"J'ai l'impression que je suis destiné de rester auprès de toi, ma chère Lucia."**

Lucia rougit fortement en entendant pour la première fois un homme l'appelant ainsi. Même son père n'a jamais osé. C'est la première fois et Lucia ressent des sentiments naître en elle.

De cet accident se produit des conséquences : Yuki ne quitta pas la maison. Dans leur quotidien, les deux êtres apprennent à se connaître davantage.

Lucia découvre le côté romantique et attentionné de Yuki, de ses belles paroles sachant séduire sa bien-aimée à l'aide des mots prononcés d'une bonne manière.

Le voyageur devine dans le comportement de l'éleveuse qu'elle est sensible aux compliments et capable de prêter plus attention à son apparence pour éveiller la curiosité du jeune homme. Il découvre qu'elle peut être moins cavalière, plus femme, prête à être protégée par lui, tout en restant forte à la fois.

Devant les yeux de Blanche, le couple se forme officiellement dans le village, sous la bénédiction de tous, qu'ils considèrent comme étant un couple incroyable. Différent de tous et identique à eux.

De cette bénédiction, naissent cinq enfants : Akito, l'ainé, qui très jeune se passionne pour l'agriculture. Kairi, l'ainée des filles, qui se préoccupe beaucoup de la tenue de la maison et des plus jeunes. Flore-Hélène, la quatrième de la famille, timide, introvertie mais patiente et très habile de ses mains. Nans, le petit dernier, aime jouer avec les autres enfants, très sociable et rieur. Enfin, Shinddha Kory est le troisième enfant de cette fratrie. Différent de ses frères et sœurs, il n'aime pas travailler la terre ou rester dans sa famille. Il rêve de voyage, reste discret. Quand il part en ville faire les courses avec son petit frère, il écoute pendant des heures à l'auberge les histoires des voyageurs, des mercenaires, des marchands.

Cependant, le temps n'a pas que des effets sur leur couple, mais également sur Blanche.

Après avoir été comblée d'avoir vu naître ce qu'elle considère comme étant ses petits-enfants, elle s'est installée dans son fauteuil. Sentant la mort approchant, elle a demandé à Lucia de lui apporter un verre du vin qu'elle a conservé pour fêter de grands événements. La matriarche demande de le déboucher, d'en verser un verre à chaque participant. Une fois qu'elle a bu son verre, elle a prononcé d'une voix douce :

 **"Bon ! Allez ! Au revoir ! Moi j'attends pas!"**

Puis elle a fermé les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _Un petit message également pour Peter et Lorinea pour vos commentaires. J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _Pleins de bacciolino à tous et à Mercredi._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Conflit entre père et fils

**_Merci à Lorinea, Riorim et Peter Queen pour vos messages de soutient. Cela me fait très plaisir et me motive d'avantage à écrire encore._**

 ** _Merci à vous et voici la suite de la genèse de Shinddha._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Conflit entre père et fils._**

* * *

Les mois, les saisons, les années passent.

La famille Kory passe de merveilleux moments dans la maison qu'ils ont nommé affectueusement Blanche, comme le nom de la propriétaire que Yuki et Lucia ont considérée être comme leur mère.

Les enfants grandissent, évoluent à leur rythme. Akito, l'ainé, travaille la terre avec son père, possédant la musculature de sa mère, mais la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de son père. Kairi reste à la maison pour s'occuper des plus jeunes et se rend à l'école avec l'intention de devenir professeur à son tour. Enseignant aux benjamins les rudiments de la lecture et de l'écriture. Les jeunes garçons sont séduits par les traits qu'elle tient de son géniteur : la finesse de son visage, ses yeux noirs de jais tout comme ses longs cheveux corbeau. Flore Hélène, timide et introvertie, est d'une grande beauté, bien qu'elle ait hérité des cheveux et des yeux de sa génitrice, elle a reçu de son patriarche ses traits fins, sa corpulence qui lui vaut une allure de petite poupée de porcelaine aux yeux amandes bleutés. Nans ressemble quant à lui trait pour trait à sa mère, à la différence qu'il a les yeux noirs de son père. Joueur, rieur, s'amusant avec l'ensemble des rejetons du quartier, le garçonnet s'y développe sans aucuns soucis. Tous ces enfants s'entendent parfaitement avec leurs parents. Sauf Shinddha.

Ce dernier a hérité physiquement des traits de son géniteur, lui ressemblant en presque tous les points à part ses prunelles d'un bleu cristallin. Tous les jours, le jeunot s'assoit sur le toit en rêvant de voyages et de découvertes. Comme sa matriarche, il aime rêver qu'il est le héros d'histoires fabuleuses, des créatures à rencontrer, des énigmes à résoudre, des quêtes à accomplir. Mais le garnement est fils de fermier. L'enfant n'aime pas tellement la terre. Il préfère se rendre de temps à autres dans la forêt pour s'imaginer qu'il voyage un peu. Malheureusement pour lui, les voyages sont courts. À peine met-il un pied dans la forêt que son père vient le rechercher tout de suite. Comme s'il sentait que son fils est parti. Comme s'il avait un œil sur l'ensemble de sa famille.

Quand il a une course à faire, Shinddha passe des heures à écouter les voyages des marchands, des mercenaires. Il aime s'imaginer être à leur place, tenté par ses grandes étendues. Ces pays si différents du sien. Le rêveur soupire de lassitude de cette maison, de ce village. L'enfant essaye à plusieurs reprises de demander à ses parents de le laisser partir avec un marchand le temps d'un voyage pour ensuite revenir vers les siens. Juste pour vivre une expérience. La réponse du père est immédiate :

 **"Non, Shinddha. Que cherches-tu à courir dans la forêt ? Pourquoi veux-tu aller ailleurs ? Ces mondes ne sont que des utopies, des histoires pour bercer les enfants. Ce n'est pas la réalité. Arrête de rêver et fait comme Akito. Viens nous aider à la ferme."**

 **"Père, un jour, je partirai de la maison. Je te le promets et je te prouverai que le monde n'est pas aussi horrible que tu me le racontes. Tu ne connais rien de tout cela."** répond Shinddha avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre commune des enfants, se cachant dans un recoin du placard, où il invente ses aventures.

Ainsi se finissent les disputes entre le père et le fils. Cela étonne à chaque fois les frères et sœurs de Shinddha qui ne s'expliquent pas sa raison de vouloir partir. Seule Lucia, mère de famille, a le don de le comprendre et sourit de cette réaction. Une fois les rejetons couchés, la matriarche discute de cette énième dispute avec son mari ainsi que du septième anniversaire du rêveur.

 **"Shinddha te ressemble beaucoup je trouve."** sourit Lucia en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux.

 **"C'est justement cela qui m'inquiète. En plus il a hérité de ton franc parlé. Cela va lui attirer des ennuis un jour."**

 **"Nous pourrions le laisser avec un marchand, juste pour se rendre dans le village voisin. Il sera peut-être heureux ou se lassera vite."**

 **"Non, surtout pas. Il doit rester ici à la ferme. Il doit nous aider."** exprime Yuki avec une voix froide que Lucia reconnaît entre mille. Cette femme l'a déjà entendu à de nombreuses reprises, quand l'homme a peur de quelque chose, il se braque et se met à avoir ce ton autoritaire

 **"De quoi as-tu peur ? Que la ferme ne fonctionne pas ? Akito est prêt à reprendre l'affaire. Kairi va trouver un travail en tant qu'assistante à l'école pour éduquer les enfants. Et puis, nous avons encore Flore-Hélène et Nans. Nous pouvons le laisser vivre sa vie."**

Le visage de Yuki s'embrume d'une pensée sombre. Dans son regard se lit la peur et le même sentiment que lorsqu'il a été retrouvé par Lucia. Il est perdu.

 **"Je... Lucia, tu te rappelles de notre rencontre. Quand tu m'as trouvé à terre, en sang."**

 **"Oh que oui. Tu ne m'as pas laissée indifférente."** commence-t-elle avant de comprendre la crainte de son mari. **"Tu penses que ceux qui t'ont attaqué sont toujours à ta recherche ? Cela fait des années que nous sommes ensemble. Nous n'avons jamais eu de soucis. Personne n'a cherché à nous attaquer. Si ces individus savent que tu es encore vivant, ils nous auraient cherché des ennuis quand les enfants n'étaient encore que des nourrissons."**

 **"Tu as peut-être raison. Cependant, je ne peux pas le laisser partir. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive tellement de choses. Le monde extérieur est bien plus sombre que ce qu'il pense."**

À ces mots, Lucia sourit et embrasse son mari, ravie de voir ce père se souciant de ses descendants.

 **"Allez, papa poule vient dormir avec moi. Demain est une autre journée. La nuit porte conseil mon chéri."**

Les deux adultes remontent dans leur chambre pour se coucher et espérer trouver la résolution à leur problème.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'imagine que dans la chambre des enfants, Shinddha attend que ses parents partent dans leur chambre. Tout en discrétion, il prend son sac prêt depuis plusieurs jours. Sur la pointe des pieds, portant ses vêtements chauds, il dépose une lettre sur la table de la salle de vie. Une missive pour leur indiquer qu'il part voyager, qu'il va réaliser son aventure et qu'il reviendra un jour pour leur raconter toutes les merveilles de ce monde. Le garnement ouvre la porte pour sortir dans la nuit noire avant de la fermer délicatement avec un double de la clé. Puis doucement, il se rend dans l'auberge la plus proche, où se regroupe la plupart des marchands qui partent avant l'aube avec des mercenaires pour éviter de perdre trop de temps.

Sans aucune crainte, confiant en son projet, Shinddha ouvre l'accès de cette pièce et va directement à la table des négociants.

 **"Excusez-moi messieurs."** souffle Shinddha attirant l'attention des vendeurs.

 **"Oh ? Bonsoir mon petit, tu ne devrais pas être au lit à cette heure de la nuit ?"**

 **"Non, monsieur."** commence le rêveur. **"Je me nomme Shin. Je suis un orphelin recueilli par l'église de notre région. Je viens d'avoir 7 ans. Habituellement, les garçons comme moi sont destinés à travailler pour l'église ou pour d'autres personnes, pour leur apprentissage. Moi, je n'ai pas de maison, ni de famille. Je voudrais voyager avec vous, pour connaître le monde. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener ?"**

Les marchands étonnés par cette demande bien particulière regardent le garçon de la tête aux pieds. Étrangement, ce dernier est préparé pour un long voyage, avec son propre sac et surtout des caractéristiques physiques bien particulières.

 **"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?"** demande l'un des négociants en observant les autres.

 **"Je ne sais. Ce n'est pas moi le chef de l'expédition. C'est Marcus, le prince des marchands."** souffle un deuxième.

 **"Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à aller le voir et lui demander. Viens avec nous Shin."**

Rapidement les vendeurs vont à une autre table où un fournisseur à la grande moustache rousse, des cheveux plaqués en arrières et une tenue impeccable, recompte son or et ses pièces.

 **"Marcus, désolé de vous déranger. Mais ce jeune garçon souhaite devenir un apprenti Marchand."**

Marcus analyse le prétendant au titre de vendeur. Il voit ce petit garçon au regard intense et à l'étincelle brûlante. Le prince des Marchand tourne sa moustache entre ses doigts avant de prononcer quelques mots avec un accent du Nord du cratère fort prononcé.

 **"Alors comme ça jeune homme, vous voulez vous aventurer sur les routes de notre monde pour devenir un marchand. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous me serez utile ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me convaincre à vous prendre parmi nous ? De faire de vous mon élève ?"**

Shinddha s'assoit sur la chaise en face de l'homme, avec une grande assurance, il commence sa plaidoirie :

 **"Je me nomme Shin. Je veux voir le monde. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour devenir mercenaire, ou pour me battre. Mais je sais reconnaître les bons produits et ceux qui sont mauvais. Je saurai différencier un animal malade qu'on essayera de vous vendre. Ainsi que pour la nourriture. Et puis, j'ai un physique particulier. Je pense que dans certains pays cela peut être un atout. Et je n'ai aucune attache. Donc je suis libre comme l'air."**

Marcus observe l'enfant tout en ayant un regard sévère, presque grave. Il le juge de la tête aux pieds, pour s'assurer que les dires du jeune homme sont véridiques. Puis l'homme pousse un grand rire, avant de lancer une grande tape dans le dos du garçonnet.

 **"J'aime bien ton regard. Ok, tu m'as convaincu, tu me ressembles quand j'étais plus jeune. Je te prends sous mon aile, n'aie pas peur petit. Va rejoindre les autres, nous partons."**

Le galopin remercie le prince des marchands et va rejoindre le groupe. Avant de s'en aller, Marcus va voir l'aubergiste afin de lui demander quelques informations supplémentaires. Il apprend que l'enfant est d'ici, qu'il a une famille mais qu'il ne travaille pas beaucoup sur les terres préférant écouter les histoires des voyageurs, ayant essayé de fuguer à plusieurs reprises. En entendant cela, un sourire nait sur le visage de l'adulte.

 **"Parfait, dites à ses parents qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Celle du prince des marchands et qu'il va découvrir le monde comme il le souhaite. Je le ferai revenir ici dans quelques années."**

Sur ces belles paroles, l'homme emmène la petite troupe en faisant croire au jeune garçon qu'il a cru à son mensonge. Se promettant de lui révéler un jour qu'il a découvert la vérité. En attendant, aimant la détermination et le regard du galopin, Marcus le garde comme apprenti.

Ainsi commencent les voyages de Shinddha Kory à travers les pays pour découvrir différents paysages que lui offre ce monde.

Comme un royaume sur une île semblable à un petit paradis aquatique. L'eau était translucide comme le ciel. De nombreuses constructions faisaient office d'habitations, fabriquées avec des bambous et autres bois flottants, en forme de petit bateau vaquant sur l'eau. Il découvre que les habitants de ce royaume vivaient de la mer, la protège et la nature leur rend cette protection en leur évitant la famine. Les rares bouts de terre qu'il a découverts dans ce pays d'eau sont remplis de champs de fleurs où de nombreux animaux gambadent. L'agriculture n'est que peu présente dans ce pays aqueux et les marchands conscients de ce privilège proposent des échanges entre leur culture de la pêche et des ressources sous-marines contre les fruits et légumes achetés dans d'autres régions.

L'enfant est davantage émerveillé quand au loin, il voit entre terre et mer un immense château. Possédant deux grandes tours d'un bleu se fondant avec le ciel. Une immense porte visible de loin en est la gardienne. Elle est noire avec des dessins de poissons et autres créatures marines. Plusieurs statues sont là pour effrayer les inconnus, représentant le gardien légendaire de leur royaume : Le Léviathan. Pour la population, les crocs et le visage de la créature ne les effraye nullement, les rassure au contraire. Pour les yeux d'un petit garçon, il semble être dans un rêve éveillé. Voyant pour la première fois une représentation physique des êtres dont il a entendu parler dans les discours des marchands et autres voyageurs. Non loin de ce château se trouve l'église de l'eau. Splendide édifice où des fontaines coulent à flot.

Marcus est sensible à l'émerveillement de son apprenti. Pourtant il n'oublie pas de lui rappeler qu'il est là pour apprendre le métier de marchand. L'enfant ne fait aucun caprice, suit son professeur aux endroits où ils sont attendus. Il écoute, apprend à marchander et essaye à son tour de le réaliser avec des enfants comme lui. Proposant à des prix accessibles pour eux, des bonbons de sa région, contre des sous, ou d'autres produits de leur région afin de les revendre dans d'autres pays.

Continuant leur route, Shinddha apprend à tenir un camp, à préparer les repas et les affaires. À écouter les discussions de ses précepteurs avant de dormir émerveillé par les découvertes qu'il fait.

Il s'initie aux longues marches, gardant en lui toute sa fatigue. Ne désirant que découvrir le monde. Face à l'enthousiasme de Shin, Marcus le suit et l'informe de la suite du chemin à prendre.

Une autre journée, le prince des marchands et son apprenti se séparent des négociateurs qu'ils ont rencontrés dans le village de départ. D'autres arrivent à leurs côtés pour entrer dans une forêt où un royaume a été construit dans les arbres. Des cabanes cachées au sommet des plus grands d'entre eux, camouflées par leurs branchages et leurs feuillages. Sur les plus gros troncs, l'intérieur est sculpté pour former des escaliers en colimaçon afin de monter dans leurs habitations. Des pièges sont multiples, des fois simples, tantôt compliqués, servant à attraper les pilleurs de leur royaume.

Dans ce domaine se développent essentiellement des mercenaires, des artisans du bois fabriquant armes, objets de la vie quotidienne et même des jouets. Leur nourriture se compose uniquement de la récolte dans les buissons et végétaux de la forêt, des ruisseaux coulant à l'intérieur, des animaux sauvages. Les habitants doivent respecter les créatures de la forêt et ne pas les tuer sans avoir réfléchi aux conséquences. Il ne faut pas que les êtres soient en voie de disparition. À l'intérieur de ces maisonnées vivent essentiellement des elfes, un peu plus farouches que les autres, prouvant que la cohabitation avec les humains est possible par leur échange avec les marchands.

Il existe un château dans ce royaume dans l'unique plaine de la région, il tombe littéralement en ruine, possédant tout de même une bulle protectrice empêchant villageois et aventuriers d'y pénétrer. Sur les panneaux d'annonces, une quête a été lancée, celle de découvrir l'intérieur de ce citadelle pour le moment inexploré. Des rumeurs racontent que pour entrer dans le bâtiment, il faudrait un objet bien précis pour ouvrir une sorte de faille.

Une église de la nature et de la terre est visible dans le plus grand arbre de la forêt et du royaume. Fabriquée avec un sol de paille, du bois noir et des sculptures représentant les hommes, les elfes, les animaux de la nature.

Plus les années passent, plus Shinddha observe des paysages qui font battre son cœur d'enfant. Parmi les paysages les plus spectaculaires, il se rappelle de ce pays dans le sable et la chaleur.

Le soleil qui tape dur sur la tête des marchands, obligés de porter des turbans pour se protéger de l'insolation. Marcus, soucieux de son élève, lui apprend comment bien se protéger des coups de chaleur. Avec l'aide de sa cape, il met Shinddha près de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes, que se soit à cause de la chaleur ou par les édifices impressionnants de ce pays. Les maisons sont construites de briques en boue et paille formées à même la pierre. Tous ont une architecture identique. Rectangulaires, toits plats, possédant des fenêtres sans vitre. Les portes sont fermées par des morceaux de bois ou des morceaux de tissus. Les rares magasins possèdent des présentoirs couverts de toile accrochée à leur maison. Les auberges sont sur deux étages, où des paniers contenant des fruits de saisons : des magnifiques baies rougeoyantes, des fruits en forme d'étoiles orangées, de longues racines vertes, des immenses fruits ronds de couleur bleutée, font office de palette de peinture pour ce décor désertique. Les enfants à la peau hâlée par le soleil, courent dans les ruelles avec à leurs mains des jouets en bois, ou en terre cuite. Les petites filles possèdent des poupées de chiffons, de terre cuite ou de paille. La vie paraît modeste, cependant les habitants ne s'en plaignent nullement. Des grands berserks habitent la région. Des chasseurs de dragons et de créatures magiques et une immense église du feu. Faite en pierre noire où des dragons lanceurs de flammes sont sculptés, des pyromages également et des forgerons.

Les voyages forment la jeunesse et font grandir le petit garçon qui atteint l'âge respectable de 12 ans. Marcus est fier de son apprenti qui l'a suivi sans faire le moindre caprice dans une aventure de sa vie. Certes les combats ont été rares, grâce à la bienveillance des mercenaires présents. Shinddha a réussi également à vendre les produits des différentes régions, comprenant davantage les richesses que peut proposer son royaume de naissance. Ce qu'il a exploré avec les marchands n'est pourtant qu'un bref aperçu du monde dans lequel il vit. Le jeunot le sait, le sent. Il veut en connaître davantage, tout en ayant un petit pincement au cœur.

Le précepteur lit dans le regard du petit garçon. Et un soir, dans une auberge, à l'abri de la fraîcheur nocturne du pays du feu, le marchand discute avec son protégé.

 **"J'ai l'impression que tu as envie de retourner dans ton pays. N'est-ce pas ? Il y a quelque chose qui t'attend là-bas."**

Shinddha se sentant percer à jour, essaye d'effacer ce doute dans ses yeux. Cependant, Marcus est loin d'être un ignorant et encore moins stupide. Il caresse doucement les cheveux du jeune apprenti avant de clamer doucement :

 **"Je sais tout de toi, Shinddha Kory. Tu es le troisième dans une fratrie de cinq enfants de Yuki et Lucia Kory. Ils ont une ferme où ils élèvent des animaux et cultivent la terre."**

Le damoiseau reste sans voix devant ces révélations. Il avale bruyamment sa salive en baissant la tête, honteux d'avoir menti à un adulte et de lui avoir fait prendre une telle décision sur l'avenir de l'enfant. Cependant le prince des marchands continue de rire d'une voix forte et assurée.

 **"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais. J'ai demandé à l'aubergiste de prévenir tes parents pendant que je prenais soin de toi. Ton regard m'a plu dès que je t'ai vu. J'avais l'impression de rajeunir et de me revoir plus jeune. Quand je me suis lancé moi-même dans l'aventure des marchands."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Pourquoi m'avoir avoué cela ?"**

 **"Parce que je connais ce regard. Comme toi, j'ai eu envie de retourner dans mon foyer, dans mon pays avant de reprendre la route. C'est bien de voyager. Mais il est nécessaire d'avoir un point d'ancrage quelque part. Je suis sûr que tes parents seraient ravis de te revoir. Nous allons partir demain à l'aube pour retourner dans ton pays. Je l'avais prévu de toute manière."**

Shinddha sourit timidement à son précepteur qui a percé à jour l'adolescent. Car tout le long du voyage qu'il a effectué avec les différents marchands, l'enfant n'a jamais pu enlever de sa tête les images de ses parents et celui de son père protecteur. Certes, il se sentait en sécurité avec Marcus, mais ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec son patriarche. Qu'avec les bras doux et ronds de sa mère. Il voulait retrouver le temps de quelques jours ses frères et sœurs pour partager à nouveau leurs jeux. Shinddha sait qu'il repartira en voyage, qu'il a besoin de connaître le monde. Mais également de revoir les siens.

Après une nuit de sommeil, Marcus, Shinddha et quelques mercenaires se dirigent vers les plaines qui l'on vu naître. Au cours du voyage qui dure des journées, des semaines, l'enfant prie intérieurement que rien ne se soit passé chez lui. Que son père protecteur ne soit pas tombé de tristesse. Que sa mère soit toujours courageuse. Que ses aînés soient toujours forts de leurs convictions, de leurs valeurs. Que ses cadets aient grandi dans la douceur et dans la bonne humeur.

À son arrivée dans les paysages de son enfance, l'adolescent se détache du reste du groupe. Avant de partir, son précepteur l'informe d'un événement important :

 **"Je pars pendant un mois vers mon pays. Je reviendrai te chercher. Profites-en pour te ressourcer et réfléchir à ton avenir. Si tu souhaites continuer à vivre la vie de marchand, ou si tu désire rester chez toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir accueilli avec moi. Je ne regrette pas mon choix."**

Sur ces belles paroles, seul face à ces paysages qui l'ont vu grandir jusqu'à ces sept ans, Shinddha se dirige vers une route qui lui est familière. Celle du chemin de sa maison. En marchant, le préadolescent réfléchit aux mots qu'il dira pour présenter ses excuses à ses parents, d'être parti sans leur permission. Le jeune garçon s'imagine la rage de son patriarche et de la sanction qui lui tombera sur le coin du nez. Il aurait voulu rebrousser chemin, mais il ne serait pas un homme. Peut-être que sa famille aurait besoin de lui. Doucement, un pas après l'autre, il approche de la demeure familiale, qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Aussi grande, impressionnante œuvre de la Bonne mère Blanche qui a cédé sa maison au couple et ont créé leur foyer, accueillant leur descendance. Au loin, Shinddha voit deux silhouettes qu'il croit reconnaître. Son cœur rate un battement, avant de se rendre discrètement vers les silhouettes de son père et d'Akito. Père et fils continuent de travailler la terre, avant d'entendre les pas de leur invité. Yuki est le premier à lever la tête.

 **"Shinddha."** souffle le père de famille en regardant son fils, avec une voix froide.

 **"Je suis rentré papa. Excuse-moi de..."** commence le fils avant de sentir les bras de son père le serrant contre son torse. L'enfant peut sentir les larmes et les hoquets de son patriarche, les caresses dans ses cheveux. Shinddha l'entend murmurer doucement :

 **"Mon fils, mon Shinddha. Je suis tellement heureux."** continue-t-il avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui, l'observant de haut en bas en ne retenant pas ses pleurs de joie qui se mélangent avec son sourire. **"Tu as tellement grandi."**

Entre temps, Akito a prévenu toute la famille du retour du garçon fugueur à la maison. Immédiatement, Lucia se précipite à la porte et admire le père et le descendant en train de pleurer tous deux heureux de se revoir et de sentir qu'ils sont aussi attachés l'un à l'autre.

 **"Mes enfants, nous allons préparer une belle fête. Akito, va chercher Kairi au village. Nans, Flore-Hélène, allez en ville acheter un gros gâteau pour fêter le retour de votre frère. Nous allons passer une belle soirée en famille. Profitons de cet instant."**

Aussitôt, les frères et la petite sœur partent dans toutes les directions données, heureux du retour de leur frère et prêts à fêter cet événement.

Laissant les deux hommes en train de se consoler afin de les suivre dans les préparatifs.

 **"Je vais vous raconter ce que j'ai vécu avec Marcus le prince des marchands."**

 _ **À suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'incendie

_**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier :**_

 _ **\- Riorim : Merci pour tes commentaires sur les précédents chapitres. Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Je suis également contente que la famille se retrouve et ne meurt pas tout de suite. Un peu de gaieté dans ce monde de brute. huhu.**_

 _ **\- Lorinea : Et non, je n'ai pas encore tué la famille, mais je crois que tu va bientôt être servie. ^^ Merci pour tes commentaires riches en conseils pour améliorer mes écrits. Cela m'aide énormément. Il y aura encore quelques pléonasmes je pense, j'espère en avoir fait moins dans ce chapitre. On croise les doigts.**_

 _ **\- Peter Queen : Tu as mit le doigt sur LE détail que je n'avais pas envisagé. Mais du coup ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire, car quand j'ai relu le chapitre, cela pouvait en effet paraître comme un enlévement. J'aurai pu ajouter peut être des détails, ou une autorisation ou...Bref, c'est passé. xD Je suis contente que les descriptions des pays t'ont plu.**_

 _ **Bon, sortez vos mouchoirs maintenant, car je pense que vous en aurez besoin.**_

 _ **Bacciolino.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Incendie.**_

* * *

Une grande table à la nappe blanche. Des mets de fêtes. Des boissons précieuses et autour de ce meuble, la famille au complet ayant invité des amis pour fêter le retour de leur fils, Shinddha.

L'adolescent est gêné par autant d'opulence, ayant craint l'affrontement avec son père, il s'est retrouvé au contraire dans une grande accolade paternelle et surtout une fête lui étant dédiée. Sa mère a tout préparé, le sourire aux lèvres. Les frères et sœurs ne sont pas jaloux de cette attention portée sur lui. Comprenant que leurs géniteurs ont accordé toute leur attention sur eux, pendant que Shinddha était parti. Qu'ils ont eu droit à leur anniversaire. A d'autres présents pour fêter leurs réussites. Contrairement à Shinddha.

Le jeune garçon offre à toute sa famille les exploits de son voyage et quelques étrennes récoltées pour chacun d'entre eux, selon l'endroit qu'il a visité.

Pour son frère ainé, Akito, il a pris une sculpture en forme de chien volant, créature magique vivant dans les forêts où des artisans travaillent le bois.

Pour sa sœur ainée, Kairi, il a ramené un livre de contes et légendes du pays de l'eau, où la culture est reine et les connaissances sont précieuses.

Pour sa sœur cadette, Flore-Hélène, il a acheté une poupée réalisée dans une résine étrange, blanche comme la neige, possédant des cheveux de soie et des yeux de cristal, une tenue légère volant au vent. On raconte que si cette poupée est accrochée à la fenêtre, cela empêchera la pluie de venir. Shinddha l'a trouvée lors d'un de ses voyages dans un pays où le vent est roi, où des étranges machines volantes sont fabriquées par des inventeurs loufoques. Où se mêlent également les traditions ancestrales et la magie.

Pour son frère cadet, Nans, un instrument à vent fabriqué dans un coquillage. Avec six trous sur le dessus, deux en dessous et un bec pour souffler à l'intérieur. La légende raconte que cet instrument sert sur les navires à faire fuir le brouillard.

Il n'a nullement oublié des présents pour ses parents.

Pour sa mère, un magnifique manteau fabriqué par la main d'une couturière habitant un petit village.

Pour son père, une dague de fer forgée dans le pays du feu, avec sur son manche une tête de dragon, dont le corps forme l'accroche et les pattes viennent entourer l'épée.

Après avoir raconté ses péripéties, son voyage, ses rencontres avec les mystères de ce monde, Shinddha écoute sa famille racontant ce qu'ils ont vécu pendant son absence.

Akito a continué son travail à la ferme familiale. Prêt à la reprendre si nécessaire. Il a rencontré une jeune demoiselle du nom de Laura et leur couple semble fonctionner. Une jeune fille aime la nature et les animaux. De temps à autres, la demoiselle vient à la ferme pour les aider à s'en occuper.

Kairi a réussi ses études pour devenir professeur dans ce village. Enseignant tous les jours aux enfants le nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent lire, écrire, ainsi que la passion des animaux et l'apprentissage dans d'autres métiers. Les enfants de 5 à 13 ans se réunissent tous les matins dans l'école construite pour eux. L'après-midi, les enfants qui en ont l'âge, vont à leur apprentissage chez le corps de métier choisi. Les autres boivent les histoires racontées par la demoiselle, ou s'occupent des animaux de la ferme. Contrairement à son frère, elle n'a pas trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Consacrant beaucoup de son temps à l'éducation des enfants.

Flore-Hélène, jolie petite demoiselle, va au matin dans la classe de Kairi. Puis dans l'après midi, elle se rend chez l'herboriste pour l'aider dans ses manipulations. Souvent, avec les autres apprentis et leur précepteur, ils vont à la cueillette pour récupérer les plantes nécessaires aux soins des villageois. Instruite, elle connaît quelle plante soigne le rhume, celle qui aide contre les migraines, celle qui lutte contre les nausées. En plus de sa connaissance, la demoiselle est très appréciée des jeunes hommes allant dans la boutique. Beaucoup d'entre eux essayent de la courtiser. Mais un seul a réussi à percer son petit cœur de jeune enfant. Un garçonnet qui travaille dans la forge non loin de chez eux. Il est frêle et fragile, cependant il possède un cœur énorme. Quand quelqu'un a besoin de nourriture, d'aide pour des travaux, le petit garçon arrête ses jeux pour leur prêter main forte. De temps en temps, le forgeron laisse partir son apprenti pour accompagner la jeune demoiselle dans les bois avec son précepteur, afin de pouvoir la suivre et lui porter ses affaires. Par ailleurs, le jeune garçon ramenait au forgeron des bûches de bois pour allumer son feu dans la forge.

Nans, le plus jeune et le plus sociable, a fait fureur dans la ville. En improvisant des minis spectacles de chants sur la place. Racontant sa vie à la ferme et les contes que les plus âgées lui ont appris. Il les met après en chant et les enseigne aux autres enfants. Les chante devant les plus âgés pour égayer leurs journées. Le petit garçon allait au matin dans la classe de sa sœur aînée, pourtant il n'a pas encore trouvé la carrière dans laquelle il allait se tourner.

Aucun des enfants n'a envie de partir de la ville qu'ils connaissent, préférant exercer leurs arts sur ces terres.

Ce que Shinddha comprend mieux maintenant, après avoir visiter tous ces paysages. Ayant vu tous ces mondes. Il comprend que des gens ne peuvent pas ressentir cette envie de parcourir les étendues vastes, les plaines fleuries, les déserts envoûtants, les montagnes gelées. Il faut un autre regard et contrairement à lui, ne pas avoir peur de tout laisser sur place. De rythmer leur journée de bonjours et d'au revoir. Voir d'adieux.

La fête bat son plein, les invités dansent. Nans chante pour son frère, accompagné à l'instrument par Kairi. Akito et son père servent les boissons. Flore-Hélène et sa mère amènent les plats. Il fait bon vivre dans la chaumière.

La fatigue arrive bien vite. Les frères et sœurs travaillant le lendemain partent se coucher dans leur chambre commune. Les aînés portant leurs cadets qui se sont assoupis à force de faire la fête. La mère aide ses enfants à les border et leur apposer leur baiser rituel du soir pour les emmener dans le pays des songes.

Au salon, ne reste que le père de famille et Shinddha. Les invités sont partis rejoindre leurs chaumières. Face à face, les deux hommes s'observent en silence. L'apprenti marchand a appris à veiller le soir, grâce aux vendeurs. Le père de famille lui a l'habitude de se coucher plus tard aussi, étant un ancien voyageur. Le silence est rompu par la question de Yuki.

 **"Combien de temps vas-tu rester ?"**

Shinddha regarde son père avant de lui répondre avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **"Marcus m'a dit qu'il reviendrait dans un mois. Que je dois réfléchir si j'ai envie de rester ici, ou repartir avec lui. Il a su me percer à jour très tôt."**

 **"Et qu'en penses-tu ? Souhaites-tu repartir ?"**

À cette question, le préadolescent réfléchit sérieusement. Il comprend qu'il a de grandes attaches dans cette famille. Dans sa région. Mais il sent qu'à l'intérieur de lui, une envie irrésistible, l'appel à l'aventure.

 **"Je crois que je vais repartir. Il y a tellement de royaumes à découvrir. Les plus beaux châteaux, tout comme les endroits les plus modestes et les plus désertiques. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?"**

À cela, le père de famille sourit avant de caresser hardiment les cheveux de son fils et de lui avouer un secret.

 **"Tu sais, si j'ai eu si peur pour toi, c'est qu'avant de rencontrer ta mère, j'étais également un voyageur. Je connaissais les difficultés qu'on peut rencontrer sur les voyages. Peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas. Je sens que ce Marcus, saura t'épauler dans tes voyages et t'appuyer pour apprendre de nouvelles connaissances. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé ta voie."** continue le patriarche avant de retirer sa main des cheveux de son enfant. **"Bien, nous devrions nous coucher maintenant. Demain, je vais te montrer ce qui a changé dans le village pour que tu puisses y reprendre tes marques pendant ton séjour."**

Sur ces paroles, les deux hommes remontent dans leurs chambres respectives. Yuki repartant avec sa femme pour se coucher dans leur chambre commune et Shinddha partageant sa nuit avec celle de ses frères et sœurs. Retrouvant sa chambre d'enfant. Il pose ses affaires sur le sol, se change, observe ses frangins et frangines paisiblement endormis. Un sourire nait sur son visage, avant de se rendre dans les draps de son lit, propre, neuf, et de s'endormir dans de beaux songes.

Au dehors, dans la nuit noire, des discussions étranges se profilent devant la devanture de la maison. Des ombres qui crochètent délicatement la serrure de la ferme, font taire les bêtes, rendent inoffensifs même les plus petits animaux.

Ils réussissent dans la discrétion la plus totale à pénétrer dans le bâtiment amélioré par les mains de Kory et de sa femme.

 **"Maître, nous avons réussi. Nous sommes chez les Kory. Que faisons-nous ?"** murmure une ombre fluette proche d'une autre immense qui observe la cheminée. Doucement, la seconde prend quelques braises avant de les jeter au sol.

 **"Brûlez-moi tout. Que cette famille soit consumée par les flammes. Que la destinée des Kory s'éteigne aujourd'hui pour nous permettre à nous de vivre plus longtemps. Que cela serve d'exemple pour tous ceux qui essaye de nous barrer la route. Pour que les personnes nous craignent davantage et hurlent de peur en notre présence."**

 **"Bien maître"** répond la première ombre avant de faire des signes vers l'extérieur de la maison. Rapidement, des silhouettes prennent possession du bâtiment pour déverser non loin de toutes les pièces des accélérateurs de flammes. Des huiles produites exprès pour consumer tout ce qui peut l'être. Tout se fait avec rapidité et ardeur. En moins d'une minute, ils ont fini leur travail et se redirige vers l'extérieur de la maison. La seconde ombre, surnommée maître, accroche un fils vers la clé pour fermer cette porte et ensuite la faire tomber afin de la récupérer et de piéger ces personnes.

La cheminée allumée produit des petites étincelles. Et les quelques braises sortant de son antre viennent tomber sur le liquide apposé sur le sol, les murs et le plafond. Sans aucune difficulté, le gentil tison se transforme en de menaçantes et cruelles flammes dévorant tout sur leur passage.

Le sommeil de Shinddha est perturbé en entendant les cris et les appels de ses aînés. Il s'éveille, les yeux encore embrumés par ses rêves, ainsi que par la fatigue. Cependant, son corps et son esprit se réveillent rapidement à l'odeur et la vue des flammes parcourant toute la pièce, ne laissant qu'une légère ouverture vers la porte. Sans réfléchir, les aînés attrapent leurs cadets et courent en direction des escaliers.

Là, son père et sa mère arrivent en même temps. La chaleur est intense et lèche tout sur son passage. Le plancher en bois, le toit, les dessins que Yuki, le père de famille, a réalisé, preuve de ses voyages. La fumée pénètre dans les narines des enfants. Rapidement, tous se mettent à genoux pour récupérer l'air qui se trouve sur le sol. Doucement, ils vont dans la salle de vie. Le père avance en premier, ouvrant la marche, la mère de famille ferme la rangée en poussant sa descendance vers le bas. Tout doucement, faisant attention à ce que les marches ne s'effondrent pas sous leur poids, les enfants passent un à un dans l'escalier. Les plus jeunes étant toujours dans les bras de leurs aînés afin de passer plus rapidement. Shinddha ouvrant la marche avec son père. Soudain, un bruit fracassant se fait entendre. L'intégralité de l'escalier s'effondre sous le poids d'une grande partie de la famille, qui finit sur le sol. De son point de vue, Shinddha observe sa mère étant restée à l'étage supérieur, coincée entre plusieurs poutres de la maison qui se sont effondrées. Celles qui sont décoratives et non pas essentielles au maintient de la bâtisse. Shinddha souhaite sauter et courir vers sa mère, mais les flammes emportent déjà la dame qui plaque ses mains en signe de prière. Espérant que le reste de sa famille lui survivra.

Sans attendre, en reculant devant cette horreur, légèrement blessé, Shinddha rejoint ses frères et sœurs pour tenter de sortir. Les pleurs résonnent, les toussotements aussi. Les cris et les appels au secours. Ils sont dans la pièce de vie et voient avec horreur l'incendie prendre plus d'intensité. Plus de force pour les engloutir. D'une vitesse ralentie, avec une grande vigilance, le père et Shinddha se jettent dans les flammes pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Essayant de l'ouvrir. Hélas, la poignée et chaude et quand le père tente d'ouvrir la porte, sa main recule au contact de la chaleur combinée aux flammes. Voyant son père reculer, Shinddha attrape un morceau de tissu encore net, entoure sa main pour se jeter sur la poignée et essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas la chaleur qui cause des dégâts, mais le fait que la porte soit fermée à clé.

Jetant un regard inquiet vers son père, Shinddha réclame à son patriarche une solution à leur problème. Sans hésiter, Yuki utilise tout son corps pour se projeter contre la porte et tenter de la faire céder. Shinddha l'imite, ainsi qu'Akito. Aucun des trois hommes ne s'aperçoit immédiatement que Kairi, restée en arrière avec les plus jeunes, se fait entourer par les flammes. Ce n'est que quand elle pousse un terrible hurlement de douleur, mélangé aux pleurs et cris de désespoir des plus petits, qu'Akito, Yuki et Shinddha osent enfin se retourner. Au lieu des visages éplorés de leur famille, ils ne voient que des cadavres attaqués par les flammes, bougeant leurs derniers membres, poussant leurs derniers râles. Une odeur horrible titille leurs narines. Une puanteur de corps calcinés, le parfum de la mort. N'espérant qu'une chose : vivre, les trois hommes donnent toutes leurs forces pour sortir de cette fournaise et découvrir ce qui a provoqué cet incendie. Pouvoir se venger.

Les gonds de la porte cèdent, par le poids de la chaleur et la force décuplée des trois hommes, qui même blessés sont capables de grandes choses. Hélas pour eux, la maison a été fragilisée par l'incendie et le fait de détruire la porte a engendré des dégâts sur les murs porteurs. Sentant arriver le drame, Yuki et Akito attrapent les bras de Shinddha pour le projeter vers l'extérieur, alors que la bâtisse s'effondre sur eux deux.

Interloqué, incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, Shinddha essaye de respirer du mieux qu'il le peut. Il s'allonge sur le sol, essayant de récupérer l'air frais et pur de l'extérieur, mais l'adolescent n'y arrive que difficilement. Cette difficulté étant due à la fumée qu'il a respiré à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, l'ayant brûlée de l'extérieur en plus de l'intérieur. Ses bras, ses jambes, son visage, ses cheveux. Même ses poumons, sa gorge, sa langue sont complètement brûlés. Par ailleurs, la fumée épaisse était toxique et empêche le sang d'attraper les molécules de dioxygène qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie. En observant le reste de la maison brûlée, Shinddha constate qu'il est le seul survivant. Du moins pour les quelques minutes qu'il lui reste à vivre. Il rampe difficilement à la force de ses bras pour s'éloigner du brasier, avec comme seul motivation la vengeance. Son corps lui rappelle qu'il est en trop mauvaise santé pour pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Personne à l'horizon ne s'inquiète de son sort. Après tout, c'est l'époque hivernale. La population ne s'apercevra du danger qu'une fois qu'une seconde maison sera attaquée par les flammes.

Soudain, le jeune adolescent n'arrive plus à respirer. Il cherche à se positionner du mieux qu'il peut pour attraper le plus d'air frais possible. Rien n'y fait. Les toxines ont pris le dessus sur l'oxygène. Ses lèvres commencent à devenir bleues. Des lumières brillent devant ses yeux. Shinddha sent encore la morsure des flammes sur sa peau et à l'intérieur de son corps. Malheureusement, ses yeux se brument et plus aucun espoir ne naît en lui.

Tout doucement, il sombre dans l'inconnu, la peur, l'angoisse de la mort.

Son cœur cesse de battre, tandis qu'un étrange individu s'approche de lui et de cette maison calcinée.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu triste je vous l'accorde.**

 **J'espère que la boîte de mouchoirs n'y passera pas.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Renaissance par l'eau

_**Encore un grand merci à Lorinea (tes conseils me sont très utiles pour progresser malgré ma dyslexie. ^^)**_

 ** _A Riorim (Tient, voici un paquet de mouchoir.)_**

 ** _A Mina Jenkins (j'espère que ton petit coeur survivra pour continuer à suivre cette fiction.)_**

 ** _Et à tous les anonymes qui suivent cette fiction._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à commenter, cela me fait plaisir d'avoir votre retour sur l'histoire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Renaissance par l'eau.**_

* * *

Le noir complet, incommensurable, insaisissable. Dans cette ambiance froide, sombre, ne laissant pénétrer aucune source de lumière. Doucement, les yeux de Shinddha s'ouvrent dans cet espace étrange et indéfinissable. Ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et arrivent à distinguer ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Il est dans une sorte de liquide. Il se sent non pas dans une bulle, mais directement dans le produit aqueux. Il voit qu'il est dans le fond d'une sorte d'abysse, près des pierres océaniques, près du sable au plus profond des océans.

Il ne comprend pas. Est-il mort ? Est-il dans le purgatoire ? Pourquoi est-il tout seul ? La solitude peut être due à sa désobéissance envers ses parents. Une isolation qui le pèse, dont il croit qu'il est enfermé jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pendant que l'adolescent réfléchit à toutes ces questions, Shinddha pose sa main devant ses yeux et est étonné. Elle n'a pas sa forme habituelle. En se regardant du mieux qu'il le peut, il remarque qu'il n'est plus l'adolescent de 12 ans revenu dans sa maison. Sa main est semblable à celle d'un nourrisson venant de naître. L'étonnement provoque l'ouverture en grand de ses yeux, tout en la tournant dans tous les sens. Le pré pubère ne comprend pas la raison de cette forme. Il se rappelle des écrits et des histoires racontées par les anciens, de la vie après la mort. D'après eux, s'ils ont accompli de bonnes actions, les personnes peuvent entrer dans l'éden, un endroit lumineux, calme, reposant, où elles peuvent observer les vivants. En revanche, si elles ont accompli des actes criminels ou impurs, alors elles tombent dans le pandémonium, une chaleur ardente et infernale. Le repos y est impossible. Les personnes se rappellent de tous les crimes qu'elles ont commis. Qu'elles ont vécus dans leur vie.

Cependant, ce que Shinddha vit actuellement, il ne l'a jamais entendu. Ni de cet endroit, ni d'un effet où il deviendrait un nourrisson.  
Une étrange lueur se matérialise un peu plus loin. Se rapproche doucement de lui, d'une manière étrange, lente. De loin l'apprenti marchand croit reconnaitre des fils illuminés approchant à sa rencontre. Après quelques minutes, il voit une méduse géante qui est en face de lui avec un immense bulbe et des tas de tentacules transparents produisant une grande et intense lumière.

Brusquement, il se sent grandir. Ses doigts s'allongent. Le pré pubère commence à se déployer pour passer de l'état de nourrisson à bambin. Il arrive à se poser à quatre pattes et sentir sous ses doigts, non pas du sable mais de la roche. Ou du moins, ce qu'il pense en être.  
Il s'étonne de ne pas sentir l'eau entrer dans sa bouche. Qu'il y respire comme à la surface.

Brutalement, l'apprenti marchand se sent soulevé par quelque chose provenant du sol. Ce dernier n'est pas composé de pierre, mais d'écailles d'une tortue géante qui se met à nager dans cet étrange océan. Shinddha s'accroche comme il le peut sur cette créature. Ses petits doigts glissent légèrement sur la carapace de l'être aquatique. Il voit un banc de poisson passer non loin de lui, aux couleurs exotiques et rêveuses, aux formes incroyables. Shinddha constate que son corps a encore grandi. Il n'est plus un bambin, il a atteint l'âge de l'enfance. Celui où l'on commence à prendre un peu son indépendance. L'âge où il est parti voyager dans le monde avec les marchands. Où il a quitté son foyer. Sa force décuplée, le petit être arrive à escalader plus facilement sur la carapace de la tortue. La créature essaye de remonter à la surface entre les différentes ondes marines qui tentent de la descendre. L'être marin résiste comme l'enfant. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne lâchent cette idée de leur tête. Même si au fond d'eux, ils ne comprennent pas la raison qui les pousse à agir ainsi. Ils savent seulement qu'ils doivent le faire.

Shinddha sent qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ce n'est pas à cause de l'eau qui l'entoure, ni par la vitesse avec laquelle ils circulent dans ces trous océaniques. Plus il remonte à la surface, plus les images de ce qu'il s'est passé avant de se retrouver dans ces profondeurs abyssales, lui traverse l'esprit. Il repense à cet incendie qui a ravagé sa maison. La tentative de fuite avec ses frères et sœurs. Sa mère priant en périssant sous les flammes à l'étage. Un goût acide pénètre dans sa bouche. Des larmes se forment dans le coin de ses yeux. Mais Shinddha ne veut pas oublier tous ses visages. Il veut remonter à la surface et retrouver les individus qui les ont tués. Qui l'a tué aussi.

Un nombre conséquent de petits poissons viennent entourer la tortue, pour l'aider à voyager. Ils forment un banc de protection face à des immenses requins noirs aux dents de sang et aux yeux rougeoyant de fureur. Shinddha a peur de lâcher prise et de se faire happer par l'une de ses créatures démoniaques. La tortue augmente sa vitesse de croisière à sa grande surprise. Il sent qu'une force incroyable essaye de les repousser alors qu'ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres de la surface, qu'il voit se refléter la lueur du soleil, symbole de vie et d'espoir.

L'espoir s'assombrit, quand le jeune garçon revoit dans son esprit la mort de son aîné et de son père. Offrant en sacrifice leurs vies pour la sienne. Une vie qu'il a cru perdre en sortant de la maison qui s'est effondrée devant ses yeux. La difficulté à respirer en sortant de la fournaise est très différente à celle qu'il ressent actuellement. L'eau dans lequel il arrivait à respirer pénètre finalement dans sa bouche et ses poumons. Demandant à l'enfant de passer en apnée.  
Ses forces l'abandonne, Shinddha sent qu'il lâche la carapace de la torture. Il voit la gueule d'un immense requin s'approcher de lui pour le croquer de toutes ses dents. Un dauphin d'un blanc immaculé passe et par instinct de survie, l'enfant se rattrape à lui.

Plus rapide que la tortue, le dauphin emmène son petit protégé vers la surface, pendant que les créatures marines pacifiques protègent leur fuite.  
 ** _"Accroche-toi, Shinddha Kory. La vie est difficile. L'acquisition d'un pouvoir engendre des responsabilités. Mais je sais que tu sauras utiliser ma puissance avec grande sagesse. Il faut que tu vives."_**

Shinddha est surpris d'entendre une voix dans cet espace aqueux. Surtout provenir du dauphin qui vient de le sauver. L'enfant redevient l'adolescent qu'il était avant de mourir et voit la surface être proche. Le prince des océans saute hors de l'eau, faisant respirer le pré pubère à pleins poumons, avant de ressentir une vive douleur. Comme s'il respirait l'air pour la première fois de sa vie. Une souffrance intense et désagréable qui l'oblige à pousser le plus puissant cri que son corps peut produire.

Un hurlement, des halètements, Shinddha se réveille dans un étrange couchage dans une maison faite de bois et de paille. L'adolescent s'observe en se demandant comment il a pu survivre après un tel drame. Où se trouvait-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Les brûlures sont visibles et le font souffrir. Il n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot, le moindre gémissement pour essayer de se faire comprendre. De poser les questions qu'il a en tête. Pendant plusieurs jours, il reste silencieux face aux nombreuses personnes, essentiellement composées de femmes. Il entend quelques mots comme : destinée, élémentaire d'eau, renaissance, de pouvoirs que ce dernier possède. À part cela, personne ne semble prendre en considération ses sentiments d'être humain. Il n'est qu'un objet, qu'une créature aux yeux des autres.

Même la plus âgée des femmes, la sorcière rouge, au regard vitreux, à la voix froide et claire, raconte qu'il devrait laisser s'effacer sa partie humaine pour laisser l'être magique qu'il est devenu afin de libérer toute sa puissance. D'être vénérer pour être une créature supérieure aux êtres humains.

La seule personne qui a su déceler sa souffrance, est Dania. L'une des filles de la sorcière rouge. Elle a senti ses peurs et ses craintes. Elle a accepté sa partie humaine. Elle lui a pansé ses blessures tout en l'écoutant pleurer la mort de sa famille.

Après quelques jours de repos, Shinddha a retrouvé suffisamment de forces pour pouvoir poser enfin ses questions.

 **"Où suis-je ? De quoi ces personnes parlent ? Qu'est-ce qu'un élémentaire ?"**

L'adolescent voit la demoiselle se rapprocher de lui, en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle continue à panser ses plaies. Elle prononce d'une voix douce et paisible :

 **"Je m'appelle Dania. Je t'ai trouvé non loin de la rivière qui traverse notre village. Tu étais inconscient et couvert de blessures. Je t'ai ramené à notre village pour te soigner. Tu es resté inconscient pendant plusieurs jours. Est-ce que je peux te demander ton nom ?"**

 **"Shinddha Kory."** prononce difficilement l'adolescent avant de poser la question la plus difficile dans sa vie. **"Est-ce que tu as trouvé d'autres survivants ?"  
**  
La demoiselle baisse les yeux tout en hochant négativement de la tête. Le jeune homme est en proie au doute et au désespoir. La tristesse, la haine déchire son être. Les hurlements et les cris remplissent le petit espace qui lui est réservé. Personne n'ose entrer dans la pièce. Seule Dania est restée avec le jeune adolescent pour le maintenir. Afin qu'il ne se blesse pas davantage à cause de ses mouvements. Même si les cris sont brutaux et incessants, la demoiselle ne le lâche pas. Elle se sent responsable de lui. Elle l'a trouvé, soigné pendant des jours et n'ose pas l'abandonner à son sort. Alors qu'il vient de souffrir de la perte de ses proches. La jeune fille serait elle-même affligée de voir sa sœur aînée ou sa mère mourir. Et qu'elle se retrouve dans un endroit inconnu, n'ayant aucun repaire et ne pouvant même pas se défendre.

Plusieurs heures passent avant que les hurlements ne cessent, que les larmes se sèchent sur son visage. L'adolescent s'effondre de fatigue dans les bras de Dania. D'une main douce et fragile, l'adolescente panse les blessures rouvertes du damoiseau. Soigne les brûlures, tout en berçant le jeune homme par des paroles douces.

 **"Je vais t'aider. Je vais te soigner. Je t'en prie, ne meure pas. Reste avec moi."**

Au début de sa convalescence, le jeune garçon refuse de s'alimenter, de se laisser soigner ou approcher par quiconque. Même la sorcière rouge qui tente de lui faire accepter sa nature élémentaire n'arrive pas à atteindre le blessé. Cependant Shinddha se calme avec la présence de Dania. Peut-être parce qu'elle a été la seule à le considérer comme un humain, que lorsqu'il pleure, elle ne fuit pas la tente en le laissant seul. Elle l'écoute et le berce dans ses bras. Même s'il la rejette de toute son âme, la demoiselle revient à chaque fois. Elle tente de lui faire manger un peu de nourriture. Lui apporte des boissons sucrées venant des villes voisines afin de l'alimenter et qu'il reprenne des forces.

 **"Je t'en prie."** supplie Dania chaque jour. **"Je ne souhaite pas que tu meures. Moi aussi j'ai connu la douleur de perdre un être cher. Mon père."  
**  
En entendant cette confidence, le regard de l'adolescent reprend un peu conscience dans la réalité. Comme un déclic lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul dans ce monde à être orphelin.

 **"Des étranges créatures l'ont emporté alors que je n'étais qu'une petite fille. Pendant la nuit. Il a essayé de me protéger et s'est sacrifié pour moi. Ma mère, la sorcière rouge, n'a rien pu faire. Ma grande sœur Dina et moi sommes restées toutes les deux en larmes pendant des semaines. Nous avions peur de perdre d'autres êtres chers. J'avais peur de perdre ma mère et ma grande sœur."**

Elle marque une pause en regardant les yeux de Shinddha qui se tourne vers elle. Avec quelques regrets, serrant les poings contre sa tenue, la demoiselle si forte lors des pleurs du jeune homme avoue ses faiblesses.

 **"Je sais que j'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour me défendre et pour protéger les êtres qui me sont chers. Alors j'ai décidé d'acquérir cette force. La magie que notre mère nous a enseignée afin de la protéger de cette créature. Pour conserver l'équilibre entre les forces magiques. Je voulais défendre les autres et me défendre aussi, pour que personne d'autre ne soit en danger par ma faute."**

L'adolescent est touché par le visage de la demoiselle qui tente de cacher sa faiblesse. De montrer son exemple de se fortifier pour aller vers son but : se protéger et défendre ses proches. Lui n'avait plus rien.

 **"J'ai voulu te protéger aussi. Quand je t'ai trouvé dans cette rivière, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te défende. Non pas parce que tu es un demi-élémentaire comme ma mère le croit. Mais parce que tu avais besoin d'aide. J'ai envie de croire que je peux être utile à quelqu'un. Que tout mes efforts ne sont pas vains."**

La peine de la demoiselle fait fondre la carapace de Shinddha qui s'approche de l'adolescente. Il rattrape les quelques perles salées qui courent sur sa joue. En l'observant avec ses blessures sur son visage, Shinddha se rend compte que sa vie a encore de la valeur pour une personne. Celle qui l'a sauvé. Alors qu'enfant elle n'a rien pu faire pour aider son père. Qu'elle s'est forgé son caractère pour tenter de vaincre ce qui l'effraye dans le noir. Ce petit bout de femme qui est resté à ses côtés pendant qu'il a hurlé de toutes ses forces, sa peine, ses craintes. Elle a été à ses côtés, l'a écouté, l'a bercé dans ses bras, l'a soigné. Finalement, elle est la pierre qui l'a soutenu dans les vagues des difficultés de la vie. Elle est son phare au sein des ténèbres.

Avec une voix douce et d'une main délicate, le blessé détaille le visage de la demoiselle de ses doigts fins.

 **"Tu as su me sauver. Alors tu n'as rien à regretter. Je te dois la vie. Je te dois tout."** souffle Shinddha en approchant son visage du sien.

Aucune explication scientifique ne pourrait expliquer ce qui se passe dans les cerveaux des deux jeunes. Était-ce par pitié l'un envers l'autre ? Par projection ? Ou alors autre chose ? Des sentiments ? Ceux que la sorcière rouge a toujours indiqué être inutiles et faibles. Qu'ils représentent le plus gros défaut de l'être humain. Dania ne comprend pas l'opinion de sa mère sur ce sujet. Et peu importe les conséquences, leurs lèvres se touchent, la chaleur de leurs peaux se mélange. Les yeux se ferment et les secondes deviennent une éternité.

Les deux adolescents ne veulent pas se quitter. Dania sait qu'elle ne doit pas s'approcher davantage de cet homme, qui la quittera sûrement un jour, une fois qu'il sera soigné. Mais elle se le représente comme un animal blessé dont elle doit prendre soin. Shinddha quant à lui, ressent cette envie d'être vivant. De partager un instant de chaleur, de sentiments, d'appartenance à quelqu'un. Un lien pour ne pas sombrer dans les abysses de la folie. Ensemble, ils partagent plus qu'une simple nuit. Sans aucun mot, leurs sentiments se font ressentir. À la lumière de la pleine lune, entre les blessures du corps et de l'esprit, les deux jeunes gens finissent par sceller l'un envers l'autre un pacte qui lie leur mémoire à tout jamais. Malgré la douleur, les larmes qui s'effacent dans la satisfaction de leur communion passionné. De leur envie de rester liés l'un à l'autre. Ce sentiment pourrait être juste un simple échange d'une nuit, une aventure passagère qui ne reste pas gravée dans le corps et l'esprit des jeunes gens. Pourtant Shinddha et Dania sentent la passion perdurer.

La demoiselle continue de prendre soin de son blessé, lui enseignant ce qu'est un élémentaire d'eau. Qu'il est devenu lui-même un demi-élémentaire après sa mort. Il possède de grands pouvoirs qui parcourent son corps. Des pouvoirs que la sorcière rouge aimerait lui développer pour arriver à la transcendance, perdre sa partie humaine pour ne laisser parler que son pouvoir.

Le jeune homme refuse de se défaire de tout ce qui fait de lui un humain. Sa colère, sa rage, son envie de vengeance et surtout, l'affection qu'il porte envers Dania. Ensemble, ils partagent de longs moments de complicité, d'union. Tout doucement le jeune homme se reconstruit avec cette douce demoiselle, qui croit en la destinée. Elle pense que son avenir se joue dans les mains de cet homme. Seulement, l'esprit de Shinddha n'est pas uniquement bercé par les doux mots de sa chère et tendre. Durant tout ce temps où il est resté dans ce village, les envies des autres habitantes se font entendre. Elles rêvent qu'il soit un grand élémentaire, puissant et les protégeant pour toujours. Mais lui a toujours sa vengeance dans son cœur et le besoin de connaître la raison qui a poussé des personnes à les assassiner, lui et sa famille. Un jour, tandis que des marchands traversent l'endroit pour se rendre dans un autre village, il entend leur discussion. Ce derniers racontent qu'un intendant a racheté l'endroit où il a vécu. Il aurait offert une sépulture à sa famille. Curieux de savoir la raison de cette générosité, Shinddha ressent le besoin de retourner d'où il vient pour savoir enfin la vérité.  
Une nuit de pleine lune, alors que tout le monde dort profondément, Shinddha prépare ses affaires pour partir dans la direction de sa vengeance. Personne n'est au courant de son départ. Sauf Dania qui a compris les sentiments, les envies et la raison qui le pousse à partir. Mais la demoiselle le supplie :

 **"Je t'en prie Shinddha. Ne pars pas. Le village, ma mère, ma sœur... J'AI BESOIN DE TOI !"** pleure-t-elle.

L'adolescent n'est pas insensible à ses larmes. Cependant, la rage est plus forte que l'Amour. Doucement, il pose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa promise avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 **"Je reviendrai Dania. Je te le promets. Attends-moi s'il te plaît."**

Dans les larmes et les supplications, Shinddha part avec une douleur au cœur. Celle d'abandonner la demoiselle qui lui a sauvé la vie. Du moins pendant quelques semaines, le temps de voyager jusqu'à son village natal.

Arrivé dans le lieu qu'il a connu étant enfant, le demi-élémentaire se retrouve devant l'endroit où a habité ses proches. Il y trouve une croix où il est inscrit : "Ici repose la famille Kory"

Pendant quelques minutes, l'adolescent se met à genoux et se met à prier. Non pas pour sa résurrection, dont il ne comprend pas le sens. Mais pour le repos éternel de toute sa famille. Il espère que tous ont rejoint l'éden et qu'ils vivent heureux ensemble là-bas.

Les larmes coulent alors qu'il répète le geste que sa mère a fait avant de périr dans les flammes.

Pendant un court instant, Shinddha est en paix avec lui-même, avec sa nature. Oui, un court instant. Car rapidement, l'adolescent sent au fond de lui, en plus de cette puissance incroyable, une envie sombre et riche de force et d'enseignement.

Qui donne un goût amer dans la bouche. Ne donne plus envie de vivre, mais de survivre. Il a envie de connaître et découvrir qui a manigancé un tel meurtre. Il est impossible que son père, si rigoureux et à cheval sur l'ensemble des règles, ait pu laisser un tison venir brûler la maison. Il sait parfaitement que cet élément est incontrôlable.

Shinddha sait que sa mère n'aurait jamais osé s'endormir sans s'assurer que rien ne peut menacer sa petite famille. Elle était trop proche de ses enfants, de son mari, pour laisser un quelconque accident venir tout mettre en fumée.

Impossible. Cela vient forcément de quelqu'un d'autre. Shinddha se rappelle aussi des nombreuses fois où son père était vigilant à excès. Avait-il un secret qu'il n'a jamais révélé ni à sa femme, ni à ses enfants ? Un secret qui valait le coup de les tuer ? Si ce secret peut être découvert, Shinddha doit l'acquérir pour comprendre la raison de leur assassinat. Et du sien. Puisqu'il a bien senti la vie s'évanouir en lui, avant de faire cet étrange rêve, ayant récupéré toute sa santé.  
"Le village doit savoir." souffle Shinddha en se dirigeant dans la forêt non loin du village.

Le jeune garçon a perdu toute envie de voyage pour le moment. Son corps et son cœur n'exigent que la vengeance et les réponses à ses questions. L'adolescent se met en tête d'observer, de veiller sur les villageois. Ou plutôt de les épier en les observant de loin. Il doit écouter toutes les conversations sur cet accident de leurs bouches. Il doit apprendre et découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé en réalité. Qui a eu raison de leur vie.

Au petit matin, le jeune garçon est déjà en place et observe en silence les divers villageois qui se sont éveillés. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il doit attendre le bon moment. Il lui faut des aveux, savoir qui est dans le coup. Qui sont les auteurs de ce drame.  
Pendant plusieurs jours, le jeune homme ne se nourrit que de quelques provisions. Il vole de temps à autres dans les magasins et les habitations pendant la nuit. Il n'a plus aucun repère. Il entre aussi bien aux pauvres qu'aux riches. Pour lui, tous les habitants sont coupables d'un crime. Celui de ne pas être sorti les sauver, lui et sa famille. Ils devaient tous cacher quelque chose.

En effet, le jeune garçon apprend en quelques semaines plus qu'il n'a imaginé. Il a découvert que pas mal d'hommes sont infidèles à leur femmes et enfants. Parfois, ils paient les femmes les plus pauvres. Leur faisant des enfants orphelins en échange de nuits torrides. D'autres fois, des femmes médisent et demandent à des personnes malveillantes de créer de fausses rumeurs ou de produire de fausses preuves pour les emprisonner. Il voit même certaines personnes en empoisonnant d'autres. Nul n'est blanc comme neige. Tous sont coupables. Y compris les enfants. Ces derniers s'amusent à blesser les animaux des fermiers, avant d'accuser un plus faible qu'eux. Ou maltraitant les leurs en les cachant dans un recoin où personne ne viendra les chercher.

À tout moment, Shinddha pourrait les aider. Eviter à certaines personnes de mourir. Au plus profond de lui, il n'y a plus de lueur d'espoir. Il ne désire que la vengeance. Il aurait même voulu tous les tuer en un coup. Malheureusement, il ne trouve toujours pas l'information qu'il souhaite.  
Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, en début de printemps. Où il entend parler de ce riche visiteur entre dans la ville. Un intendant d'une grande cité qui désire améliorer son entente avec d'autres inquisiteurs voisins. Pour cela, il a acheté le terrain de ses parents. Malgré les rumeurs des habitants qui indiquent que le lieu est hanté et que rien ne poussera tant que les âmes de la famille ne seront pas apaisées.

Shinddha surveille plus en détail cet homme, richement vêtu, qui observe la pierre tombale. Devant tout le monde, l'intendant exprime sa tristesse et indique qu'il va créer un monument pour ces personnes. Tout en faisant qu'il reste en toute discrétion pour que quiconque ne viennent les déranger.  
Le peuple acclame leur bienfaiteur, pensant que cela calmerait les esprits et acceptent la condition. Seulement, une âme surveille l'endroit avec beaucoup de vigueur.  
Alors que les travaux commencent, l'inquisiteur place de grands buissons pour cacher le lieu de culte. Au début, Shinddha laisse passer cela. Pensant en effet que la tombe sera protégée. Mais n'étant pas sûr, il continue à observer tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il a un peu appris à se fondre dans la nature. Ne s'habillant que de feuillage et de branchages. Puis un jour, le crime le plus horrible apparaît devant ses yeux.

L'intendant, qui a clamé les paroles des habitants, qui a exprimé qu'il priait tous les jours ces morts, commit le plus gros crime aux yeux de l'adolescent.  
Devant ses yeux médusés, l'enfant entend l'intendant ordonnant de déposer tous les déchets, les corps ou autres éléments dont il ne veut plus sur la pierre tombale. Car les humains qui y reposent sont des déchets sur sa route. Qu'il régnerait un jour sur ce monde. Qu'il est heureux que les bandits rencontrés lui aient offert la chance de les éliminer pour acquérir ce terrain. Il a dû payer une fortune à ces tueurs sanguinaires. Mais au moins, leur travail est propre, en toute discrétion, aucun survivant et lui récolte la gloire. Il a fait passer cela pour un accident. Même s'il ne connaît pas la famille qui a vécu à l'intérieur. Il a appris que les tueurs avaient un compte à régler avec cet homme et sa famille.

La rage prend le dessus sur l'humanité de l'adolescent. Ce dernier prévoit son plan afin d'assassiner cet intendant, d'une douleur encore plus terrible que ses parents n'ont subi.

Un crime doit être commis. Un homicide de vengeance, car il a trouvé un maillon de la chaîne. L'espoir de trouver enfin les assassins et de leur régler une fois pour toute leur compte.

Les yeux cristallins sont devenus noirs et fixés sur l'intendant, comme un prédateur envers sa proie.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le plan de la vengeance

_**Coucou à tous.**_

 _ **Voici la suite de renaissance élémentaire, où nous allons plongé un peu plus dans quelques infos piochés dans la fiche de persos de notre cher Shinddha Kory. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires : Mina Jenkins, Lorinea (sur le tchat de la fanbase).**_

 _ **Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Le plan de la vengeance.**_

* * *

Le plan pour la vengeance est en cours de préparation au sein dans le cerveau du demi-élémentaire. Comme dit un vieux proverbe, le sang appelle le sang. Shinddha doit trouver un moyen d'approcher l'individu sans se faire remarquer. Sans se faire attraper. Le rejoindre au plus vite. Chercher le maximum d'informations possible.

Avec quelques affaires volées dans le village : habits, argent, nourriture. L'adolescent se rend en direction de la ville d'où provient le criminel : Sinéus de Augame.

Le damoiseau découvre à son arrivée, que l'homme a une fille de son âge. Mignonne, sûre d'elle. Cette jeune fille traite les autres comme des moins que rien. Elle se sert des plus faibles esprits, ou des désireux de pouvoir pour marcher sur les autres. Cependant elle possède un grand défaut. Être séduite par les hommes chanceux. Elle croit que la chance peut se partager. Avoir un homme de cette trempe pourrait l'aider dans son objectif : dépasser son père.

Shinddha se dirige dans une troisième ville à l'écart de la dite fille. Pour s'entraîner à avoir de la chance. Comment me diriez-vous ? En la forçant à venir vers vous.

Par le biais de jeux de dés, de cartes dans les tavernes et les auberges, auprès d'hommes plus âgés que lui. Le demi-élémentaire apprend tous les maniements des dés fabriqués en bois et en os. Parmi les jeux, l'adolescent a choisi d'en approfondir deux.

Le premier est le franc du carreau. Cette distraction consiste à jeter une pièce d'or sur un carrelage et de parier sur la position finale de la pièce.

Si la pièce chevauche une des lignes du quadrillage, le lancer est perdu. Si elle est entièrement à l'intérieur d'une case du damier, on dit que la pièce est Franc-carreau, autrement dit réussi. Si la pièce est tangente, le lancer est considéré comme perdu. Si la pièce sort du damier, on relance la pièce.

Ce jeu ne demande pas que de la chance, mais également de l'adresse. Les esprits simples et faibles peuvent croire qu'à de la chance.

Pendant des journées, dans des maisons abandonnées, Shinddha se tente à réussir ses paris. Ajoutant une règle supplémentaire. Indiquer dans toute la salle, où la pièce tombera précisément. Il s'entraîne sur différents types de sols. Pour réussir à tous les coups.

Durant les soirées, il parie l'argent qu'il a volé aux habitants, au début par des sommes modestes, pour faire doubler sa mise. Il observe les réactions des personnes. Perdant parfois ses cagnottes. Puis prenant confiance, il ajoute un peu plus d'argent. Confiant en sa chance et sa dextérité aux lancés de pièces. Il est vigilant à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, gagnant juste ce qu'il faut pour se nourrir, survivre et continuer à tester d'autres jeux.

Le deuxième est un jeu de cartes se nommant : Le stratège. Il consiste à vaincre son adversaire avec l'aide de cartes de tarots. Chaque joueur a un nombre de points de vies déterminé par un dé lancé au départ de la partie. Ensuite, un paquet de cartes, provenant d'un des deux joueurs, ou du tavernier est préparé. Un paquet contenant 60 cartes. Divisés en 4 puissances : L'eau, le feu, la terre et le vent. Puis en chiffre et animal ou sort, allant du 1 au 15.

Les joueurs, après avoir lancé un dé de 20, posent le nombre de pièces pour signifier leurs points de vie. Le tavernier récupère chaque point de vie perdu. Les joueurs possèdent 6 cartes en mains et doivent détruire tous les points de vie de son adversaire. Chaque tour, les joueurs piochent une carte. Celui ayant le moins de points de vie commence. Les deux joueurs doivent engager une carte immédiatement en combat, choisissant la créature qu'ils feront combattre parmi toutes celles piochées. Chaque numéro correspond à une créature, ainsi que leurs points de vie et d'attaque. Les deux agissent en même temps et le combat commence. Celui ayant le plus gros score vainc la créature. Puis on calcule la différence entre les points d'attaque et ceux de vie de la créature vaincue, pour les retirer aux points de vie du joueur. Autrement dit, un joueur qui a 20 points de vie, lançant un monstre de niveau 3 face à un monstre de niveau 15, peut perdre 12 points de vie.

Les forces de la nature peuvent aider les joueurs et doubler leurs points d'attaque. Un cercle signalant les forces et les faiblesses de chaque puissance permettait d'élaborer quelques stratégies.

Ainsi, le feu est plus fort que la terre, est faible avec l'eau. Il se renforce en doublant ses points d'attaque et ajoute le chiffre de la carte avec la magie du vent.

L'eau est plus forte que le feu, faible face à la terre. Elle se renforce avec le chiffre de la carte de la magie du vent.

La terre est plus forte que l'eau, faible face au feu. Elle ne se renforce pas avec la magie du vent.

Quand le pouvoir est plus fort que l'autre, il double ses points.

Durant un combat, des stratégies peuvent être réfléchies. Parfois, face à une carte de 15 en terre, un monstre de feu en 7 peut avoir ses chances. Avec un sort de 2 en vent cela permet à la créature de multiplier sa puissance et passer en 14 et en plus d'avoir 2 points supplémentaire et d'être à 16 alors.

À chaque tour, les joueurs n'ont le droit d'utiliser qu'une carte créature et un sort. Les créatures et les sorts sont défaussés une fois le combat terminé. La partie se finit quand un des joueurs n'a plus de points de vie, ou le plus faible des deux quand le paquet de cartes est terminé.

Pour gagner à ce jeu, Shinddha s'est longuement entraîné. Achetant son propre paquet de cartes pour s'assurer de réussir à établir de nombreuses stratégies.

Ce jeu est fortement populaire et le public aime observer les parties pendant les veillées d'hiver. Shinddha se promet d'essayer de se faire connaître dans cette distraction pour que la demoiselle s'approche de lui.

En quelques semaines, l'intérêt de l'adolescent grandit. Jouant, pariant pour gagner de l'argent. Au début, les adultes pensent qu'il ne s'agit que d'un minot qui tente de se faire un peu de monnaie pour essayer d'épater ses parents. Mais rapidement, les plus âgés comprennent que face à eux, ils ont un véritable joueur. Ce qui étonne beaucoup de monde. Certains hommes, voyant leur argent se faire aspirer par un plus jeune qu'eux, sont en rognes. Ils tentent d'intimider le garçon. Ce qui n'arrange pas grand-chose. Car ce dernier est soit protégé par l'aubergiste ou le tavernier qui fait respecter les règles. Soit dans le cas de dernier recours, quand il est à l'extérieur et que ces personnes l'agressent, il laisse parler son pouvoir et ses yeux deviennent d'un noir profond, signe de son envie de vengeance. Il ne les tue pas, mais les effraye pour qu'ils ne reviennent plus dans les auberges où il joue.

Petit à petit, la réputation du demi-élémentaire se répand dans les autres villes. Se faisant connaître sous un pseudonyme, l'adolescent de la justice et de la chance, Seiji Yoshiiro.

Il lui fallut quelques mois pour que le bruit vienne jusque dans les villes voisines, dont celle où habite la fille de Sinéus de Augame, Rozélie. Ayant un champion actuellement à ses côtés, la jeune femme est tentée d'aller rencontrer l'adolescent de son âge pour percer son secret et savoir si les rumeurs sont réelles.

La demoiselle accompagnée de son champion, plus âgé qu'elle, Gontran de Vaunbone, entre dans l'auberge où le jeune homme propose ses paris. Certaines personnes sont venues pour regarder les parties du jeune prodige. D'autres pour la jeune femme et son champion. En entrant dans cet espace, le silence plane. La partie commencée par Shinddha s'arrête par la surprise du joueur en face de lui. L'adolescent soupire et regarde la nouvelle arrivée.

 **"Monsieur Seiji Yoshiiro. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je me nomme Rozélie de Augame. Fille de l'intendant de la ville voisine. J'ai vu que vous avez une grande chance dans le jeu. Je voudrais que mon champion, Gontran de Vaunbone, vous affronte dans un des jeux que vous avez l'habitude de jouer."**

L'adolescent observe l'adulte face à lui. Un homme ayant la trentaine, un petit bouc doré, richement vêtu, provenant sûrement de la noblesse. Shinddha fait signe à l'aubergiste de lui servir à lui et à ses nouveaux invités une boisson. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit à de la bière ce qui ne le gêne nullement.

 **"Avant de commencer une quelconque partie, je souhaite savoir si vous connaissez les jeux que l'on joue ici. Le stratège et le Franc Carreau."** commence Shinddha en payant l'aubergiste.

 **"Bien entendu ! Vous me prenez pour un néophyte ?"** ricane Gontran sûr de lui.

 **"Ravi de l'entendre. Je comprends que vous êtes venu juste pour m'affronter ce soir. Mais n'étant pas prévenu d'avance. Ayant déjà quelques défis à relever face à des joueurs qui m'ont demandé avant vous. Je souhaiterais repousser le nôtre à demain soir. Bien sûr, je prend en charge votre séjour dans cette auberge. Si le confort de cette modeste bâtisse ne vous dérange pas."**

Bien que Gontran fasse une grimace en sachant qu'il doit patienter et surtout dormir dans un endroit pareil. C'est Rozélie, la tête du groupe, qui accepte pour eux deux l'envie de rester ici.

 **"Très bien, je comprends votre point de vue. Nous pourrons nous reposer et faire de votre duel un grand événement dans la ville. Si l'aubergiste et vous êtes d'accord ?"**

Shinddha observe l'aubergiste qui l'héberge le temps qu'il gagne de l'argent et paye son loyer. Ce dernier hoche la tête positivement, laissant à son protégé, l'autorisation de créer cet événement. Les mains se serrent. L'accord est donné. Le rendez-vous est pris. Il est demandé à l'aubergiste d'être le jury pour cet événement. Tous acceptent sans aucune condition et la nuit reprend son cours. Les jeux reprennent ainsi que les paris. Pas mal de joueurs se donnent rendez-vous pour entraîner leur champion et s'assurer que demain il gagne sans aucune complication.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Rozélie et Gontran vont dans tous les endroits de la ville afin d'annoncer le grand événement. Toute la population entend parler de ce tournoi improvisé pour le soir même. Provoquant un peu d'activité dans cette bourgade calme et tranquille. Ce qui ne déplaît nullement aux habitants. En manque cruel d'histoire. De nouvelles de l'extérieur et de reconnaissance. Ils sont heureux de savoir qu'un champion est présent dans leur ville et que des plus nobles viennent lui poser un tel défi.

En début d'après-midi, Shinddha descend de sa petite chambre payée à l'aubergiste. Il vient le rejoindre pour déjeuner et lui parler de ce qu'il allait se passer. Ce qu'il peut y gagner.

 **"Que veux-tu Seiji ?"**

 **"Je voudrais utiliser la table ronde au milieu de ton auberge. Nous allons mettre en scène ce tournoi, pour que le plus de monde voient ce spectacle. Je veux que les personnes restent le plus longtemps ici. Jouer face à cet homme peut soit durer longtemps. Soit être trop rapide. Ils viendront consommer un bon repas chez toi dans un premier temps. Ils attendront notre apparition, notre duel. Quand j'aurais gagné, tout le monde voudra fêter cela. Ils consommeront davantage. Tu te feras de l'argent."**

 **"Tu as l'air sûr de toi. Tu ne penses pas que ton adversaire sera trop dur à battre ?"**

Un sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres de Shinddha qui s'amuse de cette situation.

 **"Au contraire, j'espère qu'il sera plus dur à battre. Car la chute sera plus rude. Si c'est trop facile, ça ne sera pas amusant."**

L'aubergiste observe son protégé sans rien dire. Il l'a accueillit un jour, sans demander autre chose que de payer un loyer. Il ne l'a pas questionné sur son histoire, ni la raison de sa présence ici. Il ne l'a même pas interrogé si ses parents l'attendaient quelque part. Rien sur son passé. Juste sur son présent. Qu'il est un jeune homme curieux, joueur et loyal. Il n'a jamais cherché à tromper l'aubergiste. Le payant toujours en temps et en heure. Offrant même la possibilité d'accentuer son affaire.

L'aubergiste trouve en ce petit, comme un fils. Un enfant qu'il n'a jamais eu. N'ayant pas trouvé la femme de sa vie.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si la demoiselle te demande de devenir son champion ?"** questionne l'aubergiste inquiet pour son avenir.

 **"Je demanderai qu'elle achète mon talent. J'affirmerai que tu es mon tuteur. Désolé de mentir, mais tu m'as grandement aidé en acceptant que je vive ici."**

 **"Tu payes ton loyer et tu fais marcher ma boutique. Pourquoi je refuserais ? Promets-moi, juste de revenir de temps à autres ou m'envoyer des lettres pour donner de tes nouvelles. Tu es comme un fils pour moi. Même si cela ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connaît."**

Shinddha se sent étrangement heureux de se sentir reconnu et surtout admiré par cet homme. Touché, Shinddha se promet avant de commettre son crime de le prévenir. De le laver de tout soupçon. Qu'il ne soit pas inquiété et continue d'avoir autant de clients. Il se sent un peu mal pour ce dernier. Rapidement, les images des corps calcinés de sa famille reviennent dans son esprit et lui redonnent l'envie accrue de réussir son plan machiavélique.

 **"Bien. Je vais aller faire un tour en ville et je reviens."** sourit Shinddha en payant son repas.

 **"Attends Seiji. Il y a quelque chose que je souhaite t'offrir avant que tu ne partes. Tu en auras surement besoin ce soir."**

Shinddha s'arrête. Il voit dans un étui de cuir un paquet de cartes dont les dessins sont réalisés par un professionnel. Chacune des cartes est d'une grande beauté. Les créatures semblent être vivantes et prêtes à bondir sur les joueurs.

 **"Je m'étais promis de l'offrir à un grand joueur. Un de mes amis me l'avait fabriqué. N'étant pas fort dans ce jeu, je n'ai jamais voulu m'en servir. Ni même le proposer aux joueurs par peur qu'ils me le volent. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais te l'offrir et savoir qu'il va te servir."**

Shinddha est agréablement surpris et comprend qu'en ce monde, tout n'est pas forcément noir. Cet homme qu'il a rencontré est la preuve qu'une partie de la population peut être encore sauvée. Qu'il mérite le meilleur dans ce monde. Sans attendre, l'adolescent se précipite pour la première fois, depuis la mort de sa famille, dans les bras de l'aubergiste qui l'a recueilli. Il garde ses larmes de joie et de gaieté au fond de lui. Préférant dire un simple petit merci à la place. Puis le rouge aux joues, il part en courant en ville en cachant dans sa petite sacoche le jeu offert.

Le temps passe rapidement, quand Shinddha traverse l'ensemble de la place du village, attirant le regard des jeunes demoiselles, ne demandant qu'un instant de sa part pour lui parler. Sans hésiter, le damoiseau les invite à venir l'admirer dans cette soirée particulière. Ces admiratrices acceptent sans aucune condition. Les plus âgées dames du village, voient d'un mauvais œil ce spectacle, annonçant qu'il s'agit sans nul doute d'une horrible mascarade. Que les gens ne doivent pas jouer et travailler la terre pour se nourrir. Ou réaliser un vrai métier plutôt que celui-ci. Surtout venant d'un adolescent. Les vieilles biques ajoutent qu'il a du être mal élevé par des parents horribles et inconscients. Shinddha aurait voulu faire taire les petites vieilles après son spectacle. Pour ne plus entendre leurs remarques. Mais deux événements leur sauvèrent la vie : le tournoi qui peut-être le ferait sortir de cette ville, pour être plus proche du Papa de Rozélie. Ainsi que la présence d'un paladin dans cette ville, pour une mission qui l'incombe non loin de là. Les mêmes vieilles relatent que cet homme est le précepteur d'un adolescent pyromancien. Qu'il se doit de le surveiller car le jeune peut être un futur héro, un sauveteur. Que le garçon est mignon et charmeur. Le demi-élémentaire ne fait pas attention à ces rumeurs de pyromancien. Il se concentre sur son duel du soir. Ignorant définitivement les vieilles biques.

Le voyage des astres continue. Shinddha retourne dans l'auberge, plus précisément dans sa chambre. Il met ses plus beaux vêtements. Un kimono bleu nuit. L'adolescent attache ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il attrape ses mitaines en cuir noir, sa sacoche contenant son argent et ses précieuses cartes. Le damoiseau se met en route vers la salle de duel.

Dans le grand espace qu'est la salle de travail de l'aubergiste, Shinddha aperçoit une foule de personnes installées sur les différentes tables de l'auberge. Cette dernière affiche complète. Un serveur a même été engagé pour l'occasion. Afin que le chiffre d'affaire augmente d'une manière commensurable pour cette soirée particulière. Au centre de la pièce, sur la magnifique table taillée sur mesure par un ébéniste, se trouve Rozélie et son champion Gontran. L'adulte pavane devant toutes les personnes à qui veut l'entendre, qu'il est le plus fort.

Un proche ami de l'aubergiste a ouvert les paris pour cette partie. Sur la personne qui doit gagner cette partie. Seiji ou Gontran ? Les plus jeunes votent en masse pour l'adolescent. Ainsi que les proches adversaires de ce dernier. D'autres joueurs plus revanchards envers le damoiseau qui les a dépouillés de leur argent parient pour Gontran. Les plus âgées aussi, par pur opposition à l'exemple que donne le garçonnet de jouer toute la journée. Contrairement à Gontran qui a aidé les plus âgés dans leurs tâches ménagères. Afin de leur attirer toute sa sympathie.

Rozélie ne parie sur aucun des deux hommes. Elle préfère garder l'argent pour elle. Contrairement à l'aubergiste qui lance une part importante de ses économies sur Seiji.

Davantage motivé par la preuve de confiance de son "tuteur", Shinddha sent une ivresse l'envahir. Il est dans l'ambiance du jeu et va prouver au bellâtre ce qu'il a dans le ventre.

 **"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, le duel va pouvoir commencer."** sourit le damoiseau en se présentant devant toute l'assemblée.

Une fois les conditions posées, que si Shinddha gagne sur les deux jeux, il deviendra le nouveau champion de la jeune fille. Elle payera l'aubergiste pour accepter la perte dû au départ de Seiji. Le premier jeu peut commencer.

Le jeu du franc carreau. Pour ce dernier chacun a une pièce et un damier posé sur la table. Les deux hommes doivent lancer une pièce chacun leur tour, pour qu'elle tombe sur la case qu'ils ont choisie. La partie se terminera une fois que l'un des deux perd son pari.

Gontran désireux de montrer tout son talent à la population. Il sourit et prédit la case qu'il va viser. Il dessine un léger point jaune pour indiquer là où il désire mettre la pièce. Il la lance dans les airs, sous le regard de tous les spectateurs. Ils observent la rotation de cette dernière. Sa descente et finalement son atterrissage sur la dite cellule. Une pluie d'applaudissements se fait entendre, accentuant la fierté de Gontran.

Sans aucune crainte, Shinddha choisi une autre case et fait de même. Encore une fois, la pièce tombe pile poil à l'endroit indiqué par un petit point bleu.

Au deuxième tour, les hommes réussissent à les mettre aux cases de l'extrémité du damier. Au troisième tour, les deux hommes sont dos aux carreaux et réussissent à entrer dans les case prévues à cet effet.

Au quatrième tour, le défi se complique un peu plus, car Rozélie a une idée en tête.

 **"Nous allons bander les yeux de nos deux duellistes. Celui qui réussira à mettre dans une case, peu importe laquelle, gagnera la première manche."**

Tous les habitants furent ravis d'entendre cette idée. Gontran sûr de lui accepte le défi devant Shinddha. Il reste impassible devant l'égo surdimensionné de l'adulte.

Il le laisse commencer. La pression est présente dans la pièce, laissant un suspens sans nom dans la bouche des gens. Fort de sa confiance en lui, Gontran pose la pièce sur son pouce. La jette sans aucune crainte, laissant la peur aux yeux de tous les parieurs de la partie. La pièce vole dans les airs, faisant plusieurs rotations sur elle-même avant de tomber dans un bruit métallique. Le silence pèse quelques secondes avant d'entendre les applaudissements et les acclamations de toute la salle.

Ravi de sa prestation. Avec un air arrogant, Gontran tend le tissu qui lui a caché les yeux. Il murmure à l'adolescent : **"Tu peux encore renoncer."**

Shinddha attrape l'étoffe. Il n'a pas peur et sourit même. Il prend son morceau de craie bleu pour le tendre à l'aubergiste.

 **"Je rajoute une difficulté supplémentaire pour ma part. Si cela convient à Mademoiselle Rozélie et Monsieur Gontran. Je veux poser un pari. Si je le réussi, je gagnerai la partie. Je vais me bander les yeux et demander à l'aubergiste de mettre un point quelque part dans cette salle. Tout le monde restera assis sur sa chaise. Je devrai faire tomber la pièce dans la case qu'il aura choisie. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"**

Sûr de sa victoire face à cette demande particulière. Gontran rit. Il est sûr de gagner face à ce pari. Personne ne peut réussir, à moins d'avoir un grand coup de chance.

 **"Bien, si tu as si envie de perdre. J'accepte ce pari. Messieurs dames, asseyez-vous et observer ce jeune homme qui prétend réussir l'irréalisable."**

Sans aucune hésitation, Shinddha prend le foulard et se bande les yeux. Il attend le feu vert de l'aubergiste pour lancer la pièce. Calme et concentré sur la salle. Shinddha se visualise intérieurement la configuration de l'endroit. Le nombre de personnes. Il sent l'air ambiant, les mouvements de l'assemblée. L'adolescent se concentre sur le moindre bruit. Sur l'odeur de l'aubergiste. Il sent sa présence à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qu'il se déplace. Un petit instant, puis repart vers son comptoir. Là l'aubergiste lui donne le feu vert.

Shinddha compte à voix haute :

 **"3, 2, 1..."**

Il lance la pièce qui vole dans les airs. Silence total. Il ne peut plus rien contrôler. Il n'a plus que la chance comme alliée. Que l'idée que son tir est parfait. Que ses prémonitions par rapport à l'odeur de l'aubergiste sont bonnes. Le bruit métallique de la pièce s'écrasant sur le sol retentit. Le son quand elle se stabilise pour être complètement à plat.

Un grand silence plane pendant une seconde entière. Ni ricanement. Ni hument. Ni applaudissement.

Shinddha retire délicatement son bandage pour se retourner vers l'endroit où il pense avoir jeté la pièce. Il peut apercevoir, le visage médusé de Gontran. Ainsi que celui de toutes les personnes présentes.

De la chance, il en a eu. Car la pièce est tombée pile poil sur le point dessiné par l'aubergiste. Prouvant que l'adolescent a une grande chance et gagne sa première manche.

Bien qu'un peu bousculé par cette réussite improbable. Gontran reprend confiance en lui, en sachant qu'il a une autre chance de gagner son duel. Deux manches du fameux jeu : Le stratège.

Les deux individus s'assoient sur leur chaise respective sous les acclamations du public. Hurlant le nom de Seiji.

L'aubergiste devient maître du jeu. Il prépare les cartes qu'il vient d'offrir. Gontran a vérifié le contenu, pour qu'aucune triche ne soit possible. Chacun prit un dé de 20 et tira son score.

Shinddha a un score de 10 tandis que le champion a 20 points de vie. Cela n'inquiète pas le jeunot. Au contraire, il se plaît de savoir qu'il aura encore plus de difficultés à vaincre son adversaire.

Les cartes sont distribuées et chacun possède dans sa main 6 cartes. Ils observent leur main. Shinddha ayant moins de points de vie, fait le décompte :

 **"3, 2, 1... Duel."**

L'adolescent pose une créature d'eau de force 13 représentant un Léviathan avec une carte de vent de force 15. Gontran pose une créature de flamme, un dragon de feu de puissance 15 avec une carte de vent.

La créature de l'eau voit ses points doubler car elle éteint le feu. De 13, elle passe à 26. À cela s'ajoutent les points du vent qui augmentent de 15 points, la passant à 41.

La créature de feu voit ses points doubler car elle est associée à une carte de vent et passe à 30. À cela s'ajoutent les points du vent qui augmentent de 10 points, la passant à 40.

Le premier duel est gagné de peu par Shinddha qui retire un point de vie à Gontran.

Gontran est à 19 points de vie, contre 10 points pour Shinddha.

Chaque joueur pioche. Shinddha recommence son décompte, étant toujours celui qui a le moins de points de vie.

Arrive le second duel.

Shinddha dépose un monstre d'eau de puissance 10, un dauphin avec une carte de vent de puissance 2. Gontran pose une créature de feu de puissance 14, un golem de flammes avec une carte de vent de puissance 1.

Le dauphin, étant une créature d'eau, éteint le feu et voit ses points doubler. De 10 il passe à 20. Avec l'association du vent, il gagne 2 points et passe à 22.

Le golem étant une créature des flammes et associé avec une carte du vent voit ses points doubler. De 14 il passe à 28. Combiné avec une carte de vent de puissance 1, sa puissance passe à 29.

Le deuxième duel est gagné haut la main par Gontran qui reste à 19 points de vie. Shin arrive à 3 points de vie. L'adolescent sait que tout n'est pas pour autant terminé. Ce n'est que le début des matchs.

Nouvelle pioche, nouveau duel. Le demi-élémentaire continue de compter et lance sa nouvelle créature.

Son monstre de feu de puissance 5, un pyromage, avec une carte de vent de puissance 4.

Face à lui Gontran propose un golem de terre de puissance 14.

Le pyromage étant de feu brûle la terre et voit sa puissance doubler. De 5, il passe à 10. En plus, le vent est favorable pour lui. La carte lui double à nouveau sa puissance : passant à 20 et ajoute 4 points supplémentaires car c'est la valeur de la carte. Au final, le pyromage de niveau 5 arrive au joli score de 24.

Le golem ne voit aucun pouvoir augmenter et subit les dégâts de ce dernier.

Les points de Gontran descendent de 19 à 9 points de vie, face aux 3 points de vie de Shinddha.

Nouvelle main. Shinddha continue de lancer le décompte, toujours en difficulté au niveau des points de vie. Nouveau duel.

Le damoiseau invoque un dragon de terre de niveau 15. Tandis que le champion de Rozélie invoque un golem d'eau de puissance 14 avec un vent de puissance 14.

La terre absorbant l'eau, le dragon voit sa puissance être doublée : de 15 il passe à 30.

Tandis que le golem d'eau ajoute la puissance de la carte du vent pour passer de 14 à 28 points.

Le match est serré mais le dragon a la supériorité et inflige deux points de dégâts à Gontran.

Ce dernier passe d points de vie. Il se rapprochant dangereusement des points de vie du jeune homme qui restent à 3.

Nouvelle pioche. Shinddha continue l'ouverture des duels, n'arrivant pas à dominer au niveau des points de vie. Il invoque alors un monstre de terre de niveau 9, un tigre à dents de sapins.

Face à sa créature se trouve un monstre de feu de niveau 2, un petit brasier hanté avec une carte de vent de puissance 4.

Le tigre à dents de sapins ne voit pas ses points être augmentés. Alors qu'en face de lui, le brasier double ses points. De 2 ils passent à 4. Double à nouveau ses points grâce à la combinaison avec une carte vent : passant à 8 et ajoute la puissance de 3 du vent faisant un total de 11 points.

Le tigre perd sa bataille et 2 points sont retirés sur la vie de Shin. Il est dans une situation critique. De 3 points, il passe à 1 seul et unique point. Gontran ayant toujours ses 7 points. Le prochain duel sera le dernier.

Le jeune joueur continue sa partie en piochant une nouvelle carte. Les parieurs pensent que le l'adolescent a perdu. Il n'a aucun moyen de gagner la prochaine manche. Il suffit à Gontran de récupérer une grande carte pour qu'il le vainque.

Après le décompte, la finale apparaît.

Gontran pose sa carte. Un magnifique sage, héros du feu, maîtrisant son élément de puissance 13 avec une carte de vent de puissance 9. Le sort joue contre Shinddha qui garde ses cartes cachées le temps que le calcul de points se fasse, pour son adversaire.

Si le monstre face à lui n'est pas un monstre de terre, le sage a cependant sa puissance doublée par la combinaison de sa carte de vent. De 13 il passe à 26. Puis l'ajout de la carte du vent donne 9 points supplémentaire soit 35 points au total au minimum.

Le petit joueur doit au minimum faire 35 points pour ne pas perdre ses points de vie. Au vu de la créature invoquée, il n'y avait que peu de chances de l'emporter.

Shinddha retourne les deux cartes qu'il a choisies et cachées en face du sage.

Il s'agit d'un magnifique dragon d'eau de puissance 15 associé à la carte de vent de puissance 13. Deux cartes puissantes qu'il vient de piocher lors des deux derniers tours.

Son dragon d'eau éteint les flammes du sage et double sa puissance. De 15 il passe à 30. Pour rivaliser avec ce mage, le vent lui vient en aide en lui ajoutant 13 points, passant de 30 à 43.

Le duel est relevé, tout comme le match. Car l'adolescent fait perdre tous ses points de vie à Gontran en une seule attaque. Le faisant grand vainqueur de ce tournoi improvisé et plein de surprises.

L'adulte reste sans voix. Incapable de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer sous ses yeux. Un "top Deck" comme le disent les joueurs. Il a pioché les cartes qu'il lui fallait pour gagner. Il a gagné sur toute la ligne. Bien que l'ancien champion se sente honteux, les villageois félicitèrent les deux joueurs qui ont offert un grand spectacle. Shinddha lui tend la main pour le féliciter de l'avoir mis en grande difficulté.

Malgré son ego surdimensionné, Gontran doit avouer qu'il a trouvé plus fort que lui. L'âme du joueur lui donne une envie de réussir un autre jour de le vaincre. Une nouvelle motivation. Il attrape la main et en bon perdant le remercie de cette partie de haute voltige.

"Bravo à vous messieurs. Bien, je crois que mon nouveau champion sera vous, monsieur Seiji Yoshiiro."

Shinddha sourit tendrement à la demoiselle. Cachant ses plus sombres desseins. Comprenant qu'il a réussi la première étape de son plan. Pénétrer dans le cercle familial pour atteindre le véritable cerveau de l'affaire : Sinéus de Augame.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Bon, j'avoue ce chapitre est peut être un peu long et dur à suivre.**_

 _ **Je voulais testé l'idée d'un jeu qu'aurait pu jouer Shinddha dans des auberges.**_

 _ **Le jeu du Franc carreau est un vrai jeu du moyen-âge.**_

 _ **Quand au second...Vous vous doutez de quel style cela peut s'inspirer.**_

 _ **A mercredi pour la suite des aventures de Shinddha.**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Père, Fille et Fils l'air

_Un petit message avant de lancer la suite de notre demi-élémentaire préféré :_

 _Merci à Mina-Jenkins, SunWings et Lorinea pour vos commentaires !_

 _Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire._

 _Le mot et court pour vous laisser apprécier (je l'espère) la suite._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Père, fille et fils de l'air.**_

* * *

Shinddha est ravi. Sa mission continue avec rage de vengeance. Il a conservé son titre de champion de jeu de hasard. Rozélie, fille de Sinéus de Augame, est heureuse d'avoir enfin l'homme qu'elle a imaginé. Chanceux et fort. Il a le même âge qu'elle. Cela rend leur lien plus proche. Bien que le joueur est distant au début. Peu à peu, il a senti qu'elle tentait de la séduire. L'adolescent s'imagine qu'il pourrait la manipuler. Il utilise son charme et son physique mince et délicat, ses origines étrangères qui donnent envie à la jeune adolescente de passer le pas.

Shinddha prend tous les risques. Il n'a aucun sentiment pour la libellule qu'il quittera une fois la mission accomplie. Même si cette dernière n'est pas blanche et innocente, ce n'est pas la cible du joueur. Seul son père l'intéresse.

Pendant des mois, la jeune fille et l'adolescent se fréquentent. Jouent aux jeux d'argents. Vont dans des soirées interdites où les paris ne sont pas uniquement de l'argent, mais des terres, des titres, des esclaves et finalement la vie des joueurs.

Rozélie est fière de son nouveau champion. Elle croit qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Au fond de son lit, en compagnie de son champion, Rozélie annonce à "Seiji" qu'il va rencontrer le grand patron.

 **"Comme vous le désirez mademoiselle."** sourit Shinddha en lui baisant le cou.

La jeune fille est enchantée de ce qu'elle considère comme un homme de paille. Dans son esprit, la libellule a déjà prévu la chute de son père. Contrairement à Shinddha, la raison est tout autre. Elle désire avoir dans le creux de sa main, le pouvoir, la force et l'indépendance. Son père donnant l'ensemble de la société et de son pouvoir d'intendant à un homme. Sinéus étant misogyne, il ne voit pas sa fille reprendre le flambeau. Il marierait cette dernière aux plus offrants, aux plus puissants, à la personne pouvant assurer la prospérité de son entreprise sans l'aide d'une femme. Vexée par cette attitude, Rozélie a envie de le détruire.

Les deux adolescents, la rage au cœur, se rendent dans le domicile familial. Là-bas, le scénario prévu est que la fille présenterait son "futur" époux à son père. Évidemment, l'homme désirera avoir un entretien particulier avec le prétendant pour le tester et se convaincre qu'il est celui qu'il cherche. Là, Shinddha aura tous les pouvoirs pour le détruire, ou le convaincre de lui céder la place.

Ensemble, ils entrent dans le grand manoir blanc qu'est l'habitation de la famille d'Augame. À l'intérieur, Shinddha aperçoit un premier homme ayant la vingtaine d'années. Cheveux courts d'un blond si clair, qu'on peut penser qu'ils sont blancs. Il possède des grands yeux argentés et une peau blanche comme la neige. Il n'est pas costaud, mais paraît agile et possédant une grande dextérité. Ce dernier passe devant les deux jeunes gens avant de s'incliner devant eux et de dire :

 **"Bienvenue dans votre demeure Mademoiselle. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, vous et votre nouveau compagnon."**

 **"Oui. Je vous présente Seiji Yoshiiro. Mon futur fiancé. Nous venons présenter nos fiançailles à mon père. Est-il présent ?"**

 **"Oui mademoiselle. Je vais lui demander s'il vous accorde une audience."**

 **"Je pense que vous voulez dire qu'il accorde une audience à mon fiancé. Je sais qu'il ne voudra pas me voir. Allez, faites vite !"**

Le jeune homme part telle une flèche vers la direction d'un bureau à l'abri du regard des autres. Shinddha écoute la libellule expliquant que la personne qu'ils viennent de voir est un serviteur de son père, Aztragoz. Un soi-disant fils de l'air, qui posséderait des pouvoirs incroyables. Pouvant se déplacer d'une grande rapidité et décocher des flèches sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Consciente qu'il peut être un poids dans leur projet, elle le séduira et tentera de détourner son attention longtemps pour que son père ne le prévienne pas avant que Seiji ait réussi sa mission.

À son retour, l'enfant de l'air annonce :

 **"Monsieur Yoshiiro, vous êtes appelé par mon maître. Veuillez me suivre dans son bureau."**

Shinddha hoche de la tête positivement, alors que Rozélie ordonne à Aztragoz de revenir s'occuper d'elle après. Elle annonce qu'elle possède des informations importantes concernant un danger dont son père pourrait être victime. Le serviteur accepte. Entraîne Shinddha dans le bureau de l'intendant.

L'adolescent entre dans une grande pièce avec un immense bureau en ébène. Aux sculptures faites mains représentant des dragons, des wyvernes et autres créatures draconiques. Un encrier est posé sur le bureau ainsi qu'un grand livre où des chiffres sont inscrits. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années est assis dans un grand fauteuil de couleur rouge et aux contours formés du même bois que son bureau. Une grande bibliothèque derrière lui, avec un nombre incroyable de livres, est visible. Des statues en or et en pierres précieuses sont apparentes, montrant toute la richesse et la différence de style de vie.

Le chef de famille est dans ses chiffres et ne regarde pas le nouvel arrivant. Calme et paisible de visu, Shinddha est bouillant à l'intérieur. Il est à quelques mètres de cet individu qui a commandité le meurtre de ses parents. Qui a voulu les tuer. Il veut avoir la raison de cet acte avant de se venger. Il veut le tuer. Son pouvoir bouillonne en lui, prêt à bondir dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

L'homme relève légèrement les yeux, avec un sourire malveillant dessiné sur le visage. Et prononçant d'une voix rauque et dure :

 **"Bonjour. Shinddha Kory."**

L'étonnement est total, quand l'adolescent entend son prénom être cité. Immédiatement, son rôle reprend le dessus.

 **"Je crois que vous vous trompez. Je me nomme Seiji Yoshiiro. Je ne connais pas de Shinddha..."**

 **"Vous avez peut être dupé ma fille, mais je vous surveille depuis un petit moment déjà. J'avais envoyé des hommes après l'incendie de votre maison. Pour vérifier si des survivants seraient présents. Et je crois que j'ai bien fait."** coupe-t-il avant que Shinddha sente une aiguille lui piquant la nuque.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, les forces du demi-élémentaire l'abandonne. La rage reste contenue, incapable de pouvoir sortir.

Il sent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire. La fatigue l'emporte. Les yeux se ferment sans qu'il ne puisse agir sur quoi que se soit. Il voit avant de succomber aux ténèbres, les pieds de cet être infâme et de son serviteur. Le plan de la demoiselle et le sien avaient tous deux échoués.

* * *

Le joueur se réveille une heure plus tard. La tête lourde, les yeux encore encombrés des larmes produites pour protéger de la sécheresse oculaire. Shinddha n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrive, ni ce qu'il fait dans cette étrange pièce. Un endroit sombre, où de nombreuses cages sont présentes. Des outils de torture également. Des fouets, des colliers, des laisses. Rien qui ne présager quelque chose de bon pour lui. Il ne reconnaît aucun objet, aucun mur, aucun espace pouvant lui dire s'il est en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, quand il ressent que sa gorge est sèche qu'il s'aperçoit du bâillon qu'il a au travers de ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. La raison refaisant surface, il s'aperçoit avec une grande inquiétude que ses mains et pieds sont attachés par des cordes solides, de grandes manufactures. Puis la voix de celui qu'il haït, qu'il a envie de vomir de toutes ses tripes, résonne dans la pièce et dans la tête encore endolorie par le médicament injecté.

 **"Est-il réveillé ? J'aimerais savoir comment va mon futur jouet."** réclame Sinéus.

Le visage d'Aztragoz se place juste devant celui du prisonnier. Ses yeux gris l'analysent avant d'entendre d'une voix claire et distincte ses paroles:

 **"Oui monsieur, il est réveillé."**

Avec peu de délicatesse, Aztragoz relève le jeune adolescent pour l'asseoir contre un mur. Le visage du jeune homme est face à face avec sa cible. Il voit le sourire malsain de l'homme de pouvoir qui se tourne vers lui avec un bien étrange collier. Serti d'une étrange gemme à l'intérieur. Une gemme bleutée.

 **"Ravi de te revoir prendre conscience mon petit. Tu vas bientôt devenir mon esclave, mon jouet. Mon petit soldat usant de ton pouvoir élémentaire. Ne t'étonnes pas Shinddha. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi, ta famille et ta fabuleuse renaissance. Aztragoz t'a observé depuis ce temps-là. Il sait ce qu'il doit savoir et m'a tout rapporté. Tu sais qu'il est rare d'avoir un demi-élémentaire comme l'est Aztragoz, un fils du vent. Eh bien, moi j'aurai la chance d'en avoir deux. Le vent et l'eau. Cela m'aidera grandement dans mes affaires. J'ai des projets pour toi, ne t'inquiètes pas."**

Shinddha tente de se débattre mais il est impossible de se délivrer. Il essaye de geler en toute discrétion les cordes. Il sent brutalement comme un éclat magique pénétrer sa chair, lui produisant un léger rictus de douleur.

 **"Les cordes qui te maintiennent sont magiques. Tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire. Du moins pas sans une aide extérieure. Reprenons. Vois-tu ce collier que je tiens dans les mains ? Tu te demandes à quoi cela va me servir ? Je vais te répondre. À canaliser tes pouvoirs de demi-élémentaire d'eau ainsi que de contrôler ton corps et ton esprit. Comme ce cher Aztragoz. Il n'est qu'un pantin entre mes mains. Une fois fait, je vous lancerai tous les deux à la recherche de mon troisième pouvoir. Un pouvoir pour la destruction."** Sourit l'homme en jouant avec le collier. Conscient qu'il raconte tous ses secrets à ses esclaves, suffisamment sûr de lui pour croire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne va le trahir.

 **"J'aurais encore besoin de deux êtres magiques. L'un usant de la magie du feu, destructeur. L'autre de la terre permettant le soin et la renaissance. J'ai ouï dire qu'un paladin protégeait un jeune pyromage. Peut-être ce dernier est un demi-élémentaire et que j'aurais l'occasion de l'utiliser pour mes propres fins. Oh, tu dois te demander lesquelles ? Celle de conquérir le monde évidement."**

Shinddha comprend que devant lui, il n'a pas affaire à un idiot. Se trouvant fragile et incapable de se défendre, il voit Sinéus se mettre à genoux devant lui. Prêt à poser son collier au cou du joueur. Avant cela, il retire le bâillon du jeune homme pour lui demander :

 **"Quel sont tes dernières paroles d'homme libre ?"**

 **"Pourquoi avoir tué ma famille? Quels liens avaient-ils avec tout cela ?"**

Sinéus lâche un petit rire malfaisant, lui faisant perler quelques larmes de joie. Après s'être essuyer les dites perles d'eau, il continue à parler calmement, avec une voix provoquant des frissons dans le dos.

 **"Je n'ai que besoin de l'emplacement de votre maison. J'avais prévu initialement de la faire juste brûler sans les tuer. D'ailleurs Aztragoz devait s'en charger. Un soir, un assassin est venu me voir. Il a réussi à avoir cette information. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un compte à régler avec ta famille, plus précisément ton père. Il m'a demandé s'il ne voulait pas que je le paye pour les tuer. Ainsi aucun lien ne nous lierait et je pourrais garder cet espace. Je n'ai appris qu'après coup la raison de cet acte. Ton père, Yuki Kory était un ancien assassin. Un tueur sanguinaire qui a fait front contre cette guilde. Cela ne les aurait pas effrayé, de le laisser en tant que père de famille sédentaire. Au vu du fait qu'il ne va plus sur les routes. Cependant un médium leur a avoué, avant de mourir sous leurs couteaux, qu'une personne allait les décimer. Qu'aucun ne survivrait à son attaque. Un homme du nom de Kory. Je ne l'ai su qu'une fois la maison en flammes. Comme vos assassins, je me suis dit que ces derniers deviendraient de plus en plus puissants et m'élimineraient car j'avais découvert leur secret. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que la prophétie se réalise. Pour que j'aie un moyen de pression sur eux. Mon souhait a été exaucé, puisque tu es là, devant moi. Tu vas m'aider à détruire cette guilde d'assassins. Je serai admiré par leur peuple. Je fonderai ma propre guilde pour répandre l'ordre. Mon ordre."** rit l'homme en proie à la folie de grandeur.

Alors qu'il s'approche dangereusement du jeune adolescent, conscient qu'il n'est qu'un maillon dans un immense engrenage, la porte se fracasse.

Entre trois individus : L'intendant de la ville, le fameux Paladin dont tout le monde parle et l'aubergiste qui l'a hébergé.

 **"Au nom de l'église de la lumière, je vous arrête Monsieur de Augame."** Hurle le paladin.

 **" Vous croyez ? Aztragoz attaque !"** réagit le vieil homme avant de voir disparaître son homme de main. Pensant qu'il va attaquer ces trois intrus, riant d'avance de sa victoire.

Il est surpris de sentir tout son corps être penché en avant et être attaché par les mêmes cordes magiques que le demi-élémentaire d'eau.

 **"QUE FAIS-TU AZATRAGOZ ? TU DOIS M'OBÉIR ! JE SUIS TON MAÎTRE !"**

 **"Non. Vous n'êtes le maître de personne. Et vous ne l'avez jamais été."** souffle Aztragoz en montrant que d'un doigt il réussit à retirer le dit collier à la grande surprise de cet homme ambitieux.

 **"Je n'ai jamais été sous l'emprise de votre collier. J'ai réussi à l'enlever dès que vous avez essayé de le poser sur moi. Sans vous en rendre compte, c'est vous qui étiez la marionnette."**

 **"Quoi mais comment ?"** gémit l'homme en proie au doute.

 **"J'étais en mission chez vous pour empêcher que vous et votre fille ne commettiez l'irréparable. Malheureusement pour ce jeune homme, cela est arrivé. Vous alliez essayer de réveiller des forces instables et trop puissantes pour être conservées au creux des mains d'une seule personne. Surtout aussi folle que vous. Rapidement, avec Sire Eduard de Silverberg nous avons organisé notre plan pour nous assurer que rien n'arrive."**

 **"Je vais vous demander de suivre l'intendant et l'aubergiste. Une cellule a été aménagée pour vous. Afin que les paladins de la lumière viennent rendre leur verdict."**

L'homme sent que le destin tourne en sa défaveur. Shinddha se met à hurler précipitamment, voyant que sa seule chance de se venger lui passer entre les mains.

 **"VOUS ALLEZ LE LAISSER VIVRE ? APRÈS CE QU'IL A FAIT À MA FAMILLE ? APRÈS NOUS AVOIR TOUS TUÉS !"**

Le cri de détresse provoque une vague d'émotion dans les yeux de l'aubergiste. Ce dernier considère Seiji, ou plutôt Shinddha comme son fils. Il comprend sa douleur et son angoisse. Son envie de vengeance. Pourtant l'aubergiste sait parfaitement qu'il ne peut pas l'aider davantage. Il ne peut pas le laisser faire justice lui-même. C'est Aztragoz et Eduard qui prennent le relais.

 **"Cet homme n'est qu'un bouc émissaire. Et vous le savez très bien jeune homme."** commence Aztragoz. **"Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser agir de la sorte. Vous avez déjà suffisamment vécu d'événements traumatisants. Vous avez commis vous-même des crimes. Ôtez la vie de certaines personnes lors de parties interdites au sein de société secrète. Certes aux ordres de Rozélie, la fille de cet homme. "**

 **"VOUS ALLEZ ME TUER MOI ALORS QUE TOUT CELA... C'EST DE LEUR FAUTE ! EN PLUS DE TUER MA FAMILLE, ILS DÉSHONORENT MON PÈRE !"** rage Shinddha en continuant de se débattre. Sur ses joues coulent non pas de larmes de tristesse, mais de rage.

 **"Non, nous n'allons pas vous tuer."** continue le Paladin avant d'attraper le jeune homme et de le poser sur son épaule.

L'intéressé est incroyablement surpris de voir avec quelle facilité cet homme arrive à le porter. Avec quelle force il le maintient sur son épaule, sans avoir une quelconque difficulté. Shinddha a beau se débattre pour descendre de la dite épaule. Il n'y arrive pas. Suivi de près par l'enfant du vent, Eduard installe sur son cheval l'adolescent pendant que l'enfant du vent attrape sa monture et partent tous deux, sous le regard un peu inquiet de l'aubergiste en direction de la forêt.

 **"QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE DE MOI ? "** hurle toujours le demi-élémentaire d'eau, dont la colère ne semble pas se calmer.

 **"Vous allez avoir une seconde chance."** répond le paladin en le maintenant sur lui.

 **"UNE SECONDE CHANCE ?"**

Le guerrier de lumière ne répond plus à aucun des hurlements du joueur. Ce dernier se fatigue à force de cris et de pleurs. À moitié sonné, il ne voit pas les paysages défiler. Ni même le temps qu'ils ont passé dans la dite forêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un campement de nomades.

Là, l'air un peu groggy, Shinddha reconnaît des mercenaires de tous horizons. Certains avec leurs seules mains font fondre le métal. D'autres communient avec des petits bourgeons qui se changent en immenses arbres. Certains s'entraînent à se battre et leur rapidité est telle que personne n'arrive à les distinguer ou à prévoir leurs mouvements. L'adolescent est surpris. Il essaye de poser des tas de questions. Hélas sa gorge est meurtrie par les cris poussés lors de son voyage. Il n'arrive plus à émettre un seul son. Cependant le paladin lit dans les pensées du jeune homme. Il lui explique d'une voix calme et compatissante la raison de sa venue en ce campement de nomades.

 **"Toutes ces personnes sont des demi-élémentaires usant de leur force pour vivre leur vie. Aztragoz fait partie de ces individus. Ils nous viennent en aide quand nous avons besoin d'eux. En échange, nous les laissons vivre leur vie et nous leur demandons de prendre en charge tous les demi-élémentaires qui ont besoin de repères. Vous serez bien entouré jeune homme."**

Avec une grande délicatesse, Eduard de Silverberg descend le jeune homme épuisé. Lui retire les liens qui le maintenaient bloqués et l'empêchaient d'utiliser toute magie contre eux. Il le laisse aux bras experts d'Aztragoz et des autres nomades.

 **"Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi. Vous savez comment me contacter."** finit le paladin, avant de récupérer au pied d'un arbre, un autre adolescent endormi.

Possédant une longue toge rouge, des longs cheveux ondulés châtains et une petite barbe naissante. Le damoiseau endormi est si frêle et fragile, si maigre, pire que Shinddha. Et d'une pâleur morbide. Toujours avec cette même douceur, le paladin le garde dans ses bras, tout en tenant les rênes du cheval et part du campement.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Shinddha est emmené dans une tente, où un lit est fait pour lui. Un coffre à sa disposition pour ranger ses affaires. Aztragoz le pose délicatement sur le couchage, lui met les draps et prend une tisane qu'un collègue a fabriquée.

 **"Tenez. Buvez cela. Cela vous aidera à vous détendre et à reprendre des forces. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Pour vous enseigner tout ce que vous devrez savoir. Tout ce que vous devez connaître. Nous serons vos alliés, vos amis pour le temps que vous le souhaitez. Bienvenu parmi nous.** " souffle Aztragoz en faisant avaler la tisane. Les effets sont bénéfiques sur l'adolescent qui peu à peu sombre dans un sommeil, apaisant cette fois.

* * *

 _ **À suivre…**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Vie dans la nature

_**Et voici la suite des aventures de notre Shinddha. ^^**_

 _ **Encore un petit message avant de vous publier le chapitre :**_

 _ **Un merci à Klervia et Shueino de vos commentaires qui me donne encore plus de motivation pour écrire ces histoires. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que je me suis éclaté à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Un gros merci à Mina Jenkins pour ton commentaire. Je t'envoi pleins de petits bacciolino.**_

 _ **Un merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire. Qui n'ont pas eu le temps de commenter ou non pas souhaiter le faire. ^^**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, je ne mords pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. xD**_

 _ **Les projets d'écritures continuent comme les dessins dans mon coin. Passer un petit coucou sur le profil de DA si vous voulez voir quelques illustrations. Le projet d'Halloween ne devrait plus tarder.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous ! Et des cookies à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Vie dans la nature.**_

* * *

Depuis son arrivée au campement, Shinddha reste prostré contre lui-même. Il ne fait pas confiance aux différentes personnes présentes essayant de l'aider. L'adolescent ressemble plus à une bête sauvage à apprivoiser. Et non à un être humain normal qui se laisserait approcher et discuter avec les individus. La raison de cette haine envers les autres est due qu'il n'a pas pu se venger des meurtriers de sa famille. Comment peut-il accepter cela ? De vivre normalement après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Shinddha ne le peut pas.

Durant la première semaine, l'adolescent ne se laisse même pas aborder. Il ne mange rien de ce qu'on lui donne. Restant au fond de la tente. Les jambes rapprochées près du buste. Le regard noir se tournant sur quiconque essaye de l'approcher. Son regard est effrayant, froid et peu encourageant. Certains nomades ont essayé de l'aider à manger. Le damoiseau se rue sur eux. Il les griffe et mord ceux qui l'approchent. Heureusement, les nomades ne sont pas nés de la dernière pluie. Ils se protège de lui. Puis le laissent avec de la nourriture. Espérant que le jeune homme ne se laissera pas mourir de faim.

Le temps avance et le jeune homme devient de plus en plus livide. Ses yeux ne reflètent qu'haine et aigreur envers le monde entier. Son pouvoir prend le dessus sur lui. Son aura est présente, effrayante pour ceux qui ont un pouvoir contraire au sien. Peu de monde ose entrer dans cette tente. Seul Aztragoz, le fils de l'air et le "tuteur" désigné par le paladin. Tous les jours, le jeune homme va voir son cadet. Il reste assis sur une chaise. L'observe. Aucun échange ne se passe entre les deux individus. Jusqu'au jour où Shinddha ose prononcer quelques mots. Avec une voix grave et d'outre tombe.

 **"Pourquoi m'enfermez-vous ici ? Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité et vous le savez."**

 **"C'est pour ton bien. Tu as un certain pouvoir. Tu dois apprendre à le contenir. Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ta haine. Ta rage et reprendre confiance envers le monde."**

Shinddha se met à rire d'une manière sinistre. Montrant un regard horrible et déchaîné.

 **"Tu dis cela. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Répond à ma question : Pourquoi je dois vivre alors que j'ai tout perdu ? Laissez-moi sortir de cette prison ! Chercher ma vendetta ! Ensuite je vous laisserai sans autre ennui."**

 **"Le sang appelle le sang. Une fois que tu auras goûté à ses saveurs, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Je comprends tes questions et ton envie de vengeance."**

 **"Ah bon ? Toi ! Tu aurais perdu quelque chose de précieux ? Tu parles."**

 **"J'étais du même âge que toi, voir légèrement plus vieux. Je venais de fuguer avec ma bien-aimée de nos familles. Elle était fille de Noble et j'étais un jeune rôdeur. Nos clans ne voulaient pas que l'on se rencontre. Que l'on vive notre amour. Contre toute attente, nous nous sommes enfuis. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu." souffle Aztragoz. Il boit une gorgée d'eau, avant de continuer son histoire. "Durant notre fuite, le fiancé de mon âme sœur nous a poursuivi. Il nous a rattrapé et avec sa lame il s'est apprêté à me tuer."**

Une courte pause laisse planer une sombre humeur. Le fils de l'air reprend son histoire.

 **"Mon âme sœur s'est interposée. Je l'ai vue mourir dans mes bras. Fou de rage, son fiancé a continué sa vengeance en m'éliminant. Je ne sais pas dans quel état j'étais. Après ma renaissance élémentaire par le vent, je me suis matérialisé en face du cadavre de ma bien-aimée. Elle n'a pas eu autant de chance que moi. Je l'avais dans les mains. Son tueur est parti clamer à tout le monde que j'étais l'assassin de mon âme sœur avant d'être exécuté par lui-même. Ils l'avaient accueilli comme un héros. Je suis parti à sa recherche pour tenter de l'éliminer. Lui faire subir le même sort. J'avais réussi à l'attirer dans la forêt, mon élément. J'ai réussi à le serrer. Le mettre un genou à terre. Le blesser fortement. Il était à l'agonie. J'avais son sang sur mes mains. Je ne me serais pas arrêter si la matriarche Florence ne m'avait pas trouvé à cet instant précis. Avec l'aide des autres nomades, elle m'a empêché de continuer mon crime. Elle a soigné l'homme et le laissant partir. Elle m'a consolé et appris à vivre dans une certaine paix intérieure dans la nature. Avec ma nature élémentaire."**

 **"Oui, bah je suis sûr que cette femme avait des secrets à cacher !"** râle l'adolescent qui considère tout être humain comme un criminel potentiel. Prêt à tout détruire pour obtenir des menus fretins.

 **"Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est un secret ou non. Elle était extrêmement généreuse. Elle a aidé toutes sortes de personnes avec ses connaissances et sa patience. Qu'elles soient criminelles, sauvages, élémentaires, demi-démons, demi-dieux. Elle les a accueilli sans aucune distinction."**

 **"Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas ? Va chercher ta petite maman ! A moins que tu aies peur de la décevoir, en montrant que tu es un incapable."**

Cette réflexion aurait pu vexer n'importe qui d'autre. Un soupçon de tristesse transperce son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son discours avec un léger sourire.

 **"En effet, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi convaincant qu'elle. Je dois faire sans, car sa générosité a eu raison d'elle. Elle a sauvé un enfant qui a subi des mauvaises blagues d'adolescents. Ils l'avaient attaché en le nommant enfant de diable. Ont allumé un incendie et réveillé une bête hybride venant l'attaquer. Notre matriarche et le paladin que tu as croisé ont tout fait pour calmer la créature. Sauver le petit garçon et le village. Malheureusement, le sauvetage n'était possible qu'avec le sacrifice de notre matriarche. Elle a accepté sa mort et éliminé celui qui allait causer le plus de dégât au reste de la ville."**

 **"C'est ce que je dis. L'être humain est perfide, sombre et horrible. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance en autres. Il faut que je cherche vengeance seul."**

 **"Et une fois ça fait, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Mourir ? Cela t'apportera quoi ?"**

 **"Et vous ? Qu'elle est la raison de m'aider ? De sauver ces personnes qui ont commis des crimes ?"**

 **"Nous ne sommes pas juges. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous venger de nos propres démons. De notre histoire. De notre passé."**

Un nouvel ange passe. Shinddha s'est de nouveau muré dans le silence. Il refuse de répliquer, même de se nourrir. Aztragoz se relève et se dirige vers l'extérieur. Avant de dire d'une voix calme : **"Tu n'es pas notre prisonnier. Sache-le."**

Cette simple phrase active un plan dans le cerveau de cet adolescent empli de haine. Il peut sortir quand il le souhaite. Aller rechercher lui-même la vengeance. Sans aucune hésitation, le damoiseau attend qu'un grand nombre de personnes s'endorme. Une fois que les veilleurs ont tourné le dos de sa tente. Shinddha la quitte en toute discrétion et rapidement.

Il se plonge dans la forêt obscure et profonde. Ses yeux s'habituent rapidement à l'obscurité. Il court sans s'arrêter en pensant aux représailles. Rapidement, le corps se fait lourd. Difficile à continuer sa route quand on n'a rien dans le ventre depuis des jours. Le sommeil n'arrive pas à tout consoler. L'envie de tuer consomme davantage d'énergie. Shinddha tente de se reposer auprès des racines de se qu'il pense être un arbre. Sa connaissance dans la nature étant limité, le jeune homme ne remarque pas qu'il s'agit d'une créature. Elle possède un corps composé d'écorces d'arbres. Les racines sont ses mains et ses pieds. Ses cheveux sont les branches dont les feuilles tombent devant son visage en haut du tronc.

Effrayé de voir une telle créature, dans ces bois. Prête à combattre et à manger l'intrus qui s'est aventuré sur ses terres sans protection. Shinddha essaye de se défendre avec la puissance qu'il a au fond de lui. Il produit une légère brume. Cette dernière humidifie légèrement l'arbre avant de se cristalliser. La puissance, l'adolescent ne la maîtrise pas. Pour réussir l'exploit de glacer l'arbre, il s'épuise. Tombe au sol à demi-conscient. L'arbre émet un râle avant de se délivrer de cette entrave.

Le damoiseau voit la branche de l'arbre se rapprocher de lui dangereusement. Il pense que tout est fini. Il est immobilisé. Il se sent honteux de ne pas tenir sa promesse faite envers lui-même. Se venger des tueurs de ses parents. La griffe feuillue de la créature est prête à s'abattre sur lui. Une flèche vient trancher les doigts de la créature qui pousse un râle de douleur encore plus puissant. Les doigts ne repoussent pas. Shinddha comme la créature regardent l'origine du dard. De là, ils voient, non pas une personne. Une dizaine aux pouvoirs tous différents. Prêts à se battre pour sauver leur nouvel arrivant. Avec en tête Aztragoz.

 **"Recule créature! Nous te laisseront partir si tu le laisses tranquille. Sinon, nous nous battrons."**

L'être observe Shinddha puis les nomades. Face à ce choix, l'intellect de la créature ne fait pas long feu. Elle charge droit vers les autres nomades. Ces derniers habitués à se défendre pour leur vie. Ils combinent leurs pouvoirs pour mettre un terme à la vie de la créature. L'arbre meurt sous les flammes, le vent et la glace. Shinddha observe les autres nomades et Aztragoz. Il est étonné qu'ils soient venus à son aide. Lui qui les a rejetés. Presque agressés. Lui qui a failli les mettre en danger. Refuse toute leur aide. Et eux, viennent le sauver sans aucun regret.

Aztragoz tend sa main pour aider Shinddha à se relever.

 **"Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?"**

 **"Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?"**

 **"Parce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Tu crois que ta famille aurait voulu te voir mourir ? S'ils ont essayé de te sauver la vie autrefois. Je crois que tu devrais, pour leur mémoire, vivre pour eux. Et non pas uniquement chercher à te venger. Si tu avais échangé ta place avec un autre membre de ta famille. Aurais-tu voulu qu'il ne passe sa vie qu'à chercher la vengeance ?"**

À ces paroles, le monde de Shinddha change de forme. Il n'a jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Et se sent irrespectueux envers ceux qui lui ont sauvé la vie. À toutes ces personnes : sa famille. L'aubergiste qui lui a fourni un toit. La possibilité de faire sa vie. De chercher sa vengeance. Le paladin qui est arrivé à temps pour arrêter cet homme. Ainsi que Aztragoz. Ce nomade qui l'a aidé à reprendre des forces. Qui vient de lui ouvrir un peu plus son esprit et son cœur. Les larmes coulent des yeux de Shinddha. Il se sent réellement vivant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Tout n'est plus que de ténèbres. Une certaine lueur brille désormais dans ses yeux. Une envie de vivre pour lui. Pour sa famille. Tenter de construire quelque chose de ses mains.

Certes il a toujours en lui cette envie de vengeance, mais d'une puissance plus faible.

Aztragoz prend sur ses épaules Shinddha et le ramène au camp. Les autres nomades, restés sur place, accueillent les aventuriers ainsi que l'adolescent en pleurs. Cette fois-ci, le damoiseau ne refuse plus d'être touché. Ni d'être porté. Il accepte qu'on lui pose une couverture. Qu'on l'emmitoufle d'attention.

Ainsi se passe la première nuit paisible depuis sa renaissance. Savourant un repas simple mais délicieux. Ecoutant pour les histoires des uns et des autres sans aucun apriori. Il est bercé et s'endort dans les bras d'Aztragoz.

S'en suit un entraînement de Shinddha, surnommé Shin. Aztragoz lui enseigne l'art de la vie dans la nature. Pour reconnaître quelques fruits à manger. Des racines possibles à avaler pour survivre. On lui enseigne le contact avec les différents animaux : Cheval, Biche, Loup et pleins d'autres encore.

Avant le maniement des armes, Shinddha apprend à contrôler son pouvoir élémentaire. Les séances de méditations. Les travaux pratiques tels que la création de l'eau pour s'en servir comme élément pour la vie de tous les jours. Pour la création d'objets divers et variables. Les nomades voyagent de plus en plus. Campant dans la forêt. Restant à proximité des villes. Ils ont la possibilité d'aider les habitants. Les plus costauds ont pour mission d'éloigner les monstres des alentours. De visiter des ruines antiques pour chercher des objets sacrés. Ou voyager, pendant plusieurs jours, pour porter des messages dans des coins dangereux et isolés.

Aztragoz reste avec Shinddha. L'homme n'est pas le meneur de la troupe. Il a été désigné comme le tuteur de l'adolescent. Ensemble, ils vont au village tous les jours. Produire non pas des exploits avec leur puissance pour aider les leurs. Mais quelques spectacles avec leurs éléments. Shinddha jongle avec des boules d'eau avant d'en former des serpents, des oiseaux et puis un dragon. Aztragoz surveille le jeune homme qui pratique son pouvoir, tout en restant à proximité des personnes. Il doit en toutes circonstances le maîtriser. Le pouvoir ne doit pas être au-dessus de lui. Il est le maître de son corps. Le fils de l'air utilise son pouvoir pour le bien du spectacle. Avec le vent, il fait s'envoler les gouttes d'eau pour former une sorte de toile d'araignée. L'adulte possède avec lui quelques aiguilles et des fils. Avec l'aide du vent, il influence le vol de ses aiguilles pour donner des formes aux yeux des simples mortels. Avec la condensation de l'eau, produite par le pouvoir de Shin, des dessins, des figures, apparaissent sur les fils. Des couleurs, grâce aux rayons du soleil. Elles se divisent par l'effet de l'eau et produit de magnifiques jeux de couleur arc-en-ciel sur le sol.

Le spectacle terminé. L'auditoire donne ce qu'il a envie. Un peu d'argent. De la nourriture. Des friandises. Parfois quelques objets pour la vie de tous les jours. Aztragoz, Shinddha et les jeunes nomades viennent ramasser le butin de leur attraction avant de rejoindre la troupe.

Les spectacles s'enchaînent et ne se ressemblent pas. Un jour, quelque chose trouble la concentration des deux artistes. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun. Des slimes pénètrent la ville accompagnés de gobelins. Les créatures s'attaquent aux villageois sans aucune distinction. Hommes, femmes, vieillards, enfants. Aucun n'est épargné. Rapidement, les créatures arrivent aux spectateurs et aux artistes.

 **"Va aider les villageois Shin. Trouve-leur un abri !"** s'écrie Aztragoz.

Sans hésiter, le jeune nomade signe aux habitants de le suivre. Il essaye de trouver l'endroit idéal pour les réfugier. Son œil aguerri trouve un bâtiment de culte. De nombreuses personnes se regroupent, avec des mercenaires protégeant la population. Shin s'exclame envers les paysans en courant à leur côté :

 **"Allez dans l'église, nous allons vous protéger."**

Les villageois ne posent pas de questions. Ils se précipitent dans l'église. Voyant des nouveaux réfugiés arriver, les mercenaires ouvrent la voie et les protègent des créatures. Shin se tourne vers les êtres pour les ralentir. Entre la troupe de Slimes et de Gobelins, il aperçoit deux jeunes enfants essayant de leurs échapper. Un petit garçon à peine âgé de 10 ans tenant sa petite sœur qui doit avoir entre 4 et 6 ans. La petite fille trébuche sur un caillou et percute le sol. Le grand frère inquiet a le choix entre continuer de courir en abandonnant sa petite sœur ou rester avec elle. C'est la seule famille qu'a le petit garçon. Son choix est vite fait. Il retourne chercher la demoiselle. Alors que tous les villageois s'enfuient. La prenant dans ses bras, il ferme les yeux en sachant que les créatures ne sont qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'eux. Ils vont sans nul doute vivre le dernier instant de leur courte existence.

Shinddha en voyant un tel spectacle admire le courage de l'enfant. Il ressent son pouvoir d'eau comme un outil qui peut l'aider. Comme le lui a enseigné Aztragoz. Sans écouter les mercenaires, il attrape un arc des mains de l'un d'entre eux. Avec une rapidité extrême, due à la magie qu'il déploie, il se rapproche des enfants. En moins d'une seconde, il forme au creux de sa main, une flèche d'eau. Inconsciemment, quelque chose lui dit que cette matière n'aura aucun effet sur la créature. Le liquide se renforce, se refroidit pour former de la glace. Sans en prendre complètement conscience, Shinddha pose le dard créé dans sa main sur l'arc volé. A l'aide d'un magnifique déplacement élémentaire, il fait un vol au-dessus des enfants. Il envoie la flèche directement dans la tête de la créature la plus proche. Cette dernière tombe au sol sans vie. Shin se réceptionne juste devant les enfants. Au front face aux êtres. Prêt à combattre.

 **"Fuyez."** Souffle le nomade en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux deux enfants.

En une seconde à peine, ils hochent la tête. Le grand frère emporte sa petite sœur et courent en direction de l'église. Seul face aux créatures, Shinddha ne sait pas comment reproduire le miracle qu'il a effectué. Il veut les protéger, comme l'a fait cet enfant. Ce petit miracle qui lui a donné encore davantage envie de vivre.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Il écoute les pas de chaque créature. Le visualise dans esprit et entend un étrange bruit flottant dans les airs. Brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il puise à nouveau dans son pouvoir pour sauter au-dessus des créatures qui se jettent sur lui. Une fois en hauteur, il utilise le reste de sa puissance pour cristalliser des fils. Aztragoz vient de les ancer par centaines, voire par milliers, avec l'aide de fines aiguilles. Il produit un piège pour arrêter la progression des créatures. Afin de les garder au sol le temps que les mercenaires viennent les détruire.

Shinddha se réceptionne avec un peu de difficulté aux côté d'Aztragoz. Sa vertu déployée et mieux maîtrisée nécessite tout de même de l'énergie qu'il a fortement consommée. Légèrement vaseux, l'adolescent reste à terre pendant le combat qui dure tout de même une bonne heure. Une fois les êtres éliminés, les villageois sauvés, les deux enfants sortent de l'église. Ils se précipitent vers leur sauveur, en se jetant dans ses bras.

 **"Merci monsieur. Vous êtes incroyable ! Vous êtes magicien ?"**

L'apprenti nomade veut répondre que non. La fatigue se fait plus ressentir. Il n'arrive pas à parler. Il reste tout de même conscient. Inquiet de son état, les deux enfants jettent un regard vers Aztragoz. Il leur sourit en frottant leurs cheveux.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est un peu fatigué. C'est un magicien un peu particulier. Il a utilisé toute son énergie. Mais demain, il reviendra. Il va aller se reposer."**

Les enfants acceptent sans dire d'autres mots. Aztragoz porte Shinddha sur lui, l'emmenant dans le campement et décrivant les activités de son protégé.

Bien qu'à semi-conscient, l'adolescent comprend que les nomades sont inquiets. Par rapport à l'agressivité des créatures envers les villageois. Il valait mieux entraîner Shinddha à se défendre. Ce dernier a des grandes possibilités dans le maniement des armes à longues distances. Il pourra être un très bon rôdeur.

 **"Aztragoz, nous te confions l'éducation de Shinddha pour qu'il devienne un rôdeur. Nous avons besoin de plus de personnes. Pour nous protéger et qu'il se protège lui aussi. Un jour, il partira comme chacun d'entre nous sur la voie qu'il aura choisie. Un jour, il s'en ira. Nous sentons en lui une envie de découvrir le monde d'une autre manière que nous. Il aura envie de sortir des sentiers battus et vivre d'autres événements. Il sera sûrement un grand homme. Nous devons l'aider jusque là. Jusqu'à se qu'il passe l'initiation au passage à l'âge adulte. Qu'il soit capable de se débrouiller seul."**

Avec ce qu'il vient d'entendre, avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, Shinddha imagine déjà l'aventure qu'il va vivre. Il se donne désormais un nouvel objectif. Acquérir de la puissance pour se venger de ces personnes. Non plus uniquement pour sa famille. Mais pour empêcher que d'autres que lui ne vivent cette terreur.

* * *

 _ **À suivre…**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Au cœur de la cible

_**Nous approchons tout doucement d'Halloween ! Ouhhh !**_

 _ **Ok, ça fait pas peur. Mais par contre, je voulais juste annoncer que le chapitre de samedi sera bien publié. N'ayez pas peur. ^^**_

 _ **Sinon un grand merci. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction. Et je vous remercie!**_

 _ **Ainsi qu'à Shueino et Mina Jenkins pour vos commentaires qui me rende tout "Fluffy" comme dirais un certain youtubeur.**_

 _ **Mais je m'égare.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec la suite du chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous tous.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Au cœur de la cible.**_

* * *

Les rayons du soleil réveillent Shinddha qui a dormi paisiblement sur une branche d'un arbre. Cela fait depuis un mois que le dernier descendant des Kory est dans la forêt avec Aztragoz. L'aîné a comme mission d'enseigner à son cadet le maniement de l'arc, des flèches, un peu des dagues et surtout de son pouvoir élémentaire.

Les anciens nomades ont décidé de donner une chance à Kory. Pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul et être indépendant. Ils savent qu'un jour ils ne pourront pas le maintenir dans ce clan. Contrairement à eux qui ont fondé leur nouvelle famille avec d'autres nomades. Ayant trouvé un nouvel objectif dans leur vie que la vengeance, ou la survie. Mais Shinddha est différent et ils le ressentent. Durant ses voyages, le jeune adolescent a continué de chercher des informations concernant les tueurs de ses parents. Il n'a jamais réussi à passer le cap de ce traumatisme. Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de son entrée dans l'âge adulte, Shinddha doit faire ses preuves dans le clan de nomades qui l'a accueilli et protégé.

Il doit montrer qu'il est capable de devenir un homme pouvant se défendre et savoir distinguer le bien et le mal. Ce qui peut être fait et ce qui ne doit pas être réalisé. Ce qui peut être dit et ce qui ne peut pas l'être.

Dès les premiers jours, l'entraînement est intense. Shinddha n'a pas eu le droit au moindre répit. Aztragoz lui a enseigné dans un premier temps à confectionner rapidement un arc de fortune. Si jamais le sien venait à se casser en plein champ de bataille ou lors de ses aventures. Avec l'aide de branches costaudes et tordues, de lianes, de sèves, le fils de l'air conçoit sans aucun problème l'arc. Ce qui est loin d'être simple pour le jeune homme. L'adolescent doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. La première branche n'est pas assez solide et se casse quand il essaye de la tordre. La seconde ne veut pas se plier à sa volonté. Le troisième essai, la liane se brise. Au quatrième, cette dernière n'est pas assez tendue. Pour d'autres tentatives, le demi-élémentaire échoue en se mettant de la sève sur tous les vêtements.

Heureusement pour lui, les spectateurs de cette scène ne sont que quelques animaux et Aztragoz son précepteur.

Par la suite Shinddha apprend à fabriquer ses flèches. D'abord avec des bâtons de bois. N'utilisant peu son pouvoir élémentaire. Uniquement pour boire ou réaliser une petite brume pour se cacher de certains voyageurs trop curieux.

La traversée de la forêt pour aller d'un point A à un point B sans être remarqué fait partie de son entraînement. Aztragoz se dissimule dans un coin, écoutant si son protégé arrive à le suivre sans être remarqué. Si son précepteur lui jette une lame non loin de lui, ou le perd pour ensuite réapparaître derrière l'adolescent. Cela signifia qu'il a échoué son exercice.

Le fils de l'air lui enseigne la maîtrise de la vie dans la nature. Savoir les bases de ces dernières, même s'il sait que son protégé se dirigera plutôt en ville. Il lui montre quelques racines et baies que le jeune homme peut consommer. Il lui montre la voix de la communication avec les animaux, par le biais de mots simples, ou de gestes pour se faire comprendre. Son précepteur lui révèle également la manière dont retrouver son chemin au milieu d'une forêt où tous les arbres se ressemblent. Par le biais des mousses près des arbres. Par les rayons du soleil. Par le positionnement des étoiles et de la lune. D'ailleurs, la nuit est riche d'enseignement. Aztragoz indique les manières de veiller la nuit. De rester vigilant dans ces parties sombres et obscures de la forêt. Qu'il doit écouter tous les bruits pour essayer de déceler les dangers. Qu'une simple ombre doit être analysée avant d'attaquer ou d'être attaqué. De bien choisir entre combattre, se défendre ou fuir. Car la fuite n'est pas une solution de faiblesse. Qu'il faut parfois choisir la fuite pour espérer vivre, plutôt que de tenter le diable et de périr pour une raison stupide.

Parfois les deux hommes passent des journées et des nuits sans dormir. Cela fait partie de l'entraînement du jeune garçon. Le fils de l'air lui a signalé que durant les voyages, Shinddha va devoir passer des journées, voire des nuits, sans se reposer avant de trouver un lieu de calme et de sérénité. Qu'il doit passer au-dessus de la fatigue du corps et de l'esprit pour savoir surmonter les plus terribles épreuves.

Dans les moments de repos, l'apprenti rodeur a le droit de s'entraîner avec son jeu du stratège que lui a offert l'aubergiste. À chaque fois qu'il regarde ses cartes, il se rappelle de ce jour et de la générosité du cabaretier. Beaucoup aurait refusé d'accueillir un adolescent sans connaître son histoire. De le traiter aussi gentiment en acceptant la requête de vivre du jeu, plutôt que du travail manuel. Ou de servir dans l'auberge. Cet homme est pour lui, comme un second père. Shinddha se promet que dès ses entraînements finis, dès qu'il aura obtenu son autorisation de partir seul vaquer sur les terres, de revoir cet homme pour le remercier. Observant ses cartes, se rappelant des règles du jeu, de la fameuse partie jouée avec Gontran. Shinddha s'imagine avoir ces monstres à ses côtés pendant la partie. Maintenant qu'il apprend à maîtriser la glace, il l'utilise pour créer des petites figurines symbolisant chacune des créatures de son paquet de cartes. Il n'a aucune difficulté dans l'artisanat artistique. Ses créations ont permis aux nomades et à lui d'avoir de nouvelles entrées d'argent. Mais le temps des jeux et de la création passive est révolu et l'entraînement doit reprendre son cours.

Les journées défilent.

Le demi-élémentaire commence enfin à maîtriser la création des arcs et des flèches. Il peut apprendre à tirer convenablement. Sa posture, ses pieds, ses mains se positionnent rapidement d'une manière parfaite. Bien qu'il n'ait utilisé qu'une fois l'arc pour défendre les enfants. Shinddha a longuement observé les autres archers et pris leurs habitudes. Sa capacité à observer et analyser les mouvements est un véritable atout pour le métier vers lequel ce dernier se dirige. En tant que rôdeur et archer, il pourra voir le danger au loin et pouvoir choisir sa stratégie : attaquer, défendre ou fuir.

Aztragoz arrive au moment le plus délicat de cet entraînement. Il demande à son apprenti de laisser tomber les flèches et l'arc qu'il a conçu lui-même.

 **"Prends cet arc. Il est spécial. C'est celui que tu utiliseras dès à présent pour le reste de ton entraînement. Et sans nul doute jusqu'à l'épreuve."**

 **"Qu'a-t-il de spécial ?"** demande Shinddha intrigué.

 **"Il est fabriqué dans un bois qui ne prend pas l'humidité. Il restera tel quel, même quand tu utiliseras ta magie pour fabriquer tes flèches glacées."**

Étonné, l'adolescent prend l'arc en main et l'observe sous toutes les coutures pour essayer de découvrir le mystère qui reste entier sur l'origine du bois. L'enfant de l'eau s'en moque. Il écoute, observe et apprend la création des flèches glacées. Les premiers essais ne sont pas fort concluants. Bien vite, habitué à la création de petites statuettes, Shinddha apprend à créer ses propres flèches. D'abord fragiles pour être utilisées comme fortes armes. Il intensifie la glace autour pour la renforcer. Puis il la sculpte légèrement pour donner une forme l'aidant à se déplacer encore plus vite. Pendant plusieurs journées, l'apprenti s'entraîne à la création de ses flèches. Désireux de pouvoir apprendre à en fabriquer autant qu'il est nécessaire pour n'être jamais en manque. Selon Aztragoz, son pouvoir lui permet de ne pas s'encombrer de certains objets que tout voyageur a besoin. Et ainsi garder de l'argent pour acheter d'autres objets précieux, ou pour renforcer son arc.

Les nuits sont plus paisibles pour le garçon. Il peut se reposer après avoir utilisé sa mana. N'étant réveillé que tôt au matin pour finir le tour de garde et ainsi continuer à apprendre la vigilance.

Shinddha commence à maîtriser les bases pour vivre seul. Le fils de l'air décide de s'éloigner légèrement en informant son élève de continuer ses exercices pendant sa courte absence. À peine de quelques heures.

Aztragoz part en ville. Là-bas, il espère trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien travailler avec lui sur un exercice pour son apprenti. Avant de lui passer son ultime examen. Il parcourt la ville sans aucune idée de la personne à qui il va demander cette faveur. Cela ne peut pas être un nomade. Car eux, savent reconnaître les leur. La plupart sont habitués à repérer leur poursuivant dans la forêt, car ils sont du même genre.

Toujours dans ses pensées, le fils de l'air ne voit pas qu'il se dirige vers une personne et le percute sans aucun ménagement.

 **"Ah, je suis désolé."** s'excuse le précepteur s'étant cogné contre une armure blanche.

 **"Est-ce que tout va bien ? "** demande le percuté avant de reconnaître Aztragoz. **"Vous êtes le nomade qui..."**

 **"Seigneur Eduard de Silverberg ?"** s'étonne le fils de l'air en regardant l'intéressé.

Les deux hommes se mettent à discuter de leur présence dans la ville. Le paladin indique qu'il est actuellement dans cette ville pour réaliser sa mission de paladin. D'offrir la bonne nouvelle aux personnes pendant que les autres paladins sont à la guerre. Il lui indique qu'il est également présent très près de l'académie des mages afin de veiller sur le pyromage qu'il a sous sa surveillance. Le précepteur quant à lui décrit sa mission et l'entraînement du jeune Shinddha Kory. Une idée survient dans la tête du professeur. Il demande l'assistance du paladin pour cette mission : être la cible de Shinddha pendant une journée complète. L'apprenti Rodeur connaissant le paladin arrivera rapidement à le cerner et le suivre.

 **"Vous voulez que dans 6 jours je parcoure la forêt pour aller vers l'académie des mages. Afin de laisser Shinddha me suivre, si je comprend bien."**

 **"Oui. En échange, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous désirez. Étant nomade, je vous aiderai dans une de vos missions."**

Eduard réfléchit longuement, avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit. Le visage un peu assombri par ce qu'il va demander au fils du vent, mais dont il a vraiment besoin. Avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, il ose avouer un secret.

 **"Le fils de mon frère... Il y a quelques années. Alors que ce dernier est revenu de la guerre, ou du moins son corps. Dans son testament, il a été demandé que Théo ne parte pas dans les ordres de paladin de la lumière. Cependant, Théo refuse d'écouter notre précepteur. Il souhaite rejoindre les inquisiteurs afin de continuer la lignée de notre famille. J'ai moi-même un fils et je ne souhaite pas qu'il reproduise mon chemin. Je l'ai éloigné de moi. Je suis resté à l'écart pour aider ce petit pyromage. Mais... Nous avons échoué."**

Aztragoz sent dans les paroles du paladin une profonde inquiétude pour son neveu. Le jeune enfant a vécu de terribles heures. Tout comme Shinddha. Son cœur se serre légèrement avant de tendre la main à cet homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **"Je vous aiderai comme je le pourrais. Faites-moi confiance."**

Les mains se serrent. La promesse est scellée et le dernier exercice avant l'épreuve finale de l'adolescent peut commencer.

* * *

Tandis que l'apprenti s'entraîne seul, Aztragoz revient de sa courte expédition.

 **"Shinddha, viens ici."** demande le précepteur.

Le demi-élémentaire le rejoint sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il attend de savoir ce que l'avenir lui réserve. Le manipulateur d'eau écoute attentivement les paroles de son maître.

 **"Tu vas rester pendant une semaine dans cette forêt. Tu n'auras pas le droit de revenir ni dans le campement, ni dans la ville. Tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller seul dans cet endroit. Un jour, je ne te dit pas lequel, le paladin que tu as rencontré va traverser cette forêt pour aller à l'académie des mages. Tu devras le suivre jusque-là bas sans te faire remarquer. C'est ton dernier exercice avant l'épreuve finale." insiste Aztragoz avant de lui donner un étrange sifflet. "Je te donne cet instrument si jamais tu ne te sens pas capable de finir cette épreuve. Que tu es blessé ou qu'une créature plus forte que toi ne t'agresse. Tu pourras alors fuir vers notre campement. Ou vers la ville sans aucune hésitation. Ne vas pas au-delà de tes forces. Sois bien concentré et tout se passera bien."**

Shinddha accepte les conditions de l'exercice. Il salue une dernière fois son maître et reste seul dans la forêt.

Au loin, Aztragoz part en direction du campement des nomades. Il a envie de rester auprès de son protégé. Mais il sait qu'il doit laisser la possibilité à son cadet de prouver qu'il est capable de se débrouiller seul. Le fils de l'air a conscience que la vengeance continue de couler dans les veines du jeune garçon. Il espère que cette envie ne prendra pas le dessus sur la survie. Rapidement, les voyageurs accueillent le précepteur et apprennent que Shinddha travaille sur son ultime exercice.

* * *

Durant la première journée, Shinddha va chercher des aliments. Des ressources pour vivre pendant sa semaine. Aztragoz a repris tout ce qu'ils ont récolté. Ne laissant que le strict minimum. De quoi vivre cette journée, un arc et quelques bandages. Rien d'autre. Pour la première fois seul, depuis qu'il a été recueilli par les nomades. L'adolescent ressent les mêmes terreurs que lors de ses débuts en tant que voyageur et marchand. Il s'est demandé ce qui allait se produire. Est-ce que sa vie changera énormément après avoir vécu une telle expérience ? Allait-il revenir plus fort ? Une autre crainte obscurcit son front. Allait-il retrouver les nomades à son retour ? Il se rappelle de son dernier retour dans sa famille. La mort par les flammes, avoir vu sa famille brûler sous ses yeux. Puis, sa renaissance élémentaire, par l'eau. Maintenant qu'il est seul, face à ses peurs, face à lui-même, il a le choix. Continuer dans l'esprit que lui a enseigné le fils de l'air. Renoncer, la fuite n'étant pas un échec. Ou s'enfuir sans prévenir personne et disparaître des yeux du monde. Le jeune Kory observe sa petite pochette de cuir et voit les cartes offertes par l'aubergiste. S'il veut le revoir, fier et plein d'entrain, il doit absolument lui prouver qu'il a eu raison de lui faire confiance. Sans hésitation, l'obscurité dans son regard s'éteint légèrement. La vie, la survie reprend le cours de notre histoire.

Shinddha traverse la forêt. Parcourt les buissons, les arbres, pour trouver tous les éléments qui vont l'aider dans sa survie. Baies, pommes, branches, feuilles, racines. Il se construit un abri de fortune. Prend des silex qu'il garde dans sa pochette avec ses cartes pour pouvoir créer un peu de feu. Afin de s'abriter des monstres effrayés par la lumière, lui redonner un peu d'espoir, de réconfort et surtout faire cuire des aliments. La discrétion est de rigueur quand il part chasser le gibier.

Il ne va pas dénicher tout de suite de gros gibier. Il est seul, possède d'autres éléments à manger. Sa viande doit être un oiseau ou une petite créature.

Shinddha voit un nid de volatiles très plaisant. Une mère imposante par sa taille avec ses grandes plumes noisette couvrant ses petits qui apprennent leur leçon de vol. Leur tout premier envol. Le demi-élémentaire commence par créer une flèche glacée en observant ces oiseaux. La mère est trop imposante pour lui. Sa chair permettrait à trois voir quatre personnes de manger. Lui n'a aucun moyen de conservation. Il ne peut se permettre de tuer une créature pour n'en dépouiller qu'une partie et laisser le reste aux rapaces. Par ailleurs, le risque est de les attirer vers lui et d'avoir davantage à combattre. Il observe alors les oisillons prêts à leur premier envol. Encore fragiles, suffisamment costauds pour nourrir un homme.

La corde est tirée en arrière. La flèche au bout de ses doigts. Une légère perle de sueur coule sur son front pour descendre jusqu'à son cou. Les lèvres sont sèches, la gorge aride. Les battements du cœur sont contrôlés. La main ne tremble pas. Les yeux sont rivés sur la cible.

Puis le signal. Shinddha lâche sa flèche. Cette dernière traverse les branches, les feuilles. Elle frôle la mère oiseau et ses petits pour finir sa course sur la tête d'un serpent. Qui a visiblement voulu prendre pour cible les petits oiseaux pour son repas. Malheureusement pour lui, Shinddha Kory est présent. Le reptile tombe au sol sans avoir pu résister. L'animal est récupéré par l'apprenti rôdeur pendant que les oiseaux continuent leur apprentissage du vol sans aucune autre distraction. Leur seul ennemi étant eux-mêmes.

L'adolescent prend le serpent, crée une dague en glace pour ensuite dépouiller l'animal. Il n'est pas expert comme son maître. Il réalise le nécessaire pour cuisiner cette créature pour son repas.

La nuit tombe, la première. Shinddha observe les flammes tout en mangeant les baies et le serpent. Par le biais des tisons, il se rappelle de sa vie d'enfant. Quand sa famille était encore vivante. Il se rappelle des doux bras de sa mère, la sévérité de son père qui pourtant a eu des mots de grande sagesse.

 _ **"Souviens-toi mon fils, qu'un jour tu devras choisir ta destinée. Ta véritable raison de vivre. Un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai été si dur envers vous tous."**_

Ces mots résonnent dans sa tête. Une perle d'eau salée coule sur sa joue. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne comprenne les mots de son père que maintenant ? Pourquoi, une fois que tout le passé de la famille révélée, Shinddha se sent davantage vivant qu'autrefois ? Les mains croisées, priant pour qu'un jour une réponse lui soit donnée par un quelconque moyen, la nuit passe sans encombre.

La deuxième journée est similaire à la première. Cueillette, récolte, chasse, sont les activités du jeune rôdeur. Il reste discret en observant les voyageurs. Restant à couvert pour savoir s'ils sont amis ou ennemis. Les laissant passer dans le cas des alliés. Décidant d'effrayer les vils manants désireux de créer des problèmes en ville. En usant de sa nature élémentaire. Créant de la brume pour les effrayer puis glaçant une partie du sol, avant de prononcer d'une voix sombre :

 **"Je suis l'esprit qui hante cette forêt. Disparaissez vilains, ou vous serez gelés pour l'éternité."**

Étant non utilisateur de la magie, les manants partirent de la forêt sans demander leur reste. Sans essayer de terminer leur mission.

La seconde nuit, un mercenaire vient partager son repas. Il s'agit d'un bretteur venant pour livrer un objet de grande importance de la part d'une femme à l'être qui lui est cher. Elle voulait que ce ne soit pas un messager, mais un aventurier qui aille transmettre son message. Car si l'homme qui l'aime accepte son présent, il sera alors engagé pour aller la chercher et l'emmener dans le village de l'homme.

Shinddha écoute attentivement le récit. Son exercice ne l'interdit pas d'être en contact avec les autres. Il doit juste rester dans la forêt le temps que le paladin arrive. Il devra le suivre à cet instant précis. Soudain, le bretteur qui a quelques connaissances en magie ressent la puissance de l'élémentaire.

 **"Si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aurais un conseil à vous donner."** souffle le mercenaire.

 **"Lequel ?"**

 **"Faites attention à l'église de l'eau. Ils demandent à tous les manipulateurs d'eau, qu'ils soient d'origines divines, démoniaques, magiques ou élémentaires de les rejoindre. Je ne sais pas pour quel but. Par contre, ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Si les personnes refusent leur offre, ils envoient des mercenaires pour attraper leur cible de force. Et les faire changer d'avis. Alors soyez très prudent."**

Shinddha est étonné par la mise en garde du bretteur et décide de garder en tête ces mots.

L'aventurier part le lendemain pour continuer sa quête. Shinddha vit la suite de ses journées d'épreuves normalement. Aidant les voyageurs perdus, leur indiquant le chemin à prendre pour se rendre à la ville, ou l'académie des mages. L'apprenti rôdeur reste vigilant pour le passage du paladin qu'il a entrevu lors de l'arrestation de l'intendant. Il voit essentiellement les animaux, les voyageurs. Seul dans cette grande forêt, il ressent la solitude, certes peu profonde. Pourtant, cela l'aide de comprendre devant son feu du soir, qu'une compagnie, que d'autres personnes l'accompagnant dans son but, ne serait pas de refus. L'adolescent sent que seul, il ne pourra pas réussir à vaincre un monstre ou une créature. Ou même une énigme parce qu'il n'en a pas les capacités. Conscient de ses limites, le jeune continue son épreuve jusqu'au bout. Il entrevoit dans les flammes des parties de son passé. Que ce soit pendant son voyage avec les marchands, les moments partagés avec Dania, ou de sa vie de joueur pendant sa période sombre.

Les jours et les nuits passent calmement. Jusqu'au fameux jour, où il aperçoit le dit Paladin avec sur sa monture un jeune adolescent portant une longue toge rouge. L'ultime épreuve pour être définitivement reconnu comme étant un rôdeur au sein des mercenaires.

* * *

 _ **À suivre…**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Épreuves finales

_**JOYEUX HALLOWEEN TOUT LE MONDE !**_

 _ **Bon pas d'histoire d'Halloween pour le coup. Par contre quelques dessins a été posté sur différents sites que vous trouverez sur ma page de présentation. huhu**_

 _ **Avant de continuer cette histoire mes remerciements à :**_

 _ **Shueino : Tous les petits détails que tu repères. Ne les oublie pas peut être pour la suite cela servira. xD En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a grandement fait plaisir.**_

 _ **Mina Jenkins : Merci à toi pour ce gentil commentaire. Ne pleure pas ! Tous les au revoirs sont les préludes pour des "bienvenus à la maison !"**_

 _ **greidamanga : Merci pour ton soutient. Et je ne connais pas the Gwint de The Witcher (je n'ai pas joué ni regardé de let's play sur ce jeu xD), par contre, oui il y a un peu d'inspiration de Yugioh. ^^**_

 _ **Et à tous les anonymes qui lisent cette fanfiction : MERCI!**_

 _ **Ainsi qu'à Luna Anarchy qui corrige mon orthographe.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous Mercredi pour la suite de nos aventures.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Épreuves finales.**_

* * *

L'épreuve finale peut commencer. Shinddha se sent prêt à relever le défi. D'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche. Jouant de son élément d'eau et sur les couleurs de ses vêtements, l'apprenti scrute et s'assure qu'il n'a pas été repéré. Le damoiseau guette les deux personnes. Le premier visage qu'il reconnaît est celui du paladin. Il a rencontré avant son arrivée chez les nomades. Il se souvient du nom donné : Silverberg.

Sans nul doute un homme qui se bat pour ses convictions. Pour protéger cet adolescent qui est sur le cheval avec lui. D'un premier coup d'œil, sans voir le visage, rien qu'avec sa frêle constitution et ses cheveux ondulés, Shinddha pense qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Quand sa tignasse vole au vent, l'apprenti rôdeur est surpris de voir les traits d'un adolescent. La stupeur est de courte durée. Shinddha reprend sa course discrète. Il n'a pas été mis au courant qu'un damoiseau accompagnerait le paladin. Cela rend l'exercice plus ardu. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'apprenti continue sa course. Le vent sur le visage, l'envie de réussir le test d'une manière plus épique que ce qu'il a prévu.

La tâche est simple. Veiller, se cacher et observer. Pourtant, Shinddha est curieux. Il pourrait rester en hauteur et guetter les cibles du haut des arbres. Rester invisible à leurs yeux. L'appétence l'emporte sur la sécurité. S'approchant des cibles en mouvement, tout en se cachant dans l'ombre des feuillages. Shinddha écoute des bribes de discussion. Au début, il ne comprend aucun mot échangé par les deux personnes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les paroles du pyromage.

 **"Merci. Je comprends parfaitement. Et j'accepterai cette mort si cela est nécessaire. Je ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres. Et si ça peut m'empêcher d'aller dans le mauvais chemin, alors j'accepte mon destin."**

 **"Pourtant, tu dois essayer de te battre et de ne pas reproduire la même expérience."** finit le paladin.

Un pincement survient dans le cœur du demi élémentaire d'eau. En apprenant que le mage accepte sa mort, afin d'éviter de ne pas détruire le reste du monde. Les deux adolescents sont différents. Lui, apprenti rôdeur, accepte sa puissance. Il a essayé de détruire le monde. Il a été empêché par de nombreuses personnes dont le fils de l'air et le Paladin. Il a connu l'aubergiste et Dania qui l'ont aidé. Il a accepté ce pouvoir sans le craindre. Voulant, au contraire de cet inconnu, détruire ce qui lui a volé sa vie.

En face de lui, cet apprenti mage frêle et fragile, qui ose se confier au paladin de ses craintes. Il n'a pas eu honte d'avouer sa faiblesse et refuse de détruire le monde. Il veut l'aider et est prêt à mourir des mains de cet homme pour préserver ce qui lui est cher.

Shinddha sent de la compassion pour cet être humain. Il ne connaît rien de son histoire. L'apprenti rôdeur se doute qu'un crime a dû être commis. Mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se demande même quel genre d'atrocité un paladin osera cacher aux yeux de la lumière. Quelles idées doivent pousser un chevalier de la lumière à protéger et servir même les adolescents comme lui qui ont mal tournés.

En cet homme, Shinddha revoit l'aubergiste qui l'a accueilli. Qui a accepté son histoire bidon. Qui ne l'a pas rejeté quand il a proposé le marché avec la fille de l'intendant. Qui était également présent le jour de l'arrestation de l'intendant. Un homme ouvert, capable d'accepter que des erreurs soient faites. Quelqu'un qui ose donner une seconde chance aux personnes n'ayant pas réussi leur vie. Shinddha se demande si tous les paladins sont ainsi. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Mais il a envie de rejoindre ce chevalier de la lumière et cet adolescent pour leur poser des tonnes de questions. Il n'a jamais eu de grande curiosité sur la vie des personnes qui l'ont entouré. Pour lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'instant présent. Désormais, il se pose des questions.

Comment ont vécu les gens qui l'accueillent ? Ont-ils éprouvés les mêmes épreuves, comme son précepteur, de voir leurs proches mourir ? Ont-ils subis des ou commis crimes ? Ont-ils eu la chance d'être rattrapés de justesse parce qu'un paladin est passé par là par hasard ?

L'esprit du jeune homme est ravivé d'une étincelle nouvelle. Cette volonté lui donne une force inédite, qui dépasse la fatigue, la faim, la soif et les courbatures qu'il aurait pu avoir.

À une heure de route de l'académie par moyen physique non magique, un hurlement inattendu résonne. Un cri que Shinddha n'a jamais entendu. Grondement de puissance, de force et de terreur. Depuis son arbre, l'apprenti rôdeur voit une énorme masse volante atterrir brutalement sur le sol. Une créature qu'il n'a vue que dans des livres. Mystique et annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Un reptile volant aux écailles aussi dures que le diamant. Les crocs acérés comme des épées. Les griffes d'une puissance incroyable. Cracheur de flammes ou de ténèbres. Possédant une paire d'immenses ailes semblables à celles de chauves-souris et des yeux de félins. Un dragon vient de se poser sur ces terres.

Incapable de penser durant une seconde, Shinddha assiste impuissant aux tremblements du sol qui provoquent un sursaut de la monture du Paladin. Faisant chuter le pyromage ainsi que ses affaires. Reprenant ses esprits, le manipulateur d'eau attrape son sifflet. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas vaincre une telle créature. Lui, débutant dans l'art de l'arc et des rôdeurs. Il ne peut pas réussir à vaincre cet être. Avec une grande expiration, espérant que les nomades ne sont pas loin, Shinddha souffle dans le sifflet. Aucun son audible ne se produit. Juste une sorte de vibration dans l'air d'origine magique et part dans le ciel. Ne sachant pas combien de temps ses partenaires vont prendre pour se rendre à ses côtés, ni même s'ils arriveront à vaincre la créature, Shinddha observe la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. L'adolescent magicien est à terre. Un tronc d'arbre lui bloquant son corps, l'empêchant de fuir. Le paladin abandonne sa monture pour venir aider son protégé. Sans réfléchir, le demi-élémentaire utilise toute sa magie élémentaire pour courir vers son autre solution. L'académie des mages. Peut-être plus proche que les autres nomades, ils pourront sans doute les sauver.

Emporté par l'adrénaline et l'envie de sauver son prochain, Shinddha multiplie sa vitesse et passe à côté du dragon sans que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Habituellement, le trajet vers l'académie dure une heure. L'apprenti rôdeur ne sait pas combien de temps il a passé sur la route. Sa vitesse fulgurante ne lui permet pas d'apercevoir qui que ce soit, ni quoi que se soit. Bercé par une énergie intense, l'adolescent court jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. Il ne s'arrête pas quand il est devant la tour des mages. Grande et immense bâtisse possédant une porte bien gardée. N'arrivant pas à contrôler parfaitement son pouvoir élémentaire, toujours sous le coup de l'adrénaline, Shinddha se met à sauter d'une hauteur qu'il n'a jamais pu dépasser pour se retrouver au bord d'une fenêtre. Là un vieillard remplit des papiers. Sans connaître l'identité de celui-ci, ni même s'il est bien dans la tour des mages, le manipulateur d'eau l'alerte.

 **"Vite ! Il faut m'aider ! Un paladin et un apprenti magicien sont dans la forêt. Un dragon noir les attaque. Je ne peux pas les aider, mais vous les magiciens vous aurez peut-être la puissance pour..."** commence Shinddha avant de voir arriver les gardes magiciens à la porte du vieillard, qui se relèvent brutalement de son bureau, faisant tomber encre, papiers, plume et livres. Rapidement, il fait signe aux gardes de s'arrêter.

 **"Stop, ce demi-élémentaire ne ment pas."** indique l'homme. **"Une force magique puissante vient bien d'atterrir. Nous pouvons sentir sa présence. Alertez les élèves de cette académie de se protéger et de préparer leurs affaires, si jamais nous devons partir. Moi, doyen de cette académie et les grands mages de cette école, nous vous suivons jeune homme."**

Sans même se présenter, Shinddha hoche positivement de la tête. Il suit le doyen de l'académie dans les couloirs de l'établissement. L'adolescent n'a pas le temps d'admirer les portraits recouvrant les murs : les professeurs, le doyen, quelques souverains usant de la magie, ainsi que des meilleurs élèves de l'académie. Tout cela, il s'en moque. Il veut aider cet adolescent qui a une autre vision de la vie. De ce monde et qui est prêt à mourir pour le sauver de son pouvoir. La rage au cœur et gardant les magiciens derrière lui, Shinddha retourne là où il a abandonné le pyromage et le paladin. Usant des dernières ressources qu'il a en lui. Puisant même sur sa santé physique. L'apprenti rôdeur arrive devant un horrible spectacle. Du haut des branches, devant ses yeux, le paladin est sur le tronc d'arbre sans vie. Ne laissant que le pauvre adolescent pleurant des larmes amères, tout en étant bloqué. Durant un bref instant, alors que le dragon noir s'approche dangereusement et que les magiciens suivent de loin le jeune homme, Shinddha aperçoit dans les yeux du futur magicien un peu de regret et en même temps une lueur de soulagement. Comme s'il acceptait sa mort dans de telles conditions. Quelques instants précédents le drame, il venait de promettre de vivre.

Shinddha a envie de sauter pour atterrir aux côtés du magicien. De lui donner des raisons de vivre. De ne pas abandonner maintenant qu'il a trouvé les magiciens. Il n'a pas besoin d'avancer quoi que ce soit qu'une main composée de roche et de terre barre la route du dragon et conduit en sureté le magicien. Rassuré, l'apprenti rôdeur assiste épuisé au combat des mages face au féroce dragon. Du moins, il essaye. Ayant puisé dans ses ressources, l'adolescent sent ses forces faiblir. La tête tourne. Les yeux se plissent. Il sent qu'il va sombrer dans les ténèbres du sommeil, conséquence de la retombée de l'adrénaline. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il se retourne pour apercevoir le regard inquiet d'Aztragoz et de ses compagnons venus en nombre vers le lieu de l'attaque. Ensemble, ils assistent au combat des mages contre le dragon. Ce dernier ne fait pas le poids et périt.

 **"Pardon... Je n'ai rien pu faire."** souffle Shinddha épuisé. **"Je n'ai pu qu'appeler les magiciens pour intervenir. J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas..."**

 **"Au contraire. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Tu nous as appelés. Tu as interpellé les mages. Tu as tout fait pour les sauver. Pour sauver le mage que ce paladin a protégé. Tu as réussi. Ne t'inquiète pas Shinddha."**

Étrangement, les mots rassurants du fils de l'air ne comblent pas le vide qui s'est produit dans le cœur du jeune homme en voyant sa cible mourir devant ses yeux. Blessé et vexé d'avoir été simple spectateur, le manipulateur d'eau se pose dans les bras de son précepteur avant de lui demander une faveur particulière :

 **"Vous connaissiez le paladin. Je voudrais venir avec vous pour le ramener auprès de sa famille."**

Puis l'apprenti sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Ne laissant pas d'indice supplémentaire sur ce qui s'est passé. Aussitôt, le nomade fait signe à certains de ses collègues de le suivre et d'éclaircir l'affaire sur cet étrange dragon.

Nul n'a su ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. La raison qui a poussé la créature à attaquer le paladin et le magicien. Mais il a été décidé que les mages s'occuperaient du nécessaire pour aider le protégé du paladin Eduard de Silverberg, pour continuer ses études. De leur côté, les nomades prennent le corps du paladin pour l'emmener vers l'église de la lumière la plus proche et faire le deuil de ce partenaire qui les a aidé par le passé.

Trois personnes forment le cortège funèbre vers l'église de la lumière. Un des chefs de la tribu, homme d'un âge certain possédant des forces liées à la terre. Usant de ses pouvoirs pour soigner certains maux de la nature. Aidant dans les récoltes des paysans et utilisant son pouvoir pour se protéger. Aztragoz fils du vent, précepteur de Shinddha et connaissance du paladin. Le jeune homme l'a connu un peu avant d'infiltrer les locaux de l'intendant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils se seraient recroisés et encore moins dans ce genre de circonstances. Le visage miné et triste. Il porte avec lui, sur sa monture, Shinddha endormi. Comme l'a demandé son élève, Aztragoz l'a emmené avec eux. Lui connaît la vérité sur l'affaire qui a eu lieu. Raconter cette histoire sera difficile pour le jeune. Pourtant l'ancien a accepté qu'il fasse partie du voyage. Comme pour clôturer au plus vite l'histoire, avant qu'elle ne pèse sur l'esprit de tout le groupe.

Il leur faut une demi-journée de voyage pour arriver aux portes de l'église de la lumière. D'abord surpris de voir sur une charrette le corps sans vie d'un de leurs alliés, les gardes se mettent en position offensive.

 **"Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre. Mais pour vous ramener un des vôtres."** argumente l'ancien.

 **"Vous êtes chez les inquisiteurs de la lumière. Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas tous nous détruire. Que vous n'êtes pas venu nous réduire en poussières."** exprime l'un des gardes.

 **"Nous ne sommes que trois. Nous pouvons vous donner nos armes si vous le souhaitez. Nous voulons juste vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé afin que la famille de cet homme soit au courant et puisse faire le deuil correctement."**

En haut de la tour de garde, un homme immense, possédant une grande et longue barbe, à la stature imposante, fait signe aux gardes de baisser les armes. Avec une voix forte et puissante, il demande :

 **"Expliquez-moi en trois mots se qu'il s'est passé, nomade."**

L'ancien se met à décrire les événements tels que Shinddha les a vu de ses yeux. Tout en recouvrant ses esprits, bien que vaseux et à demi-conscient, l'adolescent peut voir les portes de l'église de la lumière s'ouvrir pour les laisser entrer dans ce lieu saint. Il voit de nombreuses personnes en train de s'entraîner dans différents exercices. Tous s'arrêtent en observant l'un des leurs revenant mort. Le silence est pesant. Quand brusquement l'un des apprentis change de visage et court en direction du cadavre. Les yeux essayant de retenir ses larmes. La bouche déformée par un rictus de douleur. Aussitôt, le grand homme s'approche de cet apprenti, du cadavre et des nomades. Shinddha n'entend pas correctement ce qui est dit, n'arrivant pas à suivre les discussions. Ni à reconnaître les visages. Il entend juste parler d'un oncle. D'un adolescent qui vient de perdre l'un des derniers modèles de sa famille de paladins. Shinddha ferme les yeux, succombant une nouvelle fois au sommeil. Comprenant mieux les mots de son père, concernant ses choix. S'il n'avait pas choisi d'appeler ses camarades, ni les magiciens, les trois adolescents auraient-ils vécu cette scène douloureuse ? Mais qui les aidera sans nul doute à leur donner la rage de vivre.

Les mois passent et Shinddha n'oublie pas l'épreuve qu'il a endurée. Il a été reçu comme nomade archer et rôdeur dans son groupe. Aucune fête n'a été préparée en son honneur. Pour ne pas contrarier l'esprit du mort de cette horrible épreuve. Souvent, le rôdeur passe à cet endroit précis de l'accident. Pour essayer de croiser soit le magicien sauvé, soit l'apprenti paladin. Mais il ne trouve qu'une pancarte faite en l'honneur d'Eduard de Silverberg.

À la vue de l'écriture, Shinddha estime que le magicien a fabriqué la pancarte. Une écriture magnifique, lisible, offrant un endroit de recueillement pour les différents participants de cet horrible combat. Même si le magicien ne saura pas que Shinddha l'a sauvé. Que peut-être ils ne se croiseront jamais dans leur vie.

* * *

Cependant, l'heure du deuil est révolue. Le rôdeur se prépare à une autre épreuve. Celle de l'indépendance. Comme tous les autres membres de la tribu, passé à l'âge adulte, il doit réussir une ultime épreuve. Qu'il redoute également. L'affrontement contre son précepteur. S'il gagne contre lui, il aura la chance de pouvoir voyager seul dans le monde et de ne pas être obligé d'être rattaché aux nomades. Pouvant les rejoindre à tout moment et leur demander de l'aide quand ils sont aux alentours. En revanche, s'il perd, il doit rester à vie avec eux. Devant éteindre ses convictions de vengeance et instruire les plus jeunes.

Shinddha entre dans sa tente pour se préparer. Le rôdeur met sa nouvelle tenue, aux couleurs de son élément, mais restant tout de même discret. Un bleu nuit, profond, facile pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre des feuillages. Il accroche son carquois. Son arc fait sur mesure. Enfile ses gants de protection. Pose son masque sur le bas du visage. Cache le haut de la tête par sa capuche. Il respire un bon coup, en fermant les yeux et en rêvant de cette liberté qu'il cherche à tout prix. Il a réussi à maîtriser son pouvoir. Il a su apprivoiser le danger et savoir agir en circonstance. Même si cela a un prix. Il repense aux deux autres adolescents qui ont perdu ce paladin. Lui n'a pas eu autant de chance de le connaître que ça. Juste quelques secondes à deux reprises. Des moments court mais intense.

L'heure de la dernière épreuve arrive. Shinddha sait qu'il doit contrôler son pouvoir. Aucune goutte de sang ne doit être versée durant ce combat. Sinon, il aurait perdu. C'est avant tout un test pour savoir s'il sait se contrôler.

Le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel, le jeune adulte sort de sa tente devant un des anciens nomades.

 **"Shinddha, es-tu prêt à affronter ton précepteur en ce jour ?"**

Comme réponse, il hoche la tête positivement. Il est le seul en ce jour spécial à affronter un précepteur. La plupart des jeunes préfèrent rester aux côtés de la troupe et attendre d'avoir acquis d'autres expériences. Mais pour lui c'est différent.

Son envie d'indépendance, de voyager est plus forte. Même si l'amitié est un point essentiel depuis qu'il a croisé de visu ce mage particulier.

Le terrain du combat final se passe non pas dans une arène, mais dans la forêt. Là où il a débuté. Là où il a affronté ses peurs, sa solitude. Là où il a vu une nouvelle fois une personne mourir devant ses yeux, tout en étant cette fois acteur du sauvetage de ce jeune magicien.

Aztragoz est déjà dans la forêt en train d'attendre son élève près d'un arbre. L'ancien et une bonne dizaine de nomades sont présents dans les bois. L'ancien toussote avant de clamer.

 **"La cérémonie de l'indépendance, pour le passage à l'âge adulte du jeune Shinddha Kory va commencer. Aztragoz sera la cible. Il devra se cacher et tenter de résister à son élève. Shinddha Kory sera le prédateur. Il doit attraper la cible et sans verser la moindre goutte de sang, devra l'empêcher de bouger pendant 10 secondes. Messieurs et mesdames. Vous avez accepté d'être juge et observateur dans cette épreuve. Vous jurez de ne pas intervenir dans cette cérémonie, sauf en cas d'extrême danger pour l'un des participants ou d'un danger demandant notre intervention."**

Tous les autres nomades jurent. Un gong se fait entendre. Shinddha croise les bras devant l'arbre pendant que son maître part dans la forêt. Il doit attendre trente secondes avant de pouvoir partir à sa recherche. Pendant ce temps, l'élève imagine les différents passages de la forêt par lesquels son maître pourrait passer. Lesquels ne sont pas compatibles avec l'air et lesquels le sont avec l'eau. Il réfléchit longuement jusqu'à entendre un second gong lui annonçant qu'il peut partir à la recherche de ce dernier.

Ses pieds l'emportent dans la dite forêt. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour qu'il observe son terrain de chasse. En ce moment, Shinddha est un vrai rôdeur. Prêt à trouver toutes les pistes pour retrouver son maître. Il a l'habitude de ce terrain, tout comme le fils de l'air. Le maître a même plus d'avantages que son élève. Au vu de son âge et de sa connaissance sur le terrain. Cependant, Shinddha a sa jeunesse pour compenser ce manque.

Au début, le jeune rôdeur commence à chercher les traces du passage de son maître. Contrairement à des voyageurs lambda qui laissent une multitude de traces telles que leurs pas profondément ancrés dans la terre humide. Les branchages et feuilles écrasées par leur poids. Ou même par des déchets qu'ils laissent dans la nature. Le précepteur est plus discret. Il laisse à son élève dix fois moins d'empreintes que les voyageurs. Shinddha repère cependant quelques traces sur la terre ferme. Une dizaine, avant de voir une forme de pied fortement enfoncée aux côtés d'un arbre. L'élève analyse la boue sur cet arbre et pense pendant une seconde à la stratégie de son maître. Nul doute pour lui, la course se ferait dans les arbres. Comme le prouvent les marques de couteau sur les troncs, dues aux dagues de son maître pour l'aider à grimper. Shinddha s'imagine parfaitement son précepteur sautant d'un pied avec son énergie élémentaire. Puis, prendre appui avec une de ses dagues plantée dans le tronc pour monter encore plus haut. Vers le ciel pour être au plus proche de son élément. L'air qui lui donnera un avantage supplémentaire.

Souriant, Shinddha utilise sa technique avec son saut élémentaire. Concentrant son pouvoir aqueux sur ses pieds et jambes, lui renforçant ses muscles et le projetant tel un geyser vers les plus hautes branches. La course reprend, mais le jeune homme arrête immédiatement l'utilisation de son pouvoir. Il doit déterminer la direction dans laquelle se dirige son maître avant de pouvoir le rejoindre. De puiser sa magie pour aller plus vite. S'il utilise son pouvoir maintenant, il gaspillera des ressources nécessaires pour distancer Aztragoz et le rejoindre. Ce qui est une autre partie de son plan.

Recommençant sa phase d'observation, le jeune homme voit quelques branches boueuses. Il les suit jusqu'à ce que quelques mètres plus loin, les traces disparaissent. La boue ne peut pas rester indéfiniment sur les chaussures de son maître, qui connaît aussi ce détail de la chasse. Voyant la trace s'arrêter, aucune marque de dague dans les environs, Shinddha ferme les yeux. Il se pose sur une branche. Les mains l'une contre l'autre. L'index et le majeur en direction du ciel, Shinddha ne fait qu'un avec la nature. Il écoute les bruits de vie de cette forêt. Il perçoit le chant des mésanges mâles pour séduire leurs femelles et leur prouvant qu'ils sont les plus beaux. Il écoute la course effrénée d'une biche et son petit jouant dans les bois pour se dégourdir les jambes. L'adolescent ressent le vent qui caresse les feuilles. Faisant jouer une légère mélodie, à cause de la condensation qui s'est posée dessus. Les perles du matin roulent de leur surface pour s'éloigner de leur point de départ afin de parcourir le trajet les emmenant vers le sol. Où elles s'échoueront et nourriront les racines, ou l'agacement d'un voyageur qui vient de recevoir la dite goutte d'eau.

Des rires, des chants, des pas de voyageurs qui parcourent la forêt pour se rendre en ville ou à l'académie des mages. Shinddha les imagine parfaitement dans ce contexte. Il comprend qu'il s'agit d'un guerrier, d'un mercenaire et d'un marchand qui sont en route pour leur mission. L'un parle dans un langage grossier. Le second semble posséder un objet magique et le marchand est peureux. Sa concentration s'éloigne de ce groupe d'aventurier d'un jour pour percevoir un bruit qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ouvrant les yeux, Shinddha a entendu le bruit des pas de son maître au loin, brisant une branche. Il a pris l'habitude d'entendre son pas, étant donné que c'est lui qui l'a entraîné. Qu'il a une manière de marcher. Et contrairement au manipulateur d'eau, il a gardé une certaine habitude de marche. Ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa trace, confiant en sa perception auditive. Le jeune rôdeur se lance à la poursuite de son maître en restant concentré sur ce rythme de marche.

Commence alors la deuxième phase de la chasse : la poursuite. Le moment où Shinddha peut user de son pouvoir. Pour compenser la distance qu'il a avec son maître. Sa magie se condense à nouveau dans ses jambes qui lui confèrent une plus grande distance de saut. Passant d'une branche à une autre, le jeune homme ne voit que rapidement un oiseau passant à ses côtés. La flèche d'un chasseur le frôle et vient se planter dans un rapace qui se trouve derrière lui, la cible qu'il visait. N'importe qui au sol ne verra qu'un éclair bleu foncé passer devant leurs yeux. Le jeune adulte étant trop rapide pour eux. Quelques personnes peuvent déceler par un courant d'air la présence de Shinddha.

Brusquement, Shinddha perçoit un changement dans la démarche de son maître. Il sent que le vent s'engouffre d'une manière plus importante à la cime des arbres. Conscient du pouvoir de l'air, Shinddha comprend rapidement que son maître utilise la même technique que son élève. En courant et usant de sa puissance pour courir d'une manière plus rapide. Le professeur a perçu l'arrivée de son élève. Le disciple mord sa lèvre inférieure avant de comprendre qu'il doit changer de technique pour rattraper son précepteur. Il doit utiliser son pouvoir pour un autre but.

Récupérant son arc dans son dos. Il commence à préparer une flèche dans le creux de la main. De sentir au bout des doigts l'eau se former. La puissance se cristallise dans la paume. Tout en continuant le mouvement de ses jambes pour ne pas perdre sa cible. Shinddha arme son arc de sa flèche, pour la projeter non loin de son maître. Non pas dans le but de le blesser, mais dans l'idée de lui faire changer de chemin. Aztragoz voit le projectile face à son visage. Conscient du talent de son protégé. Il sait que s'il continue sur ce chemin, il va recevoir la prochaine flèche dans les vêtements pour le figer sur place. Changeant de tactique, le fils de l'air redescend de son arbre pour retourner sur le sol. Se dirigeant dans le sens inverse du choix qu'il a fait au départ, tout en essayant de leurrer son protégé. Il essaye de mêler ses pas à ceux des autres voyageurs. Passe devant leurs yeux. Les spectateurs interloqués s'arrêtent. Se demandant ce qu'il se passe devant leurs yeux ébahis. En quelques secondes, Shinddha passe devant les mêmes regards que ceux de son maître et disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Le disciple sait que son maître se dirige dans la direction qu'il a prévue. Le jeune adulte le connaît et sait que s'il ne l'arrête pas maintenant. Il va réussir à déjouer son plan. Qu'il va reprendre la main et réussir à lui échapper. À nouveau, il forme du bout des doigts une dizaine de fléchettes qu'il poste sur le bois de son arc. Doucement, il étire la corde qui les maintient puis lâche l'ensemble vers son maître. L'adolescent sait que toutes les fléchettes n'atteindront pas sa cible. Les pics arrivent à destination et retombent alors sur le pantalon évasé du fils de l'air. L'ensemble fait vaciller légèrement le professeur qui se retourne en préparant sa défense. Conscient que la distance entre son élève et lui est trop courte pour se débarrasser des entraves et de s'enfuir comme si de rien n'était.

Shinddha use à nouveau de son super saut élémentaire pour être en face de son professeur. Avec la base de son arc il jette une nouvelle lancée de fléchettes afin de clouer la seconde jambe du précepteur au sol. Lui facilitant la poussée et son arrivée sur le sol. Aztragoz n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. En voyant son apprenti foncer sur lui, le précepteur prévoit de le recevoir à sa manière. Préparant sa bourrasque dans la main pour créer une barrière devant lui. Il éloignera Shinddha, lui permettant de se débarrasser de ses entraves et reprendre sa course. Affichant un regard neutre envers lui, Aztragoz l'attend de pied ferme. Sa main se préparant à lancer son bouclier pour éviter l'attaque. À quelques centimètres de lui, la cible lance sa protection faite de vent et d'air. Créant un courant permettant d'envoler n'importe qui. Shinddha a prévu le coup. Juste avant de poursuivre sa route vers son maître, il a lesté son corps par de la glace autour de lui. Pour but que le vent n'arrive pas à l'atteindre et qu'il brise le bouclier sans aucune hésitation. Rapide comme ses flèches, le jeune adulte charge son professeur. Le précepteur n'a pas le temps de créer un second bouclier. Ayant mal évalué les capacités de son protégé. Le sourire aux lèvres, il aperçoit Shinddha posant ses mains gelées sur ses épaules. Usant tout son poids pour faire tomber son maître.

L'action serait évidente pour les non utilisateurs de magie. Le plus lourd ou le plus fort prendrait le dessus sur la situation. Ici, il s'agit d'un combat magique. La puissance du vent contre celle de l'eau. Les deux se battent. Le vent essaye de garder les épaules du fils de l'air surélevées. Pour éviter de perdre le duel. L'eau et la glace tente de lester le corps de la cible afin de l'ancrer dans le sol. Leur puissance semble être égale. Aztragoz repense à la fois où il a rencontré cet adolescent. Quand ce dernier n'était que motivé par la haine et l'envie d'assassiner les tueurs de sa famille, oubliant même de vivre pour lui même. Il se rappelle des moments passés avec le jeune : son sauvetage face à la créature de la forêt. Son éducation quand l'adolescent a réalisé ses statuettes de glaces pour les vendre. Puis pour les spectacles de rues afin de gagner son pain. Son argent. Le combat contre les monstres dans le village qui a révélé sa capacité à combattre. À l'utilisation de son arme l'arc. Le précepteur lui a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait dans la forêt. De suivre les traces dans la nature pour retrouver sa cible, qu'il soit humain ou animal. Qu'il le retrouve et sache se débrouiller dans cette végétation. Il se rappelle de l'exercice final, où l'adolescent avait brillamment reçu son titre de rôdeur. Certes dans la douleur et la mort de la cible qu'il devait suivre. Tout cela n'étant pas dépendant de sa propre volonté. Shinddha avait cherché directement des secours plutôt que risquer sa vie pour ne rien sauver. Grâce à ce geste, il a garanti la vie d'un autre adolescent pyromage. Et permis à la famille du paladin de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Aucun secret. Aujourd'hui, face à lui, Aztragoz a un vrai homme prêt à combattre. Prêt à se défendre. Prêt à vivre sa vie. Il sait que le monde est préparé à l'accueillir. Les doigts proche du sol, le fils de l'air ne renonce pas. Il décide de poser toute sa puissance pour se soulever une nouvelle fois. Pour ne pas céder face à son élève.

Shinddha refuse de perdre alors qu'il a réussi à parcourir tout ce chemin. Qu'il n'est qu'à un doigt de gagner ce duel. Qu'il doit maintenir son professeur au sol. Une puissance l'envahit à nouveau. Ce n'est pas la revanche, ni la vengeance qui le pousse à agir. Mais bien son envie de gagner face à ce professeur. Lui prouver qu'il a eu raison de le choisir. De lui enseigner tout cela. Qu'il est capable de grandes choses désormais. Pour cela, il doit le faire céder. Et il allait le faire.

L'eau se glace sous ses doigts. Le poids se forme sur ses épaules et ceux de son maître d'arme qui tente de se relever. La glace est un poids, une puissance qui percera au-delà de l'horizon. Qui deviendra son alliée, son compagnon de voyage. Sa porte de sortie.

Le poids est puissant. La volonté du jeune homme est plus forte que celle de son aîné qui voit son corps être poussé encore plus profondément vers le sol. Toute résistance est maintenant inutile pour le maître. Il sent le pouvoir de son cadet être plus puissant que le sien. Il est désormais capable de le laisser se débrouiller seul.

Délicatement, les épaules se posent sur le sol. Les secondes passent. Yeux dans les yeux, les hommes s'observent. Ils comprennent l'un comme l'autre que le duel est fini. Que Shinddha a gagné.

Un gong retentit à nouveau dans la forêt. Les nomades spectateurs et juges rejoignent Shinddha et Aztragoz. L'élève aide son ancien maître à se relever.

 **"Tu as réussi."** sourit-il avant de voir l'ancien les rejoindre.

 **"Oui. Vous avez réussi Shinddha Kory. Vous êtes désormais libre de vos mouvements. Vous pouvez décider de tracer votre propre chemin, faire vos propres choix. Vivre votre vie à votre manière. Vous n'êtes plus lié indéfiniment à notre clan. Cependant, je vous rappelle que si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez nous demander notre aide en cas de problème. Nos portes vous restent grandes ouvertes."** explique le Doyen avant de remettre à Shinddha une sorte de talisman représentant une poignée de deux mains. Symbole de la cohésion dans cette équipe. L'adulte baisse la tête pour laisser l'ancien lui mettre autour du cou cet objet. Puis sans aucune autre cérémonie, le groupe rentre au campement pour permettre à Shinddha d'annoncer sa réussite, prendre ses affaires et se préparer pour son nouveau voyage. Sa nouvelle vie. Ses nouveaux objectifs. Et la recherche des tueurs de ses parents.

La nuit arrive. Le nouveau rôdeur est prêt à partir. Il se dirige pour une dernière fois devant la pierre tombale improvisée pour le paladin, Aztragoz le rejoint et lui indique une dernière précaution.

 **"Shinddha. Tu as été un merveilleux élève. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras. Cependant, promets-moi de ne pas vivre que pour la vengeance de ta famille."**

Le manipulateur d'eau considéré comme adulte désormais ne regarde pas droit dans les yeux son précepteur. D'une voix sombre et rauque, il prononce cependant quelques mots :

 **"Pour survivre. Il me reste encore une carte à jouer. Je dois retrouver ces hommes. Je dois les vaincre afin de les empêcher de recommencer et de comprendre quel est la prophétie dont ils ont eu peur. Je dois suivre ma destinée."**

Sur ces mots, le rôdeur part en toute discrétion sous le regard légèrement inquiet d'Aztragoz, qui espère secrètement que son protégé saura un jour trouver une autre voie que celle de la vengeance.

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : L'indépendance

_**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**_

 _ **Nous approchons doucement du final de cette fanfiction. Normalement Samedi sera publié l'épilogue.**_

 _ **Comme je vais avoir une petit pause de fanfiction pendant le reste du mois de Novembre... (ne pleurez pas, lisez la suite avant de sortir vos mouchoirs. ^^), je vous ajouterai un petit bonus avec un chapitre supplémentaire Samedi. Je vous garde la surprise bien au chaud.**_

 _ **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas les histoires. Je vous prépare juste quelque chose pour passer l'hiver bien au chaud. ^^**_

 _ **Avant de passer aux remerciements et à l'épisode, le prochain qui passera sous ma plume pour son lore sera : GRUNLEK !**_

 _ **Tout est encore dans ma petite tête. Donc, j'espère l'écrire pendant les vacances d'hiver pour vous le publier en Janvier ou Février. (je posterai quelques infos sur Twitter.)**_

 _ **Bref, passons aux remerciements :**_

 _ **A SunWings : Ma chère petite chauve-souris adorée. ^^ Merci pour ton soutient permanent. On se retrouve sur le Tchat pour s'éclater.**_

 _ **A Shueino : Il est vrai que j'aurais du mettre un espace entre les deux parties la dernière fois. Merci du conseil. ^^ Désolé de ne pas avoir envoyé un MP cette fois. Baito ! Baito ! Je me rattrape pour la prochaine fois. Encore merci beaucoup.**_

 _ **A NightmareDragon : Double Head Shoot ! Merci de tes deux commentaires ! J'espère que la suite et fin de cette histoire te plaira autant que les Tigres à dents de Sapins !**_

 _ **A Mina Jenkins : Ne t'excuse pas voyons petite Puce (mode surnom engagé). C'est très bien de profiter des fêtes pour voir des proches ! Je vais t'acheter des tas de paquets de mouchoirs ! Ainsi que des bonbons pour te rassurer. Et ton voeux sera bientôt exhausser. Je croise les doigts pour que cela te plaise toujours.**_

 _ **Et merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui suivent cette histoire.**_

 _ **Allez, le message est assez long comme ça, passons à l'histoire !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : L'indépendance.**_

* * *

Partant désormais seul sur les routes, Shinddha prend comme première décision. Avant de retrouver les meurtriers de ses parents. Il décide de se rendre à l'auberge où il a appris à jouer à des jeux d'argent. Où l'aubergiste l'a accueilli sans conditions. Le cœur serré comme le jour où il est rentré chez lui. Pour revoir ses parents, Shinddha ouvre la porte de la taverne.

À l'intérieur, l'aubergiste et un client à son bar. Visiblement un homme d'une certaine carrure. Les deux êtres se connaissent et discutent tranquillement sans avoir vu le rôdeur entrer. Sans le vouloir, le demi-élémentaire écoute leur discussion.

 **"Alors, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour reprendre votre affaire ? Je me souviens lors de notre dernière rencontre que vous étiez célibataire et sans enfant."** dit le client.

 **"Oui, j'ai rencontré une douce demoiselle qui accepte de passer sa vie avec moi. Nous allons prochainement nous marier et nous espérons voir la famille grandir. Après ce qui s'est passé avec ce fou d'intendant, nous avions tous besoin de retrouver un peu de sérénité. Et vous ? "** Souffle l'aubergiste.

 **"Vous avez bien raison. Moi, j'ai un apprenti qui reprendra ma succession. Même s'il n'est pas aussi performant qu'un jeune garçon que j'ai enrôlé. Un soir, alors qu'il m'a menti, cachant à ses parents sa fugue. Je me rappelle de ce petit Shinddha. Je suis simplement triste qu'il ait péri dans les flammes avec sa famille. J'espère seulement qu'il ne va pas causer trop d'ennuis là-haut !"** rit l'homme, d'une voix forte et d'un rire reconnaissable parmi des milliers. Surtout pour le jeune homme. Il reconnut la tignasse rousse du client.

Doucement, en s'approchant et en observant l'aubergiste et le client, le demi-élémentaire prononce :

 **"Marcus, le prince marchand ?"**

Intrigués par cette évocation de la part de ce nouvel arrivant. Les deux hommes le regardent en se demandant qui il pouvait être. L'aubergiste et le marchand ne peuvent pas identifier celui qu'ils ont connus. Habillé d'une manière différente, légèrement plus fort et masquant son visage derrière un tissu foncé et sa capuche. Une fois l'attention sur lui, Shinddha retire ses caches pour laisser apparaître son visage. Le résultat arrache un sourire à l'aubergiste et laisse sans voix le grand homme à la tignasse rousse. Du moins pour une courte durée. Car l'homme se relève et se dirige vers le jeune adulte, dans lequel il reconnaît les traits de son apprenti. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas un fantôme, le marchand se met à caresser ses cheveux, à tâter l'ensemble de ses vêtements.

 **"Shinddha ! C'est vraiment toi ?"** demande-t-il.

 **"Oui Marcus. Je suis bien vivant."** sourit Shinddha.

Sans demander plus d'informations, le grand gaillard prend le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il le serre fortement, risquant même d'étouffer le pauvre demi-élémentaire, sous l'œil bienveillant de l'aubergiste.

 **"Gabriel, je vous en prie. Aidez-moi il m'étouffe."** supplie le damoiseau à l'égard de l'aubergiste.

 **"Marcus, laisse-le un peu respirer, sinon tu vas vraiment le tuer."**

Immédiatement le grand homme arrête l'étreinte. Il observe celui qui a été son apprenti devenu un adulte. Vivant. Shinddha peut voir dans ses yeux des larmes qui coulent sur le visage de cette immense colonne de joie de vivre. Des perles de joie de retrouver un être disparu. Il lui faut quelques minutes avant de se remettre de ses émotions.

Une fois le calme revenu, Gabriel l'aubergiste, ferme la boutique pour laisser aux trois hommes le temps de se retrouver. À Shinddha de raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé. D'expliquer la vérité aux deux modèles masculins. Il ne cache nullement sa renaissance en tant que demi-élémentaire, ayant une totale confiance envers eux. Il leur raconte la vie qu'il a menée avec Dania. Le plan qu'il a eu pendant un moment de sa vie, avant d'être rattrapé par le paladin et le fils de l'air. Puis, son entraînement, jusqu'à la mort du guerrier de la lumière. Sans oublier la récente expérience pour posséder son indépendance et ne plus rester chez les nomades.

Les explications faites, les trois hommes discutent de tout et de rien. Avant d'engager la véritable question qui brûle sur les lèvres de Marcus.

 **"Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Vas-tu chercher les assassins de ta famille ? Ou vas-tu repartir sur les routes ? Si tu le souhaites, je voudrais bien t'embaucher pour nous aider sur les routes. Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une mission."**

Shinddha sait parfaitement que dans cette ville, il ne peut plus retrouver d'éléments quant aux tueurs de sa famille. Et l'idée de reprendre la route avec une de ses connaissances ne lui déplaît pas. Sans aucune hésitation, il sert la main de cet homme et avec le sourire que le marchand connaît, il lui répond :

 **"Ce sera un grand plaisir de voyager avec vous."**

 **"Tutoie-moi voyons mon grand."** Rit la colonne de joie, en donnant une grande tape dans le dos du jeune adulte.

Marcus part en direction du village pour chercher tout le matériel afin de préparer leur voyage. Laissant dans l'auberge, Gabriel et Shinddha se retrouver et discuter.

 **"Je suis content que tu t'en sois bien sorti."** sourit Gabriel, avant de voir le rôdeur lui tendre son paquet de cartes, qu'il a conservé précieusement.

 **"Je voulais vous le remettre. Vous pourrez l'offrir à vos enfants quand ils grandiront. Cela leur servira plus qu'à moi."**

Gabriel repousse légèrement le paquet de carte en hochant de la tête négativement. Il ne se sent nullement vexé.

 **"Je te l'ai offert et je souhaite que tu le gardes avec toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir. Et puis qui sait, peut être un jour tu reviendras dans mon auberge pour apprendre à mes enfants à jouer à ce jeu. Et surtout, je veux que tu le gardes en souvenir de moi. Pour te rappeler qu'il y a des personnes autour de toi qui t'aiment et qui seront là pour t'épauler en cas de besoin."**

Shinddha se sent reconnaissant envers Gabriel qui lui sourit comme au premier jour. Visiblement non choqué par les aventures que l'adolescent a vécu. Prêt à devenir l'oreille pour écouter les pleurs et les plaintes du rôdeur. En plus du paquet de cartes, Gabriel offre à Shinddha quelques provisions avant d'entendre Marcus, leur indiquant qu'ils sont prêts pour leur route.

Après des dernières accolades, le manipulateur des eaux part avec Marcus, laissant Gabriel sous le porche de son auberge, avec derrière lui sa femme.

Comme dans son enfance, Shinddha se dirige vers de nouveaux pays et continents. Contrairement à son époque passée, il ne suit pas les marchands. Il les dirige avec l'aide de Marcus et de Nans, le successeur du prince Marchand. Les deux commerciaux indiquent l'endroit où ils souhaitent aller. Shinddha prend la tête pour vérifier qu'aucun danger n'est à l'horizon. Et quand la menace est présente, le rôdeur prévient les mercenaires pour lancer un plan d'attaque et défendre les vendeurs ambulant le temps de la traversée.

Ainsi tous découvrent des nouveaux pays, parfois les redécouvrent.

Le pays de l'eau, celui du feu, de l'air, de la terre, les montagnes enneigées. Pendants des mois, même une année, ces marchands échangent leurs produits contre d'autres, ou contre de l'argent. Le rôdeur profite de la découverte de ces royaumes pour essayer de trouver des informations sur des assassins. Donnant comme indication qu'ils chercheraient à faire taire une prophétie. Auberges, tavernes et guildes d'aventuriers. L'enfant des eaux circule dans les différents recoins afin d'essayer de trouver son dû. Rien n'y fait. Personne n'a entendu parler de cette affaire. Les tueurs savent se faire discrets. Et plus que tout, ont effacé toute trace des crimes qui pourraient être de leur œuvre. Marcus entend parler des recherches de son ancien protégé et cherche de son côté quelques nouvelles.

C'est lors d'un voyage dans un village entouré de forêts verdoyantes et menaçantes de monstres gluants, que Marcus découvre des informations pour Shinddha. Le soir même, le prince des marchands en informe le rôdeur à l'écart du reste de la troupe.

 **"Comment ça ? Un prêtre de l'église de l'eau aurait peut-être des informations sur cette prophétie ?"** s'étonne le manipulateur d'eau.

 **"Oui. Il a informé un petit groupe de mercenaires. Il pourrait offrir toutes les informations qu'il a en sa connaissance de cette prophétie concernant l'anéantissement de ces tueurs, si on le protège jusqu'à l'église de l'eau. Elle se trouve à un jour de marche d'ici."** informe Marcus.

En voyant dans le regard du rôdeur une étincelle étrange et un peu malveillante, l'homme pose une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Puis il lui explique : "Écoute mon garçon. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux aller les rejoindre. Ils sont à l'auberge la louve blanche. Si tu leur demandes, je pense qu'ils accepteront. Ils ne sont que trois et aucun n'est un rôdeur. Ce sont plus des guerriers, des fantassins. Nous nous retrouverons bien un jour. Tiens, voilà l'argent que je te dois pour les services rendus."

Le protégé n'accepte pas l'argent du marchand en lui rappelant combien il a fait pour lui. Un peu gêné, le marchand demande à ce dernier de lui promettre quelque chose de bien particulier.

 **"Ok, en échange, tu dois rester en vie d'accord ? Je m'en fiche que tu venges ou non ta famille. Tu as le droit de demander réparation. Et puis, ces hommes ont sûrement commis d'autres crimes. Promets-moi qu'après avoir réussi à trouver ces criminels de vivre ta vie. De ne pas te contenter que de la vengeance."**

Shinddha hoche doucement de la tête. En acceptant la part de ce contrat. Pour la première fois, on ne lui a pas dit de ne pas se venger. Juste de vivre.

Sur cette promesse d'homme, le rôdeur quitte le groupe pour se diriger vers l'auberge où se trouvent les trois hommes et le prêtre de l'eau.

À son arrivée, l'enfant des eaux remarque tout de suite le groupe qu'il recherche. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un prêtre dans une auberge. Immédiatement, Shinddha part en leur direction pour évoquer sa mission, sans décrire tous les détails, concernant cette prophétie.

Les trois mercenaires se jettent des regards avant que le chef des trois finisse par déclarer.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un de ces tueurs ?"**

 **"J'ai un compte à régler avec un groupe de tueurs. S'il s'agit bien des mêmes, je serais heureux de pouvoir en savoir plus dessus. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Vous pourrez le garder. Je souhaite juste en savoir plus sur cette prophétie."**

Se grattant la barbiche, le chef des mercenaires voit le prêtre se retourner vers lui. Il lui chuchote quelque chose d'inaudible dans son oreille. Après un léger temps de réflexion, l'homme reprend la parole et finit par avouer :

 **"Ok, tu ne touches pas la prime. Tu nous aides et on te laisse découvrir avec nous le secret de cette prophétie."**

L'accord se conclut par la poignée de main des deux hommes. Shinddha espère que cette piste est la bonne. Qu'il pourra découvrir la vérité quant à cette prophétie. Surtout l'identité des tueurs de sa famille. Après une nuit passée à l'auberge, le petit groupe se dirige vers l'église de l'eau.

L'affaire est simple. Shinddha part en premier. Avec des flèches fabriquées en bouts de bois récupérés sur le sol et taillés. Il n'utilise pas son pouvoir, préférant rester discret. Surtout devant cet homme de foi, se rappelant les conseils du bretteur lors de son dernier exercice dans la forêt. Le rôdeur passe en tête, cherchant des traces et des signes des monstres hantant les lieux. Des slimes mutants aux tentacules géants. Des plantes mangeuses de voyageurs curieux. Des vers de terre de trois mètres de haut se battant contre des écureuils ne voulant pas céder leurs noisettes. Le demi-élémentaire identifie, analyse, indique où se trouvent les monstres. Avec l'aide de ces partenaires d'un jour, ils planifient le chemin le plus sûr pour le prêtre de l'eau. La tactique est simple. Deux des mercenaires nettoient le terrain à coups de hache et d'épée. Le troisième reste auprès du prêtre pour le défendre au plus près. Shinddha ferme la marche en tirant ses flèches à distance. Usant de son œil d'aigle pour planter ses carreaux dans le cerveau de ces créatures étranges. Les empêchant d'approcher du religieux. Cette stratégie fonctionne parfaitement, étant donné leur faible intelligence et la méthode employée. Sans grande difficulté, les mercenaires, Shinddha et le prêtre de l'eau arrivent au petit matin vers l'église aqueuse.

La quête accomplie, l'homme de foi invite cette compagnie dans son sanctuaire. Afin de leur offrir leur récompense : de l'argent pour les mercenaires, les informations pour Shinddha concernant la prophétie de la fin de la guilde des tueurs.

À l'intérieur de l'église, l'ambiance est moins magique. Tout est froid, humide, triste. Peu de fidèles passent dans les allées. Ces dernières sont formées de carreaux en verres cachant de l'eau dans le sol, où nagent des créatures marines. Les murs sont sculptés dans des pierres bleutées voire noires, comme les abysses. Afin de ressembler aux roches du fond des océans et mers. Quelques aurores maritimes sont simulées sur ces murs. Tout donne l'impression de plonger dans la grande étendue aqueuse. Même l'odeur y est présente. Le groupe approche du centre de l'église de l'eau. Un autel y est installé en forme de coquillage, possédant derrière une statue de sirène au regard intense et froid. Shinddha ressent un sentiment étrange. Une sorte de puissance colossale non loin de lui, mais également la peur et la terreur. L'impression que quelque chose va se passer et qu'il ne devrait pas rester là. Surtout lui, l'élémentaire de l'eau. La curiosité est plus forte que ce malaise. Le prêtre paye les mercenaires avant de demander au rôdeur de le suivre dans une pièce accolée à côté de l'autel. Une pièce privée. Le manipulateur d'eau est étonné que les autres ne soient pas invités. Il pense que ces derniers ne sont pas intéressés par la prophétie. Il hausse légèrement, avant d'entrer dans une pièce plus qu'étrange.

L'ambiance qui s'en dégage de cette salle sombre, pesante, oppressante même. Shinddha voit autour de lui des bibliothèques, des fioles contenant d'étranges mixtures, des formes dont il ignore la provenance, de créatures marines. Un frisson parcourt son échine quand il voit au centre de la salle, dans le recoin le plus sombre, une sorte de table. Là est enchaîné un être qui a perdu toute volonté et toute force. D'une maigreur extrême, observant le prêtre. L'homme de foi est ravi de revoir cette personne dans cet état. Shinddha ressent autour de cet être, qui est en train de dépérir, une sorte d'aura similaire à la sienne.

 **"Mon cher ami élémentaire, nous avons besoin de vous pour nos expériences. Nous souhaitons vous étudier sous tous les angles. Connaître l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Nous voulons les mesurer. Alors, si vous le voulez bien. Restez un peu avec nous et vous en saurez plus sur la fameuse prophétie de l'enfant élémentaire."**

Comprenant qu'il s'agit d'un piège, Shinddha recule et tente de s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour lui, le religieux a pris les précautions nécessaires en fermant la porte. Tout doucement, l'homme de foi s'approche avec un collier bien trop familier pour le jeune homme. Ne désirant nullement vivre le destin du cadavre sur la table, le rôdeur donne un coup de pied placé dans le ventre du prêtre. Celui ci n'est pas un combattant et s'écroule. Shinddha lui prend la clé et s'échappe de l'endroit en courant. Evitant le regard des religieux qui ne s'intéressent pas à lui. Voyant la porte de sortie et la liberté. Le point de rassemblement des mercenaires qu'il a accompagné, Shinddha entend depuis l'encadrement de la porte qu'il vient de quitter le prêtre hurlant :

 **"J'offre 1 000 pièces d'or à celui qui me ramène vivant ce demi-élémentaire d'eau."**

Les partenaires de cette courte aventure changent de bord. Au lieu d'être leur allié, ils deviennent les adversaires de Shinddha. Essayant de l'empêcher de partir. De l'attraper pour le ramener vers le prêtre. Le rôdeur n'est pas dupe. Il s'est rappelé de la discussion discrète entre le prêtre et le chef des mercenaires. Il se doutait que ces derniers se retourneraient pour la prime mise sur sa tête. Aussitôt, le manipulateur d'eau glisse entre les jambes du premier homme. Donne un coup d'estoc dans le corps du second. Face au chef des mercenaires, saute au-dessus de lui pour l'éviter pendant qu'il essaye de lui asséner un coup avec le plat de la hache afin de l'assommer. Le rôdeur a de la chance d'être dans une église au plafond haut, lui permettant d'user de sa souplesse pour réaliser un tel coup. Une fois les trois mercenaires évités, le damoiseau sort de l'église en accélérant le rythme. Les trois hommes à ses trousses.

Courir. Ne pas réfléchir. Se rapprocher de la forêt pour les perdre. Voilà la stratégie de Shinddha. Une fois dans la forêt, ses talents de rôdeurs lui seront utiles et il pourra les perdre. La stratégie fonctionne, bien pour cette première bataille.

Malheureusement, maintenant que l'église de l'eau est consciente qu'une telle créature existe. Elle met à prix la tête de cet homme. Connaissant son nom, son identité, ils envoient des requêtes auprès des aventuriers les plus vils et les plus radins. Ne lui laissant que peu de chances de se cacher.

Pendant des jours. Des semaines. Des mois. Shinddha se fait discret. N'apparaissant que dans des villages isolés pour des affaires, se nourrir, se loger et préparer d'autres quêtes. Il s'énerve d'avoir été piégé de la sorte et de ne pas avoir récolté ses informations.

Les chasseurs de primes sont nombreux sur sa route. Ils l'empêchent de retourner en ville. Chaque cité est un lieu dangereux. Le rôdeur le constate d'autant plus qu'un jour il se trouve lui-même dans une impasse.

Après une longue course-poursuite avec une dizaine de mercenaires à ses trousses, seuls trois ont réussi à le suivre. Des hommes entraînés à faire face à des créatures hostiles de plus grand calibre que lui : un rôdeur ne maîtrisant pas encore toute l'étendue de son pouvoir.

Le demi-élémentaire est coincé auprès d'une rivière, proche d'une montagne. Pas de possibilité de sauter dans l'eau. Le courant est trop rapide. Même sa nature élémentaire ne pourra pas le sauver de la noyade. Ayant utilisé le maximum de son pouvoir pour distancer ses adversaires. Shinddha n'a pas de quoi faire un saut élémentaire pour passer par-dessus celle-ci. Le pont lui permettant de sortir de ce pétrin se trouve derrière un colosse en armure, bouclier et une longue épée affutée. Un autre homme est à côté d'un arbre, autre porte de sortie, avec son arc et ses flèches prêtes à l'emploi. Le rôdeur a eu le temps d'utiliser une dernière flopée de flèches. N'ayant atteint que le troisième mercenaire auprès du gars à l'armure. Ce dernier, touché à la jambe, s'est effondré au sol. Passer au-dessus de son corps est risqué. Car le mercenaire en armure est à ses côtés. Il pourrait le toucher sans aucune hésitation.

Que faire ? Il est pris au piège. Désarmé. Épuisé par cette longue course effrénée. L'espoir s'éteint à cause de sa maudite curiosité et l'envie de venger sa famille.

Dans cette impasse, Shinddha entend le chef des mercenaires dire :

 **"Allez ! Baisse les bras. Il y a l'église de l'eau qui adorerait t'étudier. Tu le sais très bien, cela fait depuis quelques temps que tu refuses des propositions, mais ça ne se refuse pas. Alors..."**

 **"Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne fais pas partie de cette église, c'est compris." Répond Shinddha "Je fais partie du clan Kory, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Alors foutez-moi la paix, sinon je vous ficherai une flèche en plein dans les yeux, fils de..."**

L'homme à l'armure rit avant de lui répondre d'une voix sombre et glaciale :

 **"Est-ce qu'on t'avait dit que tu avais le choix ? Shinddha ?"**

À ce moment précis, le visage de ses adversaires devient livide. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux avant de prononcer d'une voix inquiète et effrayée :

 **"Oh ! Non ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Ok, ok, d'accord !"**

Sans comprendre la raison de cette peur. Shinddha voit les deux hommes portant leur troisième collègue blessé pour s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible de la raison de leur frayeur.

Entendant un vacarme immense. Un bruit de l'eau semblable à celle d'une cascade qui se fracasse sur les rochers. Sentant une puissance émanant de derrière lui. Shinddha se retourne pour apercevoir au creux de la rivière : un être gigantesque semblable à ces grandes statues de pierre qui ornent certaines cités usant de l'eau comme ressource.

Le demi-élémentaire reconnaît en cette créature un lien. Il devine et se rappelle des histoires que les marchands lui ont raconté, sur ce genre de créature. Il comprend l'affinité qu'il entretient avec elle. C'est un élémentaire d'eau qui vient de lui sauver la vie.

Interloqué et l'esprit embrumé de questions quant à l'apparition de cette créature mystique, mesurant plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Shinddha croit reconnaître quelques paroles vaguement humaines, avec une voix grave et froide, qui lui sont destinées :

 **"Tu n'es pas destiné à finir ici."**

 **"Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne suis pas un demi-élémentaire, je suis un archer. Je suis le fils du clan Kory. Je n'ai rien avoir avec tout ça. Cette malédiction de... Qui me poursuit. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous êtes qui ? "** Interroge Shinddha en gardant un œil sur la créature qui se retourne vers lui.

Le rôdeur n'arrive pas à voir l'expression qui s'affiche sur le visage de la créature. Puis elle se met à disparaître dans les flots de la rivière. Laissant le jeune homme seul. Sans réponse. Sans comprendre la raison des mots prononcés de la part de cet être fait de magie et d'eau.

Le jeune homme retourne vers la forêt, décidé à s'éloigner le plus possible de tous ces mercenaires, chasseurs de primes. Espérant que l'interaction entre ses poursuivants et la créature magique permettra de calmer les plus téméraires d'entre eux.

* * *

 _ **À suivre…**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Et nous voici dans la fin de cette fanfiction. Enfin ? Fin ? Non, un bonus vous attends après ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager cette histoire avec vous et de lire vos commentaires qui m'ont grandement fait plaisir.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse sur cet épilogue et vous attend à la fin de ce Chapitre pour un petit message à vous les lecteurs.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Épilogue : Le sauvetage d'un rôdeur**_

Trois jours. Cela fait exactement trois jours que Shinddha parcourt la forêt en essayant de se dissimuler du mieux qu'il le peut. Il court sans s'arrêter. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de manger, de boire ou de dormir durant ce laps de temps. Car derrière lui, deux chasseurs de primes le poursuivent. Engagés à nouveau par cette saleté d'église de l'eau qui n'a pas renoncé à l'étudier. L'élémentaire qu'il a rencontré a réussi à effrayer les moins valeureux. Hélas pour lui, des mercenaires plus expérimentés, des chasseurs de primes, ont vu l'annonce. Intéressés par l'appât du gain du sanctuaire aquatique, ils se sont mis en tête de le ramener.

Le rôdeur a identifié ses deux adversaires depuis bien longtemps. La première est sans nul doute, celle contre qui il peut se défendre. Une jeune demoiselle du même âge que lui. Ranger. Elle connaît les ficelles du métier et l'a expérimenté au dépend du jeune homme. La seule grande différence est que Shinddha possède des pouvoirs élémentaires qu'elle n'a pas. En revanche, la femme possède un avantage plus que certain. Un partenaire infatigable. Un berserk haut de plus de deux mètres, musclé. Capable d'arracher des grands arbres enracinés depuis plus d'un demi-siècle sans sourciller. Avec son immense hache, il peut découper les roches, empêchant toute cachette au demi-élémentaire.

Conscient qu'il se trouve dans une situation plus que délicate, Shinddha cherche un moyen de se protéger. De trouver un peu de repos. Il est à bout de forces. Sa gorge est sèche. Il est loin des points d'eau qui permettent d'invoquer un élémentaire d'eau pour l'aider. Son ventre gargouille, l'empêchant de se concentrer normalement et indiquant sa position à ses adversaires. Son pouvoir est faible. Il a utilisé au maximum ses capacités pour prendre de la distance ou de se protéger des attaques à son encontre.

À bout de souffle, il passe entre les buissons, pour retrouver un chemin qu'il a connu plus jeune. Un endroit non loin des nomades qui l'ont accueilli. Malheureusement pour lui, au loin, il entend un sifflement de la rôdeuse. Signal indiquant à son partenaire qu'il peut foncer dans la mêlée. N'ayant que le temps de se retourner, Shinddha se prend en pleine face le berserk qui le plaque au sol, de tout son poids. Le rôdeur entend ses côtes se briser. Ainsi que son genou droit se déboîter. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur, conscient qu'il a finalement été attrapé. La rôdeuse atterrit aux côtés de son partenaire, l'air un peu contrariée :

 **"Gil. On a dit de ne pas trop l'abîmer. Les gars de l'église de l'eau le veulent vivant. Si on le rapporte en mauvais état, ils vont baisser la prime."**

 **"Bah, ceux de l'église savent prodiguer des soins. Ils ne vont pas râler pour quelques côtes cassées et un genou pété. Hein Lou ?"**

Shinddha lutte pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Il observe ses deux prédateurs, avec dans leurs mains le collier qui l'a terrifié étant adolescent. Un bijou possédant une étrange gemme nécessaire pour contrôler les personnes comme lui. Il sent qu'il va perdre la partie. Il regrette de ne pas avoir su retrouver les assassins de sa famille. De devenir un pantin aux mains des fanatiques de l'église de l'eau. Qu'il va perdre sa liberté.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas venant près de lui et une voix dire :

 **"Oh, vous ! Essayez de vous en prendre à quelqu'un de votre taille."**

Le berserk lève la tête, à hauteur d'homme mais ne voit rien. Étonné, il n'aperçoit pas le coup direct lui être envoyé dans son estomac. L'origine de ce coup est un bras métallique puissant qui lui fait perdre son souffle. Devant les yeux de Shinddha se dessine la silhouette d'un semi-homme, possédant cet attribut non organique. Portant dans sa besace des poêles, casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Le berserk a du mal à reprendre sa respiration. La demoiselle sort ses dagues, prête à utiliser sa rapidité pour se débarrasser du gêneur.

 **"Vous auriez dû rester loin de tout cela. L'église de l'eau veut cet homme. Nous sommes prêts à vous tuer pour avoir notre butin."**

Face à cette attaque la demoiselle tombe au contact d'un immense bouclier blanc et doré. Étonnée, elle s'aperçoit que le nain n'est pas seul. Avec lui, sur son destrier, un paladin de la lumière vient d'empêcher l'action d'aller jusqu'au bout.

La jeune femme peste face à ces sauveteurs en herbe. Le berserk reprend son souffle et se prépare à charger une nouvelle fois. Soudain, les nuages deviennent sombres. Le vent se fait entendre entre les branches et les feuilles. Le paladin récite quelques versés et pointe le ciel avec son épée avant de se diriger vers eux en même temps que le tonnerre résonne dans la forêt. Du bout de sa lame il vise le berserk. Ce dernier évite l'attaque de justesse et constate que la foudre s'est abattue sur un arbre au lieu de lui.

 **"La prochaine fois, je ne vous manquerai pas."** indique le paladin avec son regard d'inquisiteur.

Conscients que les nouveaux alliés changent la donne dans l'histoire, la jeune demoiselle et son berserk ragent avant d'annoncer d'une voix forte et sombre :

 **"Très bien, on abandonne pour cette fois. Mais nous viendrons rechercher ce semi-élémentaire. Et on ne se laissera pas faire."**

 **"Nous serons là pour vous accueillir."** ajoute le Nain aux côtés du paladin.

Shinddha assiste à demi-conscient au départ de ses agresseurs. Sans avoir pu remercier ses sauveteurs. Sans savoir si eux aussi travaillent pour l'église de l'eau. Le rôdeur perd connaissance.

* * *

Une chaleur douce parcours le corps du semi-élémentaire. Une étrange sensation de bien-être, de repos et de sérénité résonne dans son esprit. En ouvrant ses pupilles, le manipulateur d'eau constate qu'il n'est plus dans la forêt, mais dans un lit. Étonné, il ne reconnait pas l'architecture de la pièce où il se trouve. Il ne voit aucun élément comme appartenant à l'église de l'eau. Shinddha s'assoit sur son lit en s'apercevant qu'il ne ressent plus aucune douleur au niveau de ses côtes et de son genou.

 **"Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé !"** intervient le Nain en allant à la rencontre du rôdeur. **"Nous vous avons emmené dans une auberge, après que mon ami paladin vous ait soigné. Il est parti en ville chercher quelques informations sur notre voyage. Au fait, je me présente. Je m'appelle Grunlek, Nain ingénieur et cuisinier à temps perdu."**

 **"Enchanté."** balbutie Shinddha, intrigué de voir un Nain. Il en a déjà entendu parler, mais jamais croisé. Malgré les voyages effectués avec les marchands et les nomades. **"Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory. Je suis rôdeur. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé dans la forêt ?"**

 **"Bah, Théo, mon ami paladin vous a entraperçu en train de courir. Chassé par deux personnes, dont un Berserk. Il a eu peur que ce soient des démons ou des assassins. Sans perdre un instant il a foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir. Moi j'ai pris un autre chemin et je suis arrivé plus rapidement que lui. Et puis vous étiez en mauvaise posture."**

 **"En effet. Je le crains."** commence le demi-élémentaire avant de se relever de son lit. **"Je vais vous rembourser de ma nuit dans cette auberge et du service que vous m'avez rendu. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps."**

 **"Et vous comptez faire quoi ? seul avec les fous furieux de l'église de l'eau à votre recherche ?"** bougonne Théo, le paladin, en entrant dans la chambre. Ses bras chargés de rouleaux indiquant des missions.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Théo ? On a dit une seule quête à la fois !"** râle Grunlek en attrapant les parchemins qui tombent au sol.

 **"Euh... Je crois que je vais vous laisser. "** Continue Shinddha en essayant de passer par la porte, avant de se faire attraper par Théo.

 **"Comme je l'ai dit à ces mercenaires : vous êtes sous ma protection. Moi, Théo de Silverberg. Paladin de la lumière."**

 **"Je croyais que tu étais inquisiteur ?"** demande Grunlek sur un ton amusé.

À l'évocation du nom de famille Silverberg, le sang de Shinddha ne fait qu'un tour. Il se rappelle de l'épreuve dans la forêt. Où il n'a pas été assez rapide pour prévenir les magiciens et les nomades pour sauver le paladin : Eduard de Silverberg. Il sent une boule dans sa gorge en se rappelant un vague moment où un adolescent de son âge est venu vers le corps. Que lui, n'a rien pu dire, épuisé par les ressources qu'il a dû sortir pour au moins ramener le cadavre à la famille du défunt. Le demi-élémentaire aurait voulu poser la question à ce paladin. Mais visiblement, l'attention de ce dernier est plus poussée sur un débat sur le nombre de mission à accomplir, qui se finit par la conclusion suivante.

 **"Bref ! Pour terminer toutes ces demandes, il nous faut un coup de main. Vous allez venir avec nous, monsieur le demi-élémentaire."** informe Théo sans aucun ménagement.

 **"QUOI ?!"** s'étonne Shinddha.

 **"De toute manière, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dehors seul. Nous vous protégerons et vous nous aider dans nos quêtes. Une fois que le danger sera passé, ou que nous serons assez loin, vous pourrez partir."** sourit Grunlek en donnant un grand coup dans le dos de Shinddha.

Étonné, le rôdeur dû accepter de force cette invitation dans le groupe, sans se douter qu'il va rencontrer d'autres personnes et qu'il ne le quittera pas de sitôt.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Ca y est. Renaissance élémentaire est terminé.**_

 _ **Je vous vois venir avec un commentaire disant : "Mais où est BOB ?"**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fanfiction = "Mon fils Pyromage" traitant sur le Lore de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, j'en ai parlé dans l'épilogue.**_

 _ **Alors gros message SPOILER pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu et qui n'iront pas la lire (bah oui, ça existe mes enfants huhu)**_

 _ ****SPOILER****_

 _ **J'avais préféré imaginé que B.O.B rencontre l'ensemble du groupe et qu'il soit le dernier arrivé. A quelques mois d'intervalle de Shin.**_

 _ **Je ferais peut être une fanfiction dessus...Je verrais si j'aurais quelques idées qui me viennent à l'esprit.**_

 _ **** Fin du SPOILER****_

 _ **Une question m'avait été posé également concernant la relation entre B.O.B et Shin. Vu que le rôdeur a rencontré, brièvement, le pyromage. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas reconnu à l'épilogue de "mon Fils Pyromage" ?**_

 _ **Et bien. Ca sera le Trailer pour une histoire à venir.**_

 _ **J'ai déjà commencé à travailler dessus (et non, ce n'est pas la surprise de l'hiver !) et j'espère pouvoir vous la publier en 2016. Il faut juste que je la retravaille.**_

 _ **Enfin passons à mon moment préféré dans les fanfictions : Les remerciements !**_

 _ **On commence notre longue liste par :**_

 _ **\- Vous les lecteurs Anonymes ! Oui vous qui suivez cette fanfiction. Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**_

 _ **Quelques soit le mois ou l'année que vous la lirez (oui, il y a beaucoup de fanfiction sur Aventures. Et des très bonnes je vous l'avoue. ^^).**_

 _ **Il n'y a jamais de retard pour recevoir une petite impression de votre part. Se que vous en avez pensé. Se que vous avez ressenti. Si vous avez aimé. Ou si vous aurez souhaitez trouver plus de détails sur d'autre événements de la vie de notre Rodeur.**_

 _ **Merci du fond du coeur.**_

 _ ***l'écrivaine reprend ses commentaires depuis le débuts pour remercier tout le beau petit monde***_

 _ **\- Merci à Lorinea !**_

 _ **De tes conseils. De tes petites remarques concernant certaines répétitions ou certaines manières de tourner les phrases. Merci d'avoir suivi et de m'encourager dans l'écriture. On se retrouve sur le Tchat de la Fanbase pour discuter sur d'autres projets. Pleins de Bacciolino et de Cookies à toi !**_

 _ **\- Merci à Peter Queen !**_

 _ **Ah ! Toi ! Tu m'as fait chialer avec tes commentaires immenses et sublimes. J'étais accrochée à mon fauteuil de ma chambre, ou de mon bureau (car oui, je lis vos commentaires pendant mes pauses déjeuner). J'aime comment tu as décripté chacun des chapitres où tu as commenté !**_

 _ **Je sais que tu dois être débordé par le travail actuellement et qu'il y a tellement de fanfiction qui sortent. On ne peut pas avoir l'oeil partout. Mais un grand Merci à toi de tous les critiques constructives que tu m'as offert. Gros Bacciolino et Bocal de Cookie à toi !**_

 _ **\- Merci à Riorim :**_

 _ **Pour tes petits messages d'encouragements qui me vont droit dans le coeur ! Cookie Kawaï et mojito glacé à toi.**_

 _ **\- Merci à Mina Jenkins !**_

 _ **Ma petite puce ! Pour les commentaires qui me font sautiller sur ma petite chaise au bureau et me donnent plus de motivation à écrire et continuer de le partager ! Cookie cute et Bacciolino par milliers.**_

 _ **\- Merci à Shueino !**_

 _ **Pour toute ta bonne humeur et les décorticages des chapitres qui m'ont fait largement sourire ! Cookie sourire et Baccilino poutou.**_

 _ **\- Merci à greidamanga !**_

 _ **Pour ton soutient sur cette histoire ! Cookies délirant et Bacciolino tout doux.**_

 _ **\- Merci à SunWings !**_

 _ **Ma petite chauve-souris ! On se retrouve au détour de Twitter ou sur le tchat du fofo ! Cookie Mahyardesque et Bacciolino embrasé !**_

 _ **\- Merci à NightmareDragon !**_

 _ **Je suis allée lire ton petit OS. Et même s'il y a quelques fautes qui rende difficile la lecture (je comprends, j'ai eu le même soucis. xD) l'idée de l'histoire est géniale ! Je t'encourage à continuer les fanfictions. C'est à force d'écrire qu'on devient écrivain comme dit l'expression. Ah ce n'est pas ça ? Pas grave !**_

 _ **Cookie inspirant et Bacciolino rêveur !**_

 _ **\- Merci à Klervia !**_

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'as pas pu tout commenter ! Merci à toi d'avoir lu toute la fanfiction ^^ On se retrouvera surement sur le Live de Krayn. xD**_

 _ **Gros Bacciolino et Cookie énorme.**_

 _ **Allez, je vous laisse.**_

 _ **Le bonus arrive. Et je vous prépare la fanfiction de l'hiver.**_

 _ **Juliabakura, vaquant entre écrits rêveurs et dessins Kawaï.**_


	13. Bonus

_**Bonus : Premier jet pour le Chapitre 4 !**_

* * *

 _ **Et voici le dit bonus ! Comme je vous l'avais promis lors du chapitre 10, je vous envoi une surprise.**_

 _ **Comme dit dans le titre, il s'agit du premier jet du chapitre 4, après la renaissance de Shin. Dans le chapitre publié, nous le retrouvons avec Dania immédiatement. Mais cette idée ne m'est venue qu'après le live. Ne sachant pas à quel moment elle apparaîtrait, je m'étais réservé plusieurs passage pour leur rencontre. Et évidement...Je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit sur le chapitre 4.**_

 _ **J'avais au départ développer une autre idée, que je vous en ligne ce soir. Qui était ma première version de son après renaissance et sa manière de vivre.**_

 _ **Du coup, elle n'a plus aucun lien avec les épisodes d'aventures qui sont diffusés. Mais j'avais envie de la montrer. (En plus ma correctrice me l'avait conseillé également.)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisser à votre lecture.**_

 _ **Pleins de bacciolino.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en Décembre pour une autre fanfiction.**_

* * *

 **(...)**

Shinddha est surpris d'entendre une voix dans cet espace aqueux, surtout provenir du dauphin qui vient de le sauver. L'enfant redevient l'adolescent qu'il était avant de mourir et voit la surface être proche. Le dauphin saute hors de l'eau, faisant respirer l'adolescent à pleins poumons, avant de ressentir une vive douleur. Comme s'il respirait l'air pour la première fois de sa vie. Une souffrance intense et désagréable qui l'oblige à pousser le plus puissant cri que son corps peut produire.

Les yeux s'ouvrent non pas sur le soleil, mais la lune. Une nuit noire et une étrange odeur de cendres, de flammes et de fumées. Sans comprendre la raison qui le pousse à agir, Shinddha se relève et voit sa maison en flammes avec à l'intérieur, les cadavres des membres de sa famille. Il est entouré par un cercle de flammes qui viennent se jeter sur lui. Sans pouvoir commander son corps, il aperçoit ses mains se lever au ciel et pousse un terrible hurlement. Des épais nuages noirs s'invitent à cette macabre nuit et déversent une quantité impressionnante d'eau, qui éteint instantanément l'incendie.

Une fois la pluie passée, qui n'a duré que quelques secondes, l'adolescent se sent à la fois vidé et empli d'une énergie nouvelle. Il constate que les blessures de son corps ont disparues. Que ses mains sont redevenues normales. Qu'il peut respirer sans aucune gêne, comme s'il n'a jamais été dans l'incendie. Il regarde la maison en cendres et s'approche doucement. Avec ses nouvelles forces, il tente de dégager les débris pour retrouver les corps de sa famille.

Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas les sauver, ni retrouver des rescapés. Oubliant même le miracle qu'il vient de vivre. Il est en vie. L'apprenti marchand se moque de savoir si un diable ou un dieu est à l'œuvre. Il veut juste délivrer ses proches, sa famille, qu'il a fuis pendant toutes ses années. Et qu'il vient de perdre en un temps plus court. Se blessant les mains par des échardes, les salissant par la suie qui a été produite sur les planches de bois, les larmes aux yeux, Shinddha découvre un premier corps calciné. Au vu de sa grandeur et du collier de coquillage qu'il porte autour du cou, Shinddha comprit qu'il s'agissait de son père, Yuki.

Rapidement, il le retire des décombres et l'éloigne de la maison.

Shinddha reproduit cette opération durant une grande partie de la nuit, retirant des décombres les cadavres de ses frères et sœurs, puis de leur mère. À chaque corps délivré, Shinddha sent son cœur se serrer, les larmes perlant sur ses joues. Une rage montante à chaque découverte et une immense nausée quand il découvre les corps calcinés des deux plus jeunes.

 _ **"Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Ils n'avaient encore rien découvert de la vie."**_ pense tristement Shinddha en prenant plus de précaution sur ces petits corps.

Comme si ces derniers étaient encore vivants, il les berce, il les pose avec une grande délicatesse, semblable à celle d'une mère envers un nourrisson. Il aurait voulu cacher les corps avec des vêtements, mais il constate, avec peu de surprise, que les siens sont à moitié brûlés et ne peuvent nullement lui servir à les cacher entièrement.

Quand il sort le corps de sa mère portant la magnifique alliance que leur père a créée sur-mesure, Shinddha se sent impuissant et se rappelle du petit être qu'il était. Il se rappelle des bras forts de cette mère qui les a protégés, lui et ses frères et sœurs. Il verse de grands flots de larmes en se rappelant qu'il n'a même pas pu lui soulager des souffrances. Qu'il l'a vue mourir devant ses yeux en priant. En priant pour leur survie.

Sa survie. Il ressent une grande solitude, une profonde détresse, un grand traumatisme.

Il se répète dans sa tête : _**"** **Je suis le seul survivant. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas eux ?"**_

À cette question, personne ne peut répondre. S'il le pouvait, il aurait maudit le ciel de lui faire subir une telle épreuve. Pire que l'enfer qu'il imagine. Il préférait mourir avec le reste de sa famille. Bien qu'il ait choisi par lui-même son départ pour le voyage, il savait qu'il pourrait revenir. Que ce n'est pas un départ définitif. À présent, il n'y a plus rien. Plus de foyer qui l'attend. Plus de famille dans laquelle se reposer quand on a un coup de blues ou des ennuis. Tout est réduit en cendres.

Avec le plus profond respect pour les traditions ancestrales, Shinddha attrapa le bout métallique d'une pelle qui a survécu à l'incendie. Il regarde aux alentours et personne n'est sorti, alerté par l'odeur ou par son hurlement. À croire que le village a été déserté, ou pire encore, que tous sont coupables de ce crime. À ce moment précis, Shinddha ne se décide pas sur ses hypothèses, préférant de loin enterrer convenablement ses proches dans la terre qu'ils ont aimée, travaillée et cultivée. Avec ses forces et cette demi-pelle, il creuse un caveau familial, où il entrepose l'ensemble des corps de sa famille.

Au détour de cet immense champ qui a été le leur avant l'incendie, l'adolescent trouve une grande pierre. Prenant beaucoup de temps, il traîne le rocher pour couvrir le caveau rempli de terre afin d'empêcher les charognards, les loups et les oiseaux de se nourrir de leurs corps. Leurs cadavres doivent ne rester accessibles qu'à la terre et non aux créatures de la forêt et de l'air.

Rapidement, il confectionne avec des morceaux de planches calcinées et quelques clous brulés un panneau où il écrit avec un morceau de roche :

 _ **"Ici repose la famille Kory."**_

Il plante la dite croix devant la roche pour indiquer que la famille est éteinte. Pour qu'une fois les habitants réveillés, ils constatent avec effroi de ce qu'il s'est passé durant la nuit. Qu'une ombre de remord plane dans leur tête.

Shinddha ne veut pas que les habitants découvrent qu'il est encore en vie. Il n'écrit aucun nom sur la croix, ni la pierre, laissant l'ombre du doute s'insinuer au creux des esprits des habitants.

Pendant quelques minutes, l'adolescent se met à genoux et se met à prier, non pas pour sa résurrection, dont il ne comprend pas le sens, mais pour le repos éternel de toute sa famille. Il espère que tous ont rejoint l'éden et qu'ils vivent heureux ensemble là-bas.

Les larmes coulent alors qu'il répète le geste que sa mère a fait avant de périr dans les flammes.

Pendant un court instant, Shinddha est en paix avec lui-même, avec la nature et avec le repos éternel de ses proches. Oui, un court instant. Car rapidement, Shinddha sent au fond de lui, en plus de cette puissance incroyable, une envie sombre et riche de force et d'enseignement.

Qui donne un goût amer dans la bouche, ne donne plus envie de vivre, mais de survivre. Il a envie de connaître et découvrir qui a manigancé un tel meurtre. Il est impossible que son père, si rigoureux et tellement à cheval sur l'ensemble des règles, ait pu laisser un tison venir brûler la maison. Il sait parfaitement que cet élément est incontrôlable.

Shinddha sait également que sa mère n'aurait jamais osé s'endormir sans s'assurer que rien ne peut menacer sa petite famille. Elle était trop proche de ses enfants, de son mari, pour laisser un quelconque accident venir tout mettre en fumée.

Impossible. Cela vient forcément de quelqu'un d'autre. Shinddha se rappelle aussi des nombreuses fois où son père était vigilant à excès. Avait-il un secret qu'il n'a jamais révélé ni à sa femme, ni à ses enfants ? Un secret qui valait le coup de les tuer ? Si ce secret peut être découvert, Shinddha doit l'acquérir pour comprendre la raison de leur assassinat. Et du sien, puisqu'il a bien senti la vie s'évanouir en lui, avant de faire cet étrange rêve, ayant récupéré toute sa santé.

 **"Le village doit savoir."** souffle Shinddha en se dirigeant dans la forêt non loin du village. Le jeune garçon a perdu toute envie de voyage pour le moment. Son corps et son cœur n'exigent que la vengeance et les réponses à ses questions. L'adolescent se met en tête d'observer, de veiller sur les villageois, ou plutôt de les épier en les observant de loin. Il doit écouter toutes les conversations sur cet accident de leurs bouches. Il doit apprendre et découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé en réalité. Qui a eu raison de leur vie.

Au petit matin, le jeune garçon est déjà en place et observe en silence les divers villageois qui se sont éveillés et venus voir l'accident. Il voit beaucoup de femmes pleurant, des hommes pestant contre les flammes, jurant qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. À cette réponse, Shinddha aurait voulu sauter de sa cachette pour leur faire comprendre son point de vue. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il doit attendre le bon moment. Il lui faut des aveux, savoir qui est dans le coup. Qui sont les auteurs de ce drame.

Pendant plusieurs jours, le jeune homme ne se nourrit que de quelques provisions qu'il vole de temps à autres dans les magasins et les habitations pendant la nuit. Il n'a plus aucun repère. Il vole aussi bien aux pauvres qu'aux riches. Pour lui, tous les habitants sont coupables d'un crime. Celui de ne pas être sorti les sauver, lui et sa famille. Ils devaient tous cacher quelque chose.

En effet, le jeune garçon apprend en quelques semaines plus qu'il n'a imaginé. Il a découvert que pas mal d'hommes sont infidèles à leur femmes et enfants. Parfois, ils paient les femmes les plus pauvres, leur faisant des enfants orphelins en échange de nuits torrides. D'autres fois, des femmes médisent et demander à des personnes malveillantes de créer de fausses rumeurs ou de produire de fausses preuves pour les emprisonner. Il voit même certaines personnes en empoisonnant d'autres. Personne n'est blanc comme neige. Tous sont coupables. Même les enfants. Ces derniers s'amusent à blesser les animaux des fermiers, avant d'accuser un plus faible qu'eux. Ou maltraitant les leurs en les cachant dans un recoin où personne ne viendra les chercher.

À tout moment, Shinddha pourrait les aider, éviter à certaines personnes de mourir. Au plus profond de lui, il n'y a plus de lueur d'espoir. Il ne désire que la vengeance. Il aurait même voulu tous les tuer en un coup. Malheureusement, il ne trouve toujours pas l'information qu'il souhaite.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, en début de printemps. Un riche visiteur entre dans la ville. Un intendant d'une grande cité qui désire améliorer son entente avec d'autres inquisiteurs voisins. Pour cela, il a acheté le terrain de ses parents, malgré les rumeurs des habitants qui indiquent que le lieu est hanté et que rien ne poussera tant que les âmes de la famille ne seront pas apaisées.

Shinddha surveille plus en détail cet homme, richement vêtu, qui observe la pierre tombale de fortune que l'adolescent a construite. Devant tout le monde, l'intendant exprime sa tristesse et indique qu'il va créer un monument pour ces personnes tout en faisant qu'il reste en toute discrétion pour que quiconque ne viennent les déranger.

Le peuple acclame leur bienfaiteur, pensant que cela calmerait les esprits qui peuvent hanter le lieu et acceptent la condition. Seulement, une âme surveille l'endroit avec beaucoup de vigueur.

Alors que les travaux commencent, l'inquisiteur place de grands buissons pour cacher le lieu de culte. Au début, Shinddha laisse passer cela, pensant en effet que la tombe sera protégée. Mais n'étant pas sûr, il continue à observer tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il a un peu appris à se fondre dans la nature, ne s'habillant que de feuillage et de branchages. Puis un jour, le crime le plus horrible apparaît devant ses yeux.

L'intendant, qui a clamé les paroles des habitants, qui a clamé qu'il priait tous les jours ces morts, commit le plus gros crime aux yeux de l'adolescent qui le prend pour cible.

Devant ses yeux médusés, l'enfant entend l'intendant ordonnant de déposer tous les déchets, les corps ou autres éléments dont il ne veut plus sur la pierre tombale. Car les humains qui y reposent sont des déchets sur sa route. Qu'il régnerait un jour sur ce monde et qu'il est heureux que les bandits qu'il a rencontrés lui aient offert la chance de les éliminer pour acquérir ce terrain. Il a dû payer une fortune à ces tueurs sanguinaires, mais au moins, leur travail est propre, en toute discrétion, aucun survivant et lui récolte la gloire. Il a fait passer cela pour un accident et même s'il ne connaît pas la famille qui a vécu à l'intérieur, il a appris que les tueurs ont un compte à régler avec cet homme et sa famille.

La rage prend le dessus sur l'humanité de l'adolescent qui prévoit son plan afin d'assassiner cet intendant, d'une douleur encore plus terrible que ses parents n'ont subi.

Un crime doit être commis. Un crime de vengeance, car il a trouvé un maillon de la chaîne. L'espoir de trouver enfin les assassins et de leur régler une fois pour toute leur compte.

Les yeux cristallins sont devenus noirs et fixés sur l'intendant, comme un prédateur envers sa proie.

 **(...)**


End file.
